LE PLUS FABULEUX DES TRESORS
by nesmeiana
Summary: Blaise se cherche. Il croit se trouver. Puis il trouve quelqu'un, et il le perd. Alors il cherche encore et quand il a trouvé, la guerre s'en mêle et vient tout compliquer. Slash BZDM et d'autres. plus romantique que trash
1. Un Ami Parfait

_**L'Ami**_

**_Q_**uatrième année. La rentrée vient d'avoir lieu à Hogwarts et chacun est occupé à renouer avec les amis des années passées. Renouer avec certains, mais aussi tourner le dos à d'autres, selon les cas.

Blaise Zabini se sentait maintenant très différent de l'enfant qu'il était à la fin de sa troisième année, car les vacances d'été lui avaient ouvert des horizons totalement nouveaux. Bref, grâce à la petite cousine australienne de sa mère, il avait à la fois perdu sa candeur d'enfant et sa virginité. Et ébloui par la révélation de la chair, il ne désirait rien tant maintenant que se livrer aux joies toutes nouvelles pour lui d'une exploration sensorielle méthodique de son corps. Finis les jeux de gamin, terminés les escapades de groupes ! Blaise rechercherait désormais la solitude à deux, les duos discrets dans les endroits peu fréquentés du château et du parc de l'école. Il était prêt pour des jeux moins innocents, pour les regards en coulisse chargés de sous-entendus, les baisers volés aux filles au détour d'un couloir, les confidences sentimentales à l'ami unique. Blaise n'avait eu jusqu'alors que des camarades, de bons camarades certes mais pas de ceux à qui l'on parle de ses premières amours et encore moins de ses fantasmes d'adolescent. Mais après ses expériences de l'été, il ressentait un besoin impérieux de confier ses joies et ses doutes à une oreille complice, un esprit plus mature qui le conseillerait et le soutiendrait, ou tout simplement serait prêt à recevoir l'initiation au noviciat tout frais de Blaise.

Repoussant sans ménagement les gamins farceurs qui le comptaient encore parmi les membres de leur bande, il observa l'un après l'autre tous les solitaires de la maison Slytherin et porta bientôt son dévolu sur l'inaccessible, le redouté Draco Malfoy. Flanqué de ses deux pseudo gardes du corps –certains disaient souffre-douleur, ou valets, attitrés—Malfoy arborait son air blasé habituel, et tout en lui criait qu'il s'ennuyait à mourir au milieu de ce troupeau bruyant de gamins chahuteurs. Blaise l'observa en silence, tout en dégustant son petit déjeuner, puis il prit sa tasse de thé, se leva et alla s'asseoir en face de Draco.

« Barrez-vous, les deux pots de colle ! » lança-t-il aux deux pots de colle, qui s'exécutèrent sans broncher, déjà parfaitement conditionnés à la maltraitance verbale de leur blond compagnon. 

Draco daigna à peine lever les yeux sur le nouveau venu. Il continua tranquillement de broyer du noir, tout en sirotant son thé, parcourant d'un œil distrait les nouvelles du matin. Blaise récupéra un exemplaire du Daily Prophet et copia son attitude sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Pas un mot ne fut échangé ce jour-là, bien que Blaise se fût mis à coller Draco comme son ombre. Il marcha à ses côtés dans les couloirs de l'école, s'assit à côté de lui en cours, partagea son livre de potions avec lui, comme si la chose allait de soi. Crabbe et Goyle, estomaqués, n'osèrent pas s'interposer et finissant par croire qu'un pacte inconnu d'eux s'était signé entre leur « ami » de toujours et le beau Zabini, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement en quête d'une nouvelle existence à parasiter de leur lourde présence. Blaise installa ses affaires à la table de Draco et commença ses devoirs du jour, toujours sans un mot, sans un regard plus haut que l'autre à son partenaire. De son côté, Draco affichait 'indifférent' en toute sérénité blasée, exactement comme si Blaise avait été transparent.

Le lendemain, ils échangèrent un « 'jour » mal réveillé et vaquèrent de conserve à la routine quotidienne. Quelques mots vinrent naturellement former un début de conversation en cours de divination –c'était ça ou mourir d'ennui, qui avait le choix ? Pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, ils partagèrent leur premier fou rire. La machine était en marche. Blaise Zabini se disait qu'il avait maintenant un ami. Quant à Draco Malfoy, il ne se disait rien du tout, il s'en fichait. Mais bizarrement, n'appréciant guère la nouvelle donne, son air blasé l'avait visiblement abandonné. Tout comme Crabbe et Goyle.

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles Blaise fit sa cour à Draco, discrètement mais efficacement. Etre présent mais jamais pesant. Savoir quand parler et quand se taire. Toujours aborder les conversations les plus anodines, mais le faire sur le ton de l'intimité. Etre d'humeur égale, ne pas attiser le tempérament coléreux de son ami. Il savait d'instinct comment se comporter avec le petit prince des Slytherins. Il était en passe de devenir le parfait ami. Déjà Draco ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. La compagnie de Blaise lui était devenue indispensable et, chose incroyable de la part d'un Malfoy, elle était appréciée. Il faut dire que Blaise avait en sa faveur certains atouts non négligeables qui faisaient de lui un compagnon recherché. Il était de mine plus qu'agréable –disons même qu'il était très joli garçon, avec sa silhouette mince et souple, son visage ovale aux yeux en amande, son teint légèrement hâlé, son épaisse chevelure sombre ondulant jusqu'aux épaules. Sa démarche et la manière qu'il avait d'incliner la tête vers ses interlocuteurs étaient inimitables. Il semblait tenir du félin, plus que de l'humain, toujours prêt selon son humeur à bondir sur sa proie ou à réclamer des caresses. Il avait un sourire particulier, calculé pour révéler une fragilité intérieure qui faisait fondre tous ceux à qui il était adressé. Il réveillait l'amour maternel chez tout ce qui portait jupons. Quant aux membres de la gent masculine, il leur troublait l'âme en leur donnant l'illusion d'une profonde empathie. Utilisé sur les plus retors, l'ombrageux Snape ou Filch le teigneux, il faisait immanquablement naître en eux des sentiments paternels d'une douceur insoupçonnée envers Blaise. Ceci était fort pratique car le jeune Slytherin mettait un point d'honneur à transgresser le plus possible les règles établies par les deux cerbères les plus notoires de l'école. Ainsi, tous, sans exception, tombaient dans les filets de sa séduction naturelle. En un mot comme en cent, on ne pouvait résister à Blaise Zabini.

Draco adorait quand Blaise faisait son numéro de charme. Il admirait cette facilité naturelle avec laquelle il chavirait les autres, cette maestria dont il faisait preuve pour se tirer d'affaire après chacun de ses tours pendables. Mais ce qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais usé de ce don avec lui. Enfin, pas directement. Blaise jouait la carte de la subtilité avec Draco. Et la subtilité, avant toute chose, était son maître atout. Si pour le revêche professeur de potions ou cet imbécile de Filch un sourire suffisait, il s'en serait voulu d'user de ce moyen déloyal pour gagner l'amitié de Draco. Il ne cherchait pas à le tromper. Il ne voulait pas le séduire. Il le voulait purement et simplement pour ami.

Mais le jeune Malfoy n'était pas de caractère facile. A force de le fréquenter de plus près, Blaise s'était aperçu que les colères subites, les sautes d'humeur fréquentes et inattendues du blondinet, n'étaient pas du tout une preuve de force de caractère mais bien la marque d'une instabilité qui pouvait devenir dangereuse. Certes, la plupart de ces accès avaient pour origine un unique point focal : le jeune Potter. Qu'il ait été désigné champion ex aequo, et ce, malgré son âge, dans le tournoi de la Coupe de Feu n'arrangeait pas les choses. Blaise devait souvent déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour détourner l'attention de Draco de cet affront insupportable pour lui. Il lui fallut redoubler d'imagination dans l'invention de mauvais tours et il frappa sans vergogne dans toutes les directions, y compris chez les Slytherins, pour dérider son ami. Blaise Zabini était une petite peste, mais une peste tellement adorable. Le plaisir était double : l'originalité des mauvais tours et l'attitude si conciliante des victimes subjuguées par le charme Zabinien.

Blaise adorait tout particulièrement exercer son charme sur les jeunes sorcières. Il les piégeait grâce à son sourire, leur volait des baisers puis, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco que le flirt n'intéressait pas vraiment, il les ridiculisait gentiment, en toute 'innocence' : les cheveux de la demoiselle se dressaient subitement sur sa tête, ses vêtements se décousaient d'un coup, ou des souris se mettaient à grouiller à ses pieds.

« Oh, pardon ! pardon ! Tu m'as tellement tourné la tête que ma baguette fait des siennes toute seule ! Je t'en prie, excuse-moi ! » Blaise tombait à genoux, décochait le sourire miracle et le tour était joué. La fille se croyait irrésistible et pardonnait tout. Elle accordait un autre rendez-vous, auquel le prétendu amoureux oublierait de se rendre, et Draco était mort de rire.

Petit à petit, les farces qu'il mettait en scène pour le bénéfice de Draco stabilisaient l'humeur de celui-ci. Leur intimité s'en trouvait renforcée. On les voyait souvent déambuler ensemble, le bras de l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre, éclatant de rire ou se parlant à voix basse. Le temps des confidences était arrivé. Un jour de fin d'octobre exceptionnellement doux où ils lézardaient au soleil, au pied d'un des dolmens surplombant le lac, Blaise aborda le sujet des vacances.

« Tu sais, c'était vraiment bien avec ma cousine Amanda. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est de tenir une fille dans ses bras, de la couvrir de baisers…

- Fiche-moi la paix avec ça, Blaise. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de me frotter à ces harpies.

- Mais je t'assure que tu devrais essayer, » lui assurait Blaise. « Viens, si tu veux, je te montre comment on fait. J'ai eu l'air tellement bête quand Amanda m'a embrassé la première fois que je ne souhaite ça à personne. Je suis tombé à la renverse dans un massif de lys. J'étais couvert de pollen orange et j'étais tout décoiffé.

- Pauvre chéri ! Mais c'est terrible ! Ça a dû être très très humiliant, ricana Draco, qui se moquait souvent de la vanité de son ami.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Draco. Les autres si tu veux, mais pas moi, ton ami ! »

Blaise ne supportait pas que Draco joue de ses petites faiblesses. Pour lui, l'amitié exigeait que l'on traite l'autre comme soi-même. Mais ça, c'était son petit côté Gryffindor, quelque chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais à l'ennemi juré de Potter. Alors, il eut une inspiration. Il décida de prendre une douce vengeance, à la manière Slytherin, pour faire honneur à sa maison et cacher son petit défaut. Il plaqua Draco contre le dolmen et l'embrassa avec toute l'ardeur qu'il put conjurer. Il enfonça sa langue voluptueusement entre les lèvres de Draco et lui fit sentir toute la douceur de ce premier contact charnel. D'abord surpris par cet assaut pour le moins inattendu, Malfoy resta paralysé, incapable de réagir. Mais très vite, le sang lui monta aux joues et il se débattit pour se dégager. Blaise fit un pas en arrière, effaré à l'idée de ce qu'il venait d'oser. Les bras ballants, il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami et instinctivement, sa longue expérience de la séduction prit la relève. La tête inclinée, un sourire angélique aux lèvres en guise d'excuse, il haussa les épaules gracieusement, l'air penaud.

« Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, » murmura-t-il de son air le plus innocent.

« Jamais ! Jamais plus tu ne t'approches de moi, Zabini ! » Draco était vraiment hors de lui. _Est-il à ce point immunisé contre mon pouvoir ?_ se demanda Blaise, perplexe. Mais derrière ce masque furieux, il détecta soudain autre chose. La lèvre inférieure de Draco se mit à trembler. Des larmes montèrent à ses paupières. Il se mit à respirer bruyamment, pris d'une envie irrépressible de disparaître de la scène de sa honte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Blaise paniqua. Son expérience de la psychologie humaine ne se conjuguait que sous deux formes : je séduis, tu te soumets. Et là, tout à coup, il était pris au dépourvu. Etant une créature essentiellement instinctive, il laissa son être agir. Il s'approcha de Draco, toujours figé sur place, et le serra contre lui.

« Tout va bien, ce n'est rien. Tout va bien. Calme-toi. » Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Draco, son pouvoir de séduction décuplé par le contact intime qu'il venait d'établir, il sentit son ami se détendre dans ses bras, enfin pris au piège de son charme naturel. Draco était vaincu. Il se soumettait à lui. Il l'enlaçait maintenant et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser tendre et chaud. Blaise lui donna ce qu'il demandait.

Le lendemain matin, Draco n'adressa pas la parole à Blaise. Il le bouda ainsi plusieurs jours, sans vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi. Plus vite il oublierait l'affront, mieux ce serait. Draco n'était pas du genre à réfléchir des heures aux raisons des pourquois, surtout si les pourquois pouvaient l'entraîner sur les terrains très glissants de la psychologie d'autrui. Blaise ne chercha pas à forcer son ami à reprendre le contact. Il le laissa tranquille, le temps qu'il digère ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Pour Blaise, ce qui n'était qu'une petite expérience de plus pouvait paraître terriblement choquant au jeune aristo, habitué aux bonnes manières et littéralement dressé à se conduire en gentleman en toutes occasions. Draco avait rejoint ses anciens acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, et semblait prendre un plaisir sadique à les faire marcher à la baguette. Les deux idiots, ravis de voir leur patron s'intéresser de nouveau à eux, faisaient ses quatre volontés le sourire aux lèvres. Blaise observait à distance, et il attendait son heure. Il savait qu'elle viendrait : on ne résiste pas à Blaise Zabini. En attendant, il s'arrangeait pour faire ses devoirs dans des endroits que Draco fréquentait peu, ou à des heures qui n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes. Tout allait pour le mieux, il suffisait d'être patient.

Un soir, alors qu'il était à la bibliothèque à tenter de rédiger un devoir ennuyeux et difficile sur la nécessité de cueillir certaines herbes à des moments bien précis, plusieurs livres d'herboristerie ouverts devant lui et son parchemin qui avait l'air de refuser de se laisser écrire, il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à sa droite. Son premier réflexe fut de houspiller l'importun pour le chasser. L'air très mécontent, il tourna la tête et ses insultes restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Draco le fixait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! On dirait qu'on t'a piqué ta baguette ! Ferme la bouche, ça fait courant d'air !

- Tu …Tu vois pas que je travaille ? », rétorqua Blaise, tentant un air contrarié assez peu réussi.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? J'ai déjà fini le mien. Tu n'auras qu'à recopier. Sprout n'y verra que du feu. Tu changes un peu l'ordre des paragraphes et c'est bon.

- Je te remercie mais j'aime bien faire mes devoirs moi-même. Simple question d'amour propre.

- Imbécile. Tu veux que je te dise ? Il est mal placé, ton amour propre. Allez, viens, il faut qu'on parle et on ne peut pas le faire ici. On va se faire jeter.

- D'accord, j'arrive. »

Blaise remballa son parchemin et renvoya les livres se ranger sur leurs étagères respectives. Puis il quitta la bibliothèque sur les talons de Draco. Ils se dirigèrent vers le donjon et rejoignirent le dortoir des quatrième année, où ils savaient qu'ils seraient seuls à cette heure. Draco s'assit sur son lit et Blaise le rejoignit.

« Ecoute, je voudrais que les choses soient claires entre nous, » commença Draco.

- Quelles choses ?

- Laisse-moi parler ! » Le ton de Draco était impérieux, sans appel. Blaise se tut et se renfrogna. Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon, selon lui. L'humeur de Draco n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé d'un iota.

« L'autre jour, ce qui s'est passé, enfin… entre nous, je veux que tu comprennes bien qu'il s'agit d'un accident. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te servir de jouet. Alors je te préviens que je ne supporterai pas d'être victime de tes sales petits tours dégueulasses. Tu aimes mater les filles et je sais que ça t'excite de les tripoter mais je te rappelle que je suis un mec. Alors pas de ça avec moi. »

Silence de Blaise.

« Quoi ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Réponse sèche de Blaise : « Tu m'as demandé de me taire, je me tais.

- Crétin ! Débile profond ! Satané charmeur de minettes de merde ! »

Draco attrapa son oreiller et se mit à frapper Blaise de toutes ses forces. Blaise s'écroula sur le lit en riant, levant les bras pour se protéger des coups. Eclatant de rire, Draco s'acharnait sur sa victime qui criait déjà grâce. Puis il renvoya l'oreiller à sa place et se mit à chatouiller Blaise.

« Arrête ! C'est pas du jeu ! On ne chatouille pas un homme à terre, hoqueta Blaise entre deux crises de fou rire.

- Homme à terre ! Un, t'es pas à terre, t'es sur mon lit. Deux, t'es pas un homme, t'es qu'un sale gosse que ses hormones démangent un peu trop et t'as besoin d'une bonne leçon, petit pervers !

- Pitié ! Pitié ! Je ne te toucherai plus ! Sauf si tu me le demandes, » ajouta Blaise, malicieusement. Ce qu'il lui valut une nouvelle attaque de Draco.

Enfin, à bout de souffle, celui-ci s'écroula aux côtés de Blaise et le fixant droit dans les yeux, il lui tendit la main.

« On fait la paix ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'on était en guerre, lui rétorqua Blaise.

- Si tu voyais le spectacle que tu offres en ce moment, tu ne dirais pas ça. Tu as tout du pauvre malheureux qui revient du front : tu es rouge comme une tomate, les cheveux en bataille, les fringues en l'air. Rhabille-toi ! Si quelqu'un entrait, ta réputation serait définitivement compromise. »

Draco s'appuya à la tête de son lit en souriant, pendant que Blaise se rajustait.

« Tu sais, je ne pensais pas à mal, l'autre jour. Je me suis juste un peu laissé emporter. Et puis, ça se fait, entre garçons, juste pour essayer, enfin pour s'exercer, si tu veux… enfin tu vois…

- Non, je ne vois pas. Je ne suis pas de ce genre, désolé.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que comme tu es mon ami … Un ami, c'est fait aussi pour partager certaines expériences, et pas seulement les devoirs d'école. Et d'ailleurs les filles s'exercent entre elles aussi. C'est Parvati qui me l'a dit. Histoire d'améliorer leur technique, elle m'a dit. Tu vois, il faut prendre ça comme des travaux pratiques, pas comme quelque chose de sexuel. Désolé que ça t'ait fait de l'effet à ce point !

- De l'effet ! T'es malade ou quoi ? Ça m'a rien fait ! C'est juste que c'est dégoûtant.

- J'ai pas eu cette impression, murmura Blaise, sachant que sa remarque risquait d'être une remarque de trop.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » répliqua Draco, fâché.

- Rien, j'ai juste …aimé ça et j'ai eu l'impression que toi aussi, c'est tout. »

Blaise risquait gros, il en avait conscience, mais son expérience lui avait appris qu'il faut toujours battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud et que c'est tout de suite après une chute de cheval qu'il faut se remettre en selle. Il avait baissé les yeux en murmurant sa réponse. Toujours laisser à l'autre l'apparence du contrôle de la situation, s'humilier devant lui pour déjouer sa méfiance et ainsi mieux resserrer les mailles de son piège. Blaise était infaillible à ce jeu. Il le pratiquait depuis toujours et il y était très doué. Draco se laissa prendre, comme tous les autres. Il le vit pâlir puis rougir, mal à l'aise et conscient que Blaise avait dit vrai.

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers. Tu sais, ça ?, bougonna Draco.

- Non, c'est faux. Mais j'ai les hormones en ébullition, tu as raison sur ce point. Alors rien de tout ça n'est de ma faute. Et puis, tu as une bouche a-do-ra-ble ! »

Ces derniers mots, il les ajouta d'un ton mi figue, mi raisin, en levant les yeux vers Draco pour une œillade assassine à travers ses longs cils noirs. Le fameux regard imparable de Blaise. Celui qui vous laisse tout chose, l'esprit vide. Celui qui vous distingue parmi toutes les merveilles du monde comme la seule à être digne de passion.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il était ferré. Blaise baissa les yeux lentement et attendit que sa proie reprenne ses esprits. Tout le plaisir de la chasse était dans l'alternance des coups de filet et des moments de pseudo liberté de la personne qu'il voulait séduire. La laisser croire en son libre arbitre. Et pendant que l'idée de la séduction faisait son chemin, relâcher un peu les filets. Pour serrer un peu plus fort, un peu plus près à la prochaine attaque.

« Je ferais bien de m'occuper de mon devoir, maintenant. Et si tu veux toujours m'aider… »

Le camarade de classe était de retour en toute innocence. La tension retomba. Draco se leva et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau.

« Sers-toi. » Puis il quitta le dortoir, de sa démarche si délicieusement élastique, sous le regard appréciateur de Blaise.

_Prochain chapitre: Où l'on voit Severus Snape se fâcher tout rouge contre son chouchou...qui n'est pas celui qu'on croit._


	2. La Confession

_**La Confession**_

**_D_**raco se réveilla en sursaut. Le dortoir était silencieux. Enfin, presque. Une boule de poils toute chaude ronronnait près de son oreille. Saleté de chat qui l'avait réveillé encore une fois au beau milieu de la nuit ! Pourquoi n'allait-il pas embêter son propriétaire ? Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il avait connu des manières bien plus désagréables d'être réveillé en pleine nuit.

Il n'eut pas envie de se rendormir tout de suite. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Depuis le jour du baiser volé, ses pensées prenaient souvent le même chemin et Draco n'aimait pas ça du tout. Pourquoi ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là l'obsédait-il à ce point ? Pourquoi ce malaise quand ses lèvres se mettaient à se souvenir du goût de celles de Blaise ? Il prit sa décision. Il lui fallait exorciser sa bouche. Un seul moyen.

Il se leva sans bruit, se dirigea à l'autre bout du dortoir vers le lit de Blaise. Une chance, celui-ci dormait sur le dos, le bras droit replié près de sa tête. Draco posa simultanément sa main gauche sur la main de Blaise et sa main droite sur sa bouche. Le dormeur sursauta à peine, ouvrit les yeux.

« Chuuut », murmura Draco à son oreille. Il arborait son sourire vengeur bien connu. Mais Blaise n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger sur ce qu'il lui arrivait. Draco retira la main qu'il avait posée sur sa bouche et l'embrassa, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres encore ensommeillées qui ne résistèrent pas. Le baiser dura le temps d'un souffle puis Draco se redressa et murmura distinctement : « Un point partout. » Et il alla se recoucher, très satisfait de lui-même.

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, il croisa Blaise qui lui jeta un regard curieux, interrogateur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On m'a polyjuicé ou quoi ?

- Non, j'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit, » expliqua Blaise. « Enfin, je crois que c'était un rêve, » ajouta-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Draco jubilait mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. « Qu'il s'interroge un peu lui aussi, sur les fantasmes de son corps, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Les choses reprirent leur cours naturel, plus ou moins, car il est difficile de parler de naturel quand de jeunes sorciers et sorcières étrangers venaient chaque semaine envahir le réfectoire pour le repas dominical. Blaise avait repris ses habitudes auprès des jeunes filles de l'école et il lui vint l'idée de s'essayer aux langues étrangères. Il avait repéré une jolie petite française qu'il désigna à Draco en ces termes et en français :

_« Voilà un bel oiseau que j'aimerais caresser le plumage ! »_

- _Dont !_ » rectifia Draco, qui n'était pas mauvais du tout en français. « _'Dont' tu aimerais caresser le plumage._ Attention ! Je te rappelle que les règles de l'école sont strictes en ce qui concerne le flirt ! Si tu te fais piquer avec une fille de Beauxbâtons, en plus, tu risques l'exclusion direct. Le jeu n'en vaut peut-être pas la chandelle, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est qu'une fille, après tout.

- Oui, c'est une mademoiselle très jolie et je veux donner un baiser à elle, continua Blaise en français.

- Révise tes cours de grammaire plutôt. Ça te sera plus utile.

- Mais rien ne vaut l'immersion dans la langue, mon ami. Et je compte bien prendre mon premier bain bientôt, regarde ! Elle m'a repéré.

- Tout le monde te repère partout où tu vas, ça n'a rien de nouveau, lança Draco, méprisant.

- Draco, tu n'es qu'un pisse-froid. A plus tard. »

C'était la mi-novembre et Draco appréciait encore davantage les travaux pratiques de potion car la plupart de celles-ci nécessitaient une cuisson qui réchauffait la salle de classe. En bon petit serpent, Draco appréciait la douce chaleur du feu. Snape était toujours aussi glacial et encore une fois, Potter et Granger firent les frais de sa mauvaise humeur permanente. Aussi fut-il surpris quand à la fin de la leçon le professeur intima à 'Monsieur Zabini' l'ordre de rester. La classe se vida. En guise d'au revoir, Blaise fit un clin d'œil rassurant à Draco puis confiant, il se dirigea vers la chaire. Snape, la tête dans ses papiers fit un geste dans sa direction et lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir.

« Bien, Monsieur, » répondit Blaise en s'exécutant, les yeux baissés vers le pupitre. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il voulait chercher le regard du professeur, confiant dans son charme, mais ses yeux refusaient de lui obéir et regardaient obstinément vers le bas, comme s'ils voulaient démontrer leur culpabilité. Snape l'avait jinxé, le salaud. Blaise se reprocha ces quatre années de confiance absurde en lui-même. Il se dit cyniquement que cela devait arriver et qu'il allait payer maintenant capital et intérêts. On ne trompe pas impunément un être comme Severus Snape, chef de la maison Slytherin.

Et le professeur commença son discours d'un ton sec.

« Monsieur Zabini se croit sans doute irrésistible ? Monsieur Zabini se permet de jeter aux orties toutes les règles de bienséance de notre école, et-de-no-tre-mai-son ! Monsieur Zabini, non content d'ennuyer ses petites camarades de Hogwarts, s'attaque maintenant aux jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons ! Il faut vous dire, Monsieur, que votre attitude depuis le début de cette année est particulièrement révoltante. Vos frasques, Monsieur, jettent le discrédit sur cette école, et-sur-no-tre- mai-son ! Votre jeune âge peut être une excuse à votre inconscience, mais en aucun cas à votre trop précoce tendance à la dépravation ! »

Les mots cinglaient Blaise comme des coups de fouet, et laissaient derrière eux la douleur cuisante de l'appréhension de la sentence qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre. Une boule d'angoisse grossissait dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir. Snape savait pour les filles. Savait-il aussi pour Draco ? _Je n'ai rien fait de mal_, pensait-il très fort pour tenter de se persuader de son innocence. _Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je voulais m'amuser un peu, juste m'amuser. Je voulais amuser Draco._

Snape faisait les cent pas devant lui, lentement. Le frottement régulier du tissu de ses robes lui rappelait cette histoire macabre d'Edgar Allan Poe qu'il venait de lire, le souffle terrible du pendule qui avançait en oscillant vers sa victime. Il tremblait, attendant la morsure de la lame.

Et Snape continua.

« Vous viendrez en retenue pendant quinze jours et nettoierez les chaudrons de vos camarades. J'enlève cinquante points à Slytherin et vous laisse le soin d'expliquer mes raisons à vos camarades ce soir, au réfectoire, où vous devrez avouer vos crimes et faire amende honorable devant toute l'école réunie. Vous êtes une honte, Monsieur Zabini ! Sachez-le ! Et estimez-vous heureux de ne pas être renvoyé à vos parents. Maintenant, prenez un parchemin et rédigez votre confession. »

Blaise était déchiré. Soulagé de ne pas être renvoyé, mais inquiet à l'idée de devoir avouer ses fautes devant tous. Que fallait-il qu'il avoue ? Tout cela n'avait été qu'une farce. C'est ce qu'il leur dirait. Il fallait que cela ne soit qu'une méchante farce pour les autres, pas cette autre chose qui le tourmentait depuis l'expérience de cet été. Il prit une plume et commença à se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait écrire.

Le voyant embarrassé, Snape lui dicta les premières phrases puis le laissa poursuivre seul, tout en continuant son incessant va et vient devant lui. Débarrassé de ses défenses naturelles par la peur qu'il avait éprouvée, l'esprit de Blaise avait été quelques instants un livre ouvert et Snape avait pu lire en lui.

« Ainsi donc cet enfant a connu le plaisir du sexe, » se dit-il. C'était bien jeune mais il fallait s'y attendre avec un être à demi vélane par sa mère. Lui-même s'était souvent senti enclin à une tendresse bien étrangère à son caractère envers cet enfant, et lui avait passé trop souvent ses fautes. Il se dit qu'il était un peu coupable de la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements, qu'en un sens il avait failli à son rôle d'éducateur. Il tentait maintenant de redresser la barre, mais n'était-ce pas un peu tard ? Blaise devrait être surveillé de très près. Il en toucherait deux mots à Malfoy. Dûment sermonné, ce jeune gentleman en herbe saurait intimer, sinon un peu de plus de bon sens, au moins les barrières de ses inhibitions personnelles et ses bonnes manières d'aristocrate à son ami. Zabini avait maintenant presque terminé sa confession. Il s'en tirait bien, avec élégance et un brin de sournoiserie digne du Slytherin qu'il était. Snape ne put d'empêcher d'avoir un sourire de fierté. Lui avait fait son devoir de professeur, l'enfant avait rédigé des confessions somme toute assez innocentes ; il allait être la risée de toute l'école pendant quelque temps, et secrètement faire l'envie de beaucoup pendant bien plus longtemps encore. Mais ce qui importait, c'est que le message passe parmi les élèves : pas de sexe à l'école ! La prochaine incartade de qui que ce soit et ce serait le renvoi.

Blaise quitta la salle de potions les yeux baissés. Draco l'avait attendu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Tu en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco.

- Rien, fiche-moi la paix ! Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » bougonna Blaise, vexé.

Toute la soirée, Blaise garda les yeux baissés. Le sort ne s'estompait pas. « _Quelle calamité !_ se dit-il, _je vais devoir lire ce fichu parchemin à nu, sans pouvoir les prendre sous le charme de mon regard. Mais je boirai ma honte jusqu'à la lie. _Ça_ n'a pas d'importance puisque je ne te compromettrai pas, mon ami. _»

Quand l'heure du repas sonna, il s'avança jusqu'à l'estrade comme le lui avait demandé Snape et les yeux toujours baissés vers le sol, il demanda l'autorisation à la tablée des professeurs de faire une déclaration à tous les élèves. Puis il se tourna vers la salle rendue silencieuse sur un geste de Dumbledore et commença sa confession, d'une voix tremblant d'émotion.

« Je suis Blaise Zabini, élève de quatrième année, et je suis devant vous ce soir pour faire amende honorable pour ma conduite inqualifiable de ces dernières semaines. Je demande pardon à tous, et tout particulièrement aux Slytherins, de m'être conduit de manière aussi peu digne de ma maison, au risque de jeter sur vous le discrédit de ma goujaterie. »

La salle restait muette. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Blaise qui, grâce au sort de Snape, se voyait épargné la honte de soutenir ces regards. Somme toute, la punition n'était pas si terrible et sa voix s'affirma alors qu'il continuait de lire.

«J'ai fait du tort à plusieurs jeunes filles de l'école. Je ne me suis pas conduit en gentleman, comme je l'aurais dû, et je promets que je ne recommencerai plus. Je ne les séduirai plus pour leur voler des baisers… » Blaise avait bien sûr des partisans chez les garçons et les rires commencèrent à fuser dans leurs rangs mais les protestations des filles et quelques gifles et coups de coude bien assénés calmèrent les plus irrespectueux. Il reprit, rasséréné par cette réaction à sa contribution personnelle de son discours.

« Je suis conscient d'avoir indûment abîmer les cheveux ou les vêtements de certaines d'entre elles et je m'engage à rembourser les frais que j'ai pu causer par ma stupidité et ma méchanceté. Je suis bien sûr disposé à distribuer gratuitement mes crèmes de soin pour la peau et pour les cheveux à toutes celles qui le désirent. »

Cette phrase n'était pas sur le parchemin : Blaise venait de l'improviser. Snape fronça les sourcils, inquiet du tour comique que commençaient à prendre les choses. Mais le garçon s'en tint là et reprit sérieusement :

« J'ai conscience d'avoir transgressé une des règles essentielles de cette école qui m'a généreusement accueilli en son sein pour mon bien et mon éducation. Je suis conscient de m'être montré indigne d'en être membre. Par ma dépravation, j'ai nui à tous et plus encore à ma maison, qui perd cinquante points par ma faute … »

A ces mots, c'est toute la tablée Slytherin qui se mit à le siffler et le huer.

« Mais… mais si vous me pardonnez, et que grâce à la bonté et la générosité de mes maîtres on m'accorde une deuxième chance, je vous jure que je me conduirai désormais en élève exemplaire et que les jeunes filles n'auront plus à craindre de moi. J'attends votre condamnation ou votre pardon. »

Lorsque Blaise se tut, tous avaient retrouvé leur calme. Les murmures qui s'échangeaient indiquaient combien le châtiment qu'un des leurs avait attiré sur lui touchait en fait tous les élèves. Snape et Dumbledore avaient atteint leur but : faire réfléchir chacun aux conséquences de petits dérapages que les élèves jugeaient trop souvent innocents. Pas de flirt à Hogwarts : la règle ne souffrait pas d'exception, aussi minime soit-elle. Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves de se prononcer pour ou contre le pardon à Blaise. Ceux qui étaient « pour » étaient priés de se lever, les autres devaient rester assis. La salle se leva comme un seul homme. Blaise était pardonné. Il regagna sa place, les larmes aux yeux. Son préfet l'accueillit avec une gifle magistrale qui le fit trébucher sur le banc. La punition corporelle infligée à Blaise avait retenti comme un coup de fouet dans la salle silencieuse et n'avait échappé à personne. Snape eut un sourire doublement satisfait : d'abord, il était clair pour chacun que son délégué savait se faire respecter et la force qu'il avait mis dans le coup porté au jeune coupable affirmait encore son pouvoir sur les jeunes Slytherins ; et d'autre part, l'avertissement au manquement à la règle prenait ainsi un tour très concret qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Draco aida Blaise à se relever et lui tendit son mouchoir pour qu'il essuie les torrents qui coulaient maintenant de ses yeux. Ce soufflet du préfet fut le geste qui humilia sans doute le plus le jeune homme, davantage encore que la lecture de ses confessions. Le repas commença mais Blaise resta les yeux baissés et rougis, incapable d'avaler une bouchée, transi de honte et de douleur. Draco glissa discrètement sa main dans la sienne, sous la table, à l'abri des regards. Cette main fine et chaude qui serrait la sienne, froide et comme morte, lui apporta beaucoup de réconfort tout le temps que dura le repas. Blaise et Draco furent dans les derniers à quitter la grande salle. Draco passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami et le guida jusqu'au dortoir, en respectant son silence.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que tous dormaient à poings fermés, une silhouette quitta silencieusement le lit de Draco pour aller se pencher sur Blaise. Le garçon, qui ne dormait pas, passa ses bras autour du cou de la silhouette qui l'avait rejoint et l'attira contre lui. Il pleura un moment sur son épaule puis le laissa aller. Mais avant de rejoindre son lit, Draco posa ses lèvres sur le front de Blaise, puis sur ses yeux, puis sur ses lèvres. Alors seulement Blaise put trouver le sommeil.

_Prochain chapitre: Où l'on voit Blaise Zabini jouer à l'apprenti-sorcier, aux dépens de Draco._


	3. Initiation

_**Initiation**_

**_P_**endant quelque temps Blaise fit profil bas. Lui qui n'avait jamais été particulièrement démonstratif ou turbulent se fit presque invisible, marchant en silence, tête basse, dans l'ombre de Draco. Il redoubla d'effort en cours et impressionna ses professeurs par la maturité de ses réponses et l'étendue de sa culture. Grâce à sa stratégie de la modestie et du sérieux, il fit oublier l'instant de notoriété qui l'avait jeté sous les feux de la rampe. Mais Draco ne s'y trompait pas. Blaise restait en lui-même le vaurien racé et facétieux qu'il avait découvert au début de cet automne. On lui interdisait de s'amuser avec les filles ? Soit ! Il se tournerait alors vers les garçons. Ce fut ce qu'il avoua à un Draco hilare un après-midi pluvieux où ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une chambre de l'auberge des Trois Balais. Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils s'étaient dévêtus chacun derrière un paravent et drapés comme dans une toge dans une grande serviette, ils s'étaient étendus devant l'âtre sur un épais tapis de haute laine où ils profitaient de la chaleur vivante des flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Blaise passa sa main sur le bras blanc de Draco et lui déclara sans préambule :

« Je verrais volontiers un joli tatouage sur cette belle peau veloutée.

- Un tatouage ? Quelle idée !

- J'en ai un, moi. Tu veux le voir ?

- Tout dépend où il est situé. Après ce que tu m'as avoué tout à l'heure, je me demande même si je suis en sécurité ici avec toi, et cette serviette qui sert d'unique rempart à ma chasteté.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Du moins pas encore ! ajouta Blaise, avec un sourire malicieux accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Alors, tu veux le voir, oui ou non ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ! »

Draco cherchait des yeux un petit tatouage discrètement dessiné sur le bras ou sur le haut du dos. Intrigué, il ajouta finalement : « Oui, montre-le moi ! »

Blaise se releva sur les genoux et dénoua la serviette qui l'emballait. Il tourna le dos à Draco et s'assit sur ses talons.

« Tu es prêt ? Alors admire et meurs de jalousie ! »

Un magnifique félin se déployait sur ses reins, ouvrant sa gueule féroce vers la taille de Blaise et déployant ses pattes arrière sur ses fesses rondes et fermes. La queue du félin s'enfonçait dans la vallée étroite et réapparaissait à la naissance de la cuisse, s'arrondissant pour souligner la courbe de la fesse droite.

« Oh que c'est beau ! » laissa échapper Draco, émerveillé de la finesse des détails de la bête, de son réalisme saisissant.

« Tu aimes mes fesses, hein, petit coquin ? se moqua Blaise.

- Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était si gros, ce tatouage ! Je pensais que tu t'étais fait faire un petit tatoo dans un endroit discret ! »

Blaise riait de l'air éberlué de Draco et celui-ci l'imita bientôt.

« Mais, mon petit coeur, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi le tatouage. Ni le motif, ni l'emplacement !

- Qui alors ? s'enquit Draco, sceptique. Ne me dis pas que c'est ta cousine Amanda !

- Non, ce n'est pas elle, même si c'est elle qui l'a fait venir, répondit Blaise, mystérieux.

- Dis-moi tout ! supplia Draco, décidemment très intrigué.

- Je ne peux te le dire que si tu me promets une chose.

- Quoi ?

- Ceci est en fait un tatouage rituel, le résultat d'une initiation si tu préfères. Et je ne peux en parler que si tu décides à ton tour à accepter l'initiation.

- Mais initié à quoi ? demanda Draco.

- Tu verras. Tu me fais confiance ou pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton honneur ! Ce n'est rien dont tu pourrais avoir honte. Tu pourras même choisir de rendre le tatouage invisible s'il devient trop difficile à porter. Alors, ta réponse ? Je t'ai fait confiance, moi, et j'ai accepté de me dévoiler pour toi. Si tu es mon ami, alors, quelle meilleure manière de sceller notre amitié ? Ce serait quelque chose que nous aurions en commun, un secret partagé entre nous deux.

- Très bien, j'accepte de me faire initier.

- Alors je t'explique. Ce tatouage, c'est toi-même. C'est ton corps qui le choisit parce qu'il est un reflet de ton âme dans un autre univers, celui des esprits-animaux. Ce que tu as vu au bas de mon dos, c'est la marque indélébile qui prouve que je suis allé dans cet autre monde. Pour rencontrer mon esprit-animal. Mon double, si tu préfères. Je te rassure tout de suite : je n'en garde aucun souvenir, à part ce magnifique félin. Mais c'est comme ça que ça se passe. Une fois le contact établi et le tatouage sur ton corps, tu peux retourner là-bas et lui venir ici, mais seulement si les deux le désirent. Et si tu possèdes assez de puissance magique pour accomplir le voyage seul. Pour l'initiation, c'est plus facile, ça se passe à deux.

- ça n'est pas de la magie noire au moins ? Je n'ai pas envie de finir à Azkaban.»

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est de la magie primordiale. Celle de nos ancêtres préhistoriques. Beaucoup de sorciers très comme il faut portent un tel tatouage, paraît-il. Mais ça ne se sait pas parce qu'en dévoilant ton tatouage tu dévoiles aussi une partie de toi. N'oublie pas que l'esprit-animal est le reflet de ta personnalité. Alors, tu te décides ou tu as la frousse ?

- Je n'ai pas la frousse. Mais dis-moi d'abord ce qui t'a poussé à accepter l'initiation. Je suis curieux de le savoir.

- C'est par défi. Amanda a un tatoo, elle aussi, et elle m'a défié d'en avoir un aussi. J'ai accepté tout de suite, sans même savoir ce que c'était. Normal, j'avais confiance en elle, moi. Pas comme toi maintenant. Je t'avoue que tu me déçois un peu, mais bon, tout le monde n'est pas comme moi : audacieux et confiant dans mes amis !

- Oh mais regardez-moi le Gryffondor qui se réveille en Monsieur Blaise Zabini le brave petit sans-cervelle fonceur-droit-dans-tous-les-murs ! » se moqua Draco, blessé du reproche de Blaise qui lui allait droit au cœur.

« Tu peux m'insulter tant que tu veux, serpent ! Je reste fier de mon petit côté Gryffondor et j'emmerde ceux que ça décoiffe ! Retourne te chercher un trou bien profond pour te planquer en attendant que le danger passe, trouillard ! Mais ne viens plus rien me demander ensuite ! Tu pourras pleurer tes larmes de sale petite vipère jusqu'à te noyer dedans, je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt pour t'aider. » persiffla Blaise, sachant bien que quelques insultes bien senties sur la lâcheté faisaient mouche à tous les coups sur Draco.

« C'est ça, persifleur de mon cœur ! Je te préfère en Serpentard. J'adore la poésie de tes insultes, » rétorqua Draco en riant de bon cœur. Blaise sourit, et délibérément provocateur, il laissa tomber la serviette complètement, dévoilant la beauté éclatante de son jeune corps. Draco sentit ses joues s'empourprer mais il ne détourna pas les yeux du spectacle offert, de peur de subir une autre volée d'invectives sur le thème de sa couardise.

« D'accord, j'accepte d'être initié par toi. Que faut-il que je fasse ?

- Rien ici. Nous irons samedi dans la salle des Requêtes et je pratiquerai le rite pour toi. Je dois me préparer à l'initiation. Ça n'est pas très compliqué mais il faut que je récupère les documents nécessaires à la cérémonie, je ne les connais pas par cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que j'aurai, comme esprit-animal ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Ça peut aller de la mouche à la baleine, en passant par le poulet ou le gros cochon. Je te verrais bien avec une mignonne petite souris blanche sur la joue, ou une énorme araignée velue en plein milieu du front, tiens ! …pour faire le pendant à l'éclair d'une personne qu'on ne nommera pas !

- Hé ! mais si c'est ça, je refuse ! Je ne veux pas qu'on le voie, ce tatouage, sinon je ne marche pas. » protesta Draco, de nouveau vaguement inquiet.

« Ne t'en fais pas, gros malin ! L'esprit-animal se cache toujours sinon, ça se saurait ! En général, les gens l'ont sur le ventre ou sur le dos, mais toujours dans un endroit que les vêtements peuvent cacher. Amanda m'a dit que certains pensent que c'est ce qui aurait poussé nos très lointains ancêtres africains à se couvrir le corps. L'invention du vêtement de ville, en quelque sorte.

- Tu me le promets, hein ?

- Oui, évidemment, tête creuse ! Bon, la pluie s'est arrêtée et nos vêtements sont secs. Il serait temps qu'on retourne à l'école, sinon on va sauter le dîner ! »

Ils reprirent le chemin de Hogwarts, Blaise satisfait de lui et Draco vaguement inquiet mais trop fier pour le montrer.

Le samedi arriva un peu trop vite pour Draco. Mais fidèle à sa parole, ou plutôt n'osant pas se défiler, il se rendit à la salle des Requêtes devant laquelle Blaise l'attendait, un vieux porte-document de cuir rouge sous le bras. Il fit sa requête et laissa entrer son ami en premier.

Draco pénétra dans une grande caverne éclairée par des torches. Les murs étaient couverts de peintures rupestres montrant des troupeaux de bovins, et de rennes ou de cerfs, il n'aurait pas su dire. Il vit aussi quelques lions sur la paroi qui était à sa gauche et des mammouths et une série d'empreintes de mains humaines rouges apposées à la paroi de droite. Au centre de la caverne, devant un feu de braises rougeoyantes, se dressait une espèce de portique d'où pendaient deux chaînes se terminant par des bracelets de fer maintenus fermés au moyen d'une goupille de métal. La vue de ce portique troubla un peu Draco qui sentait sa résolution s'évaporer comme la rosée du matin. Mais Blaise le rassura en ces termes :

« Ne te laisse pas impressionner par le décor. N'importe quel endroit ferait l'affaire, mais je trouve que le côté primitif de cette grotte ajoute du piment à la chose, tu ne trouves pas ? » Draco ne répondit pas. Mais l'humeur joueuse de Blaise contrastant avec la solennité de l'endroit suffit à le rassurer totalement.

« Approche et déshabille-toi maintenant. » Blaise venait de faire apparaître une chaise où Draco commença à déposer ses vêtements. Il retira sa robe de sorcier, qu'il plia soigneusement, puis son pull et sa chemise, qu'il traita de la même manière.

« Défais tout, même tes chaussures et tes sous-vêtements. Tu dois être complètement nu pour ne pas interférer avec l'apparition du tatouage. »

Draco s'exécuta lentement, un peu gêné, mais jetant un coup d'œil à Blaise, il vit que celui-ci ne le regardait pas ; il avait ouvert le porte-documents et feuilletait rapidement les quelques feuillets qui s'y trouvaient.

« Quand tu seras prêt, tu viendras te placer sous le portique et je pourrai commencer à officier.»

Une table apparut sous la baguette de Blaise, devant le portique et Draco s'avança, un peu emprunté, les deux mains cachant son sexe. Le porte-document fut déposé sur la table, ouvert, et Blaise se tourna vers son ami, lui souriant gentiment.

« Donne-moi tes mains maintenant que je puisse t'attacher. » Il procéda calmement, ajustant les chaînes de façon que les bras de Draco soient bien écartés et tendus.

« Oui, je sais, c'est peu confortable, comme position, mais la cérémonie ne dure pas très longtemps. C'est très supportable, tu verras. Tu en seras quitte avec une marque aux poignets et aux chevilles pendant quelques jours. Maintenant, les pieds. »

Il s'accroupit devant Draco et attacha ses pieds de la même façon à des chaînes similaires que le futur initié n'avait pas vues tout d'abord, et qui réveillèrent immédiatement son appréhension.

« Voilà ! On peut commencer maintenant. Et je profite que tu es à ma merci pour t'encourager à ma façon, si tu permets. Bien sûr que tu permets, hein ? », ajouta-t-il malicieusement. Il prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Puis il se plaça derrière la table, face au portique, et bras écartés il lut un texte apparemment écrit dans une langue très ancienne, articulant chaque mot avec soin. Quand il eut terminé sa litanie, il vint s'asseoir en tailleur devant Draco et ferma les yeux.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda celui-ci, regrettant déjà la morsure des fers dans la chair tendre de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

« Chut ! Patience ! J'ai ouvert la porte aux esprits-animaux. Je dois entrer en méditation maintenant pour guider ton double de son monde dans le nôtre. » Blaise se concentra sur lui-même en récitant tout bas le mantra qui le libérerait de l'emprise de son corps charnel. Soudain, il se raidit, le visage levé vers la voûte de la grotte et sa respiration s'amplifia. Une sorte de vapeur rougeâtre se matérialisa entre les deux garçons, qui se mit à pulser comme agitée par une brise capricieuse.

C'est alors que Draco sentit la première brûlure sur la peau de son ventre, bientôt suivie d'un millier d'autres, chacune plus douloureuse que la précédente. Bientôt il se mit à crier pour que cela s'arrête enfin, mais la douleur n'avait pas de fin, passant en vagues rapides sur la peau tendre de son ventre, descendant en cascades jusqu'à sa cuisse droite. Il hurlait, implorait pitié, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se débattait pour se libérer mais les chaînes tenaient bon. Les anneaux de fer déchiraient ses chevilles et ses poignets qui commençaient à saigner. Puis la douleur s'atténua et devint supportable. Draco pleurait en silence maintenant, épuisé. Sa tête pendait sur sa poitrine. La sueur inondait son corps. Il sentait qu'il allait perdre conscience.

« Blaise ! murmura-t-il, suppliant. Détache-moi, s'il te plait. » Et il s'évanouit.

Blaise sortit de sa transe à peu près au même moment. Lui aussi était épuisé. Il lui fallut concentrer toute sa volonté pour trouver la force de se relever, d'aller détacher son ami. Draco s'écroula dans ses bras, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il pointa son index vers le sol pour matérialiser une couverture sur laquelle il étendit Draco, toujours inconscient. Il essuya la sueur de son visage, puis de son torse et de ses bras. Enfin, avec une extrême délicatesse, il épongea le sang mêlé de sueur qui couvrait son ventre, là où s'étendait maintenant le dessin d'un serpent ailé. Le dragon ouvrait sa gueule autour du nombril de Draco, dardant son regard féroce vers le haut. Le corps sinueux, noir, vert et bleu descendait au milieu de son ventre. La queue se déployait sur sa cuisse où elle semblait planter ses crochets. Les deux ailes membraneuses s'entrouvraient sur son aine. L'animal était splendide et Blaise écarquillait des yeux admiratifs. Il était très fier de ce merveilleux résultat, comme un père de son fils nouveau né. Il n'avait pas douté une seconde que Draco était d'essence noble mais voir sur lui ce dragon mythique, un des animaux les plus sacrés avec la licorne et le phoenix, le ravissait au plus haut point. Nul doute que Draco serait enchanté de son tatouage. Et justement, il revenait à lui. Blaise lui décocha un sourire épanoui, et passa amoureusement la main sur son visage.

« Il est beau, Draco ! Il est magnifique ! Félicitations, tu peux être très fier. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus beau.

- Espèce de …connard irresponsable ! » cracha Draco entre ses dents. Sa voix faible sifflait, mauvaise, et la rage qui brûlait dans ses yeux avertirent Blaise qu'il valait peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il s'éloigne un moment, le temps que la douleur encore intense s'estompe et que son ami reprenne totalement ses esprits. Il se leva donc et rangea les feuilles dans son porte-documents. Draco continuait de fulminer tout bas, rassemblant assez de forces pour s'asseoir, ce qui lui arracha un cri de souffrance. Puis il vit l'animal sur son ventre, et resta bouche bée.

« Oh, Blaise, c'est moi : Draco, le dragon ! Blaise ! Il est si…beau !

- Je te l'avais bien dit, non ? Draco le bien nommé. Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine que je t'apprenne à le rendre invisible, celui-là.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir, pour la douleur. J'ai cru que j'allais crever !

- Tu crois que ça n'en valait pas la peine ? Un petit moment de souffrance, c'est si vite passé…

- Tu veux rire, là ! Ça me fait encore un mal de chien ! Et t'as vu mes poignets ? Comment je vais expliquer ça, moi ? Et ça va me faire mal longtemps, comme ça ? Tu as intérêt à tout me dire maintenant avant que je te fasse avouer sous la torture…

- Ne dramatise pas ! Tu auras mal quelques jours mais ça va s'estomper. Demain ça te fera encore un peu souffrir mais après-demain, ce sera juste très sensible, comme un gros coup de soleil. »

- J'ai jamais eu de coup de soleil, débile !

- Eh ben comme ça, tu sauras ce que ça fait ! Tu mourras pas idiot, crétin ! Pour tes poignets, j'ai apporté un onguent. Tiens ! Mais tu t'es salement amoché, ça c'est sûr ! Quelle idée de se débattre comme ça !

- Si tu m'avais prévenu j'aurais essayé de limiter les dégâts, pauvre tâche ! T'es qu'un malade !

- Oui, c'est ça ! Si ça peut te soulager, insulte-moi tant que tu veux !

- Ça ne me soulage pas ! Ce qui me soulagerait, ce serait de te réduire ta sale petite gueule de sournois en bouillie ! Gros con ! »

Blaise commençait à se demander si la rancoeur de Draco s'apaiserait un jour. Alors, d'instinct, il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui déclara le plus innocemment du monde :

« Vas-y, si tu trouves que je le mérite. Mais sache que je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. »

Sa spontanéité eut pour effet de désamorcer immédiatement la colère de Draco.

« Aide-moi plutôt à passer cet onguent sur mes plaies. Rends-toi utile.

- Merci Blaise de m'avoir initié ! marmonna Blaise en s'exécutant.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. »

Blaise aida Draco à se rhabiller. Ils rentrèrent au dortoir et après avoir avalé la potion analgésique que lui tendait Blaise, Draco s'endormit très vite, son joli dragon lové sur son ventre. Cette nuit là, il fit un rêve étrange. Il vola dans un ciel tourmenté, empli de vapeurs épaisses qui roulaient sans cesse sur elles mêmes, sans jamais voir le sol en dessous de lui. Lors d'un vol en balai, l'air vous frappait le visage violemment ; ici, il glissait sur lui tel la caresse d'un amant, comme s'il avait eu une carapace d'écailles pour le protéger. Il entendit même un grondement puissant surgir de sa gorge, qui se prolongea longtemps dans l'épaisse atmosphère. Ce monde était lugubre mais fascinant, et il était heureux.

Au matin, une forte fièvre le cloua au lit. Alarmé, Blaise alla chercher Madame Pomfrey, sans bien sûr lui révéler son rôle dans cette affaire. Restée seule avec Draco, l'infirmière l'examina, le sermonna sur l'état de ses poignets et de ses chevilles et souleva d'une main autoritaire sa veste de pyjama. La tête lourde, le pauvre Draco avait du mal à se concentrer. Il se laissa faire docilement lorsqu'elle baissa le pantalon du pyjama.

« Tu es légèrement enflé, mon garçon, lui dit-elle d'un ton radouci. Tu es bien jeune pour avoir osé aller chercher ton esprit-animal. Mais celui qui t'a initié aurait pu prendre quelques précautions, tout de même. La peau du bas ventre est délicate et c'est cette inflammation qui cause ta fièvre. Je vais soigner tes membres mais pour ton ventre, j'ai besoin d'un deuxième avis. »

Elle rajusta la couette jusqu'au menton du malade et le quitta. Draco replongea aussitôt dans un demi sommeil fiévreux, dont il fut tiré par le froid sur sa peau. La couette avait été repoussée au bout de son lit, son pantalon de pyjama enlevé et tout son tatouage était exposé impudiquement au regard impénétrable du professeur Snape. Celui-ci souleva son poignet droit pour l'examiner de plus près, puis posa la main sur le ventre du jeune homme. Le contact de la paume froide le fit frissonner mais atténua un instant sa souffrance. Snape et Pomfrey s'entretenaient à voix basse à côté de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais cela le laissait indifférent. Il désirait tant que cette brûlure atroce s'arrête enfin. Puis il se retrouva à nouveau sous la couette, bien bordé, et on lui fit boire un liquide âcre à l'arrière-goût de pomme acide. Sa journée passa à dormir, et avaler d'autres rasades de potion au goût de pomme. Le soir même, il parvenait à oublier sa brûlure et il put tenir une conversation avec Blaise.

Lorsqu'il entra en classe de potions le lendemain matin, Snape le fixa longuement et lui demanda avec bienveillance comment il se portait. Rempli de gratitude à l'égard de son chef de maison, Draco le remercia et reprit sa place. La vie venait de reprendre son cours.

_Prochain chapitre: Où l'on voit Blaise Zabini payer très cher pour ses péchés._


	4. L Eveil du Dragon

_**L'Eveil du Dragon**_

**_D_**e la pluie, toujours de la pluie. Cet hiver n'en finira donc jamais ?

« Je voudrais tant que toi et moi allions marcher dans les bois odorants et les prés écrasés de soleil. Nous gravirions ensemble les collines de mon pays, qui ronronnent telles des chattes géantes sous la caresse des brises d'été. Je t'emmènerais traîner les pieds dans les ruisseaux moussus qui jouent à cache-cache avec les joncs. Tu épierais avec moi les chevaux sauvages qui peuplent la lande, et les chants obsédants des insectes empliraient nos oreilles. O, mon ami, toi qui combles mes jours et visites mes nuits, toi pour qui je respire, toi pour qui mon cœur bat, tu me regardes et tu ne vois pas, tu m'écoutes et ne comprends pas, tu me parles mais ne t'ouvres pas. Mon ami, ô mon ami, j'ai si grand désir de toi. »

« Dragon, ô Dragon, en ce jour qui naît, souviens-toi que jamais encore le lien si fort ne fut brisé entre ce monde et le tien ! »

Quelqu'un arrivait. C'était Draco. Il fallait faire vite. Blaise posa sa baguette et replia vite le parchemin sur lequel il était penché.

« Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vas être en retard en cours ! C'est quoi, ce parchemin ?

- Rien. J'arrive,» répondit Blaise en faisant glisser le parchemin dans son porte-documents en cuir rouge.

« Ce n'est pas un devoir d'école, ça. Je me trompe ? Tu n'es pas en train de me préparer un de tes coups en vache, j'espère.

- Mais non, parano ! C'est personnel, c'est tout.

- Personnel ? Comme une lettre d'amour à cousine Amanda ?, se moquait déjà Draco.

- Abruti ! Fiche-moi la paix. Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. » rétorqua Blaise, très agacé.

Mais Draco poursuivait : « Tu veux que je te prépare la corde pour te pendre ?

- T'es vraiment lourd, tu sais ça ? Lâche-moi. »

Blaise allongea le pas, laissant derrière lui un Draco un peu vexé, en tout cas interdit de voir son ami si maussade. Ils arrivèrent donc l'un derrière l'autre à leur salle de classe. Draco respecta alors le silence de Blaise, se disant qu'après tout, tout le monde pouvait avoir de mauvais moments. Il lui glissa quand même un de ces petits dessins humoristiques dont il avait le secret, montrant une caricature de Blaise pleurant aux pieds d'une mystérieuse silhouette drapée de voiles noirs, puis se prenant la gorge à deux mains pour s'étrangler de désespoir. Le dessin animé enchaîna ces deux scènes trois ou quatre fois sous les yeux de l'intéressé, avant qu'il ne le réduise en boule et le fourre dans son cartable.

Au déjeuner, l'humeur de Blaise semblait s'être considérablement améliorée et il demanda à Draco ce qu'il pensait d'une petite virée au village le lendemain samedi.

« Pourquoi pas ? Nous pourrions aller nous jeter quelques bièraubeurres, histoire de tuer le temps. J'ai fini mon devoir de transfigurations hier soir.

- Tu me laisseras le copier ? Non, je rigole ! J'ai presque fini le mien de toute manière, plaisanta Blaise.

- Tu apporteras ton porte-documents spécial 'Parchemins Ultra Secrets' ?

- Non ! Crève. »

Le lendemain, la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé et c'est trempés qu'ils arrivèrent à l'auberge des Trois Balais. Le serveur sembla les reconnaître comme s'ils étaient déjà des habitués. Il leur fit un clin d'œil entendu en proposant : 'de la bièraubeurre et une chambre ?' Ce gars avait peut-être un don de vision, à moins qu'il n'ait essayé un sous-entendu graveleux.

« Tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'on est venus ici ? demanda Blaise, en retirant ses vêtements mouillés. C'était juste avant ton initiation. Tu sais que je n'ai pas revu ton tatouage depuis ? Il faut que je t'explique comment le rendre invisible. Je peux le voir ?

- Non ! Crève. » dit Draco, imitant la réplique favorite du Blaise excédé.

Puis il se mit à l'aise aussi et s'emballa dans une grande serviette, comme la dernière fois. Qu'il faisait bon sentir le tissu moelleux sur sa peau et la douce chaleur du feu sécher ses cheveux. Il avait un drôle de sourire en coin et n'était pas mécontent de la répartie cinglante dont il venait de gratifier son ami.

« Un point partout, on dirait. » répliqua enfin Blaise. « Toujours aussi aimable, mon chou. L'ennui, c'est qu'il faut que tu me le montres si tu veux connaître la manière de l'effacer. C'est indispensable.

- Là, c'est deux à un pour toi ! reconnut Draco de bonne grâce.

- Alors, viens t'allonger sur le lit. »

Draco s'exécuta, s'étendant confortablement au milieu du lit, les mains nouées derrière la nuque. Blaise vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés puis entreprit d'écarter la serviette qui cachait le dragon tatoué. Draco le fixait des yeux, amusé, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Blaise s'empourpra.

« Je te fais tant d'effet, plaisanta Draco. Ou bien c'est le dragon ?

- Il est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir, murmura Blaise. Je vais poser mes mains sur lui, et je prononcerai la formule qui doit le faire disparaître. Quand tu seras prêt, tu la répèteras. Tu sentiras une brûlure intense mais ça ne durera que quelques secondes, le temps que tu récites la formule à l'envers. Alors reste calme. Ça fait toujours mal la première fois. L'esprit-animal qui est lié à toi croit que tu veux briser le lien qui vous unit. Il réagit et cherche à te punir, en quelque sorte. Nous devrons recommencer plusieurs jours de suite, pour qu'il comprenne tes intentions. A chaque fois, la douleur est moins forte. Et finalement, quand il te fera totalement confiance, il ne restera plus qu'un léger picotement, à peine perceptible, et tu pourras rester des heures entières sans ton dragon. Tu es prêt ?

- Tu ne me caches rien d'essentiel, tu es sûr ? demanda Draco, soupçonneux.

- Fais-moi confiance. »

Blaise vint s'agenouiller au-dessus de Draco, l'enserrant de ses jambes pour l'immobiliser. Un trouble étrange s'était emparé de lui quand leurs cuisses entrèrent en contact. Le dessin ferme des muscles de Draco, et son sexe ainsi exposé, lui nouaient la gorge et réveillaient en son corps un désir charnel qu'il n'avait éprouvé qu'en faisant l'amour avec sa cousine. Son bas-ventre lui faisait mal et il dut faire un effort pour retrouver ses esprits. Draco, heureusement, ne s'aperçut de rien, tout à l'appréhension de l'épreuve à venir. Blaise posa ses mains sur le dragon, le caressant tout entier de la tête à la queue. Puis il demanda à Draco de faire de même, très doucement. Il appuya ses mains sur celles de son ami, le guidant dans ses caresses.

« Et maintenant, il est temps d'éveiller le dragon. Je dis la formule deux fois, pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'erreur. Puis ce sera ton tour. 'Laken Amaken Lomé'.

- 'Laken Amaken Lomé'. » La douleur le frappa d'un coup, brûlant ses entrailles comme un flot de lave.

« 'Lomé Amaken Laken' Répète la formule ! Vite ! » Blaise pesait de tout son poids sur Draco, qui se cambrait sous la fulgurance de la brûlure. Draco bredouilla les trois mots, fou de douleur, et tout s'arrêta. Le sang battait à ses tempes, ses yeux inondaient son visage de larmes. Il haletait, bouche ouverte.

Blaise s'étendit à côté de lui, le caressa, le consola. Il couvrit sa bouche de baisers, lécha ses larmes. Draco se laissa faire ; il glissa même ses mains sous la serviette de Blaise qui tomba, les laissant peau contre peau. Il sentirent tous deux le désir de l'autre, impérieux, irrépressible, un désir qui effaçait les inhibitions, réclamait qu'on le comble sur le champ. Ils se perdirent dans le plaisir qu'ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, se noyèrent dans un océan de caresses, s'oublièrent dans la chaleur de leurs corps. Enfin comblés, ils restèrent enlacés et s'endormirent, respirant le même air, rêvant les mêmes songes.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla la tête lourde et le bras gauche engourdi. Il réalisa soudain que c'était la tête de Blaise qui pesait sur son épaule et que c'était ses cheveux qui lui caressaient la joue. Alors il se tortilla pour se dégager. Blaise se retourna mais ne se réveilla pas. Draco était furieux : tout lui revenait en mémoire maintenant. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain adjacente à la chambre et se doucha, se frottant vigoureusement comme pour effacer de sa peau tout souvenir de cette nuit avec Blaise. Des larmes de dépit se mêlaient à l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage.

Il venait de finir de s'habiller quand Blaise le rejoignit.

« Bonjour, petit dragon ! Tu es déjà prêt ? Pas de caresses ce matin, alors … Oh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Il venait de remarquer l'air contrarié de Draco.

« Rien ne va. Tu es content de toi, je suppose ! Tu es parvenu à tes fins, espèce de pervers. Tu avais planifié ça dès le départ, hein ? » Draco tremblait de rage maintenant, les poings crispés, le visage fermé.

« De quoi tu parles, Draco ? Non, bien sur que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? » Blaise tombait des nues. Pourquoi ce changement d'humeur si brutal chez son ami ? Il le savait versatile et prompt à s'enflammer, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu déclencher une telle scène.

« Je ne comprends pas, Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ?

- Ce que… ce qui s'est passé hier soir, bredouilla Draco, …entre nous. Ce n'est pas…_bien !_ C'est dégoûtant ! Je te faisais confiance et… et tu as profité de moi !

- Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, ou si peu, répliqua Blaise d'un ton cassant. Arrête de faire ta mijaurée. On s'est juste donné un peu de plaisir, c'est tout. On n'a pas baisé. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! »

Blaise se sentait soudain pris au dépourvu, un peu vexé de cette agression inattendue et imméritée. Mais il regrettait déjà le ton mordant de sa réponse, qui ne pouvait que braquer un peu plus Draco contre lui. Draco le poussa sans ménagement pour rejoindre la chambre. Il ramassait déjà son écharpe et son manteau lorsque Blaise l'empoigna.

« Ne pars pas encore ! C'est trop facile ! On rejette la faute sur les autres et tout est dit, c'est ça ? Mais je te rappelle que nous étions deux, hier et que tu ne m'as pas vraiment donné l'impression de te faire violer. D'accord, on s'est laissés emporter, mais tu as ta part de responsabilité là-dedans. Tu ne diras pas le contraire.

- Tu m'as attiré dans un piège, sale vélane pervers. Tu _savais_ ce qui arriverait. Tu as profité d'un instant de faiblesse et … et…

- Un _instant_ de faiblesse ! Tu pleurais comme un gamin ! Tu t'es littéralement accroché à moi !

- C'est faux ! J'avais mal et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Mais toi, tu savais ! Tu comptais là-dessus ! Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre plus d'une fois, rappelle-toi ! Je sais comment tu t'y prends pour piéger tes victimes !

- Tu es injuste. »

Blaise était désarmé, blessé au plus profond de son être. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs sur son ami justement parce qu'il le respectait et voulait mériter sa confiance. Et maintenant celui-ci lui faisait la pire des injures. Il avait soudain envie de pleurer, ou de vomir. Il lâcha Draco et alla s'asseoir devant le feu, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Sa peau nue frissonnait malgré la chaleur des flammes.

« Va-t-en, » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. « Va-t-en et laisse-moi mourir. »

Mais Draco n'entendit pas ces derniers mots. Il avait déjà claqué la porte.

Blaise rentra tard à l'école, ce dimanche. Il voulait éviter Draco le plus possible, sachant que celui-ci chercherait la même chose. Il se sentait seul, abandonné, misérable. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. L'amitié n'existait pas, se dit-il. Ce n'était qu'une illusion inventée par des romantiques assez niais et aveugles pour combler le vide de leur âme égoïste avec le reflet sublimé de leur propre désir d'amour.

Les jours passaient. Une mélancolie tenace s'était emparée de Blaise et le laissait vide, au-delà du désespoir. Il avait tout gâché. Tout cela aurait pu être si différent. Tout aurait _dû_ être différent. Elle était là, la solution, bien évidemment. Il fallait effacer le souvenir de cette soirée désastreuse. Repartir de zéro. Où était ce sort d'oubliette qu'il avait découvert par hasard dans un vieux grimoire emprunté au charmant professeur Lockhart ? Il en avait fait une copie qu'il avait ensuite glissée dans son porte-documents de cuir rouge, bien sûr. Il prononça les mots-clés et le porte-documents se laissa ouvrir. Sur le dessus s'étalait un parchemin jauni où un jour de pluie, il avait griffonné quelques pensées mélancoliques. O Combien ces quelques phrases d'alors reflétaient son humeur d'aujourd'hui et rouvraient sa blessure ! Les dernières phrases le troublaient tout particulièrement, sans qu'il sût vraiment pourquoi. « Mon ami, ô mon ami, j'ai si grand désir de toi. » et puis : « Dragon, ô Dragon, en ce jour qui naît, souviens-toi que jamais encore le lien si fort ne fut brisé entre ce monde et le tien ! » Il lui semblait soudain, à relire ces lignes, que le poète en lui exprimait ses sentiments en terme d'amour plutôt que d'amitié.

Les larmes aux yeux, il résolut d'en finir au plus tôt. Il feuilleta les parchemins délicatement, certains étant très anciens et donc fragiles, et trouva le sort d'oubliette. Le parchemin qu'il avait dédié à son amitié pour Draco lui parut tout indiqué pour sceller l'enchantement. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la feuille et se mit à réciter le sort d'oubliette de Lockhart. Enfin, lorsque vint le moment de diriger le sort, il psalmodia ces mots:

« Panthère et dragon, dragon et panthère, que la magie première opère. Dans ce monde comme dans l'autre, panthère et dragon tissent et défont la toile des souvenirs. Quand ce parchemin sera plié, dans ce monde comme dans l'autre les souvenirs seront enfouis. »

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à préciser un point d'encrage pour le départ du sort. Il réfléchit un instant et ajouta d'instinct: « Dragon, ô Dragon, en ce jour qui naît, souviens-toi que jamais encore le lien si fort ne fut brisé entre ce monde et le tien ! »

« Pourquoi cette phrase entre toutes ? se demanda-t-il, troublé. Mais parce qu'elle est parfaitement appropriée, se dit-il. Il ne se souviendra pas d'avoir éveillé le dragon, ni d'être jamais allé aux Trois Balais ce jour-là. C'est parfait. J'ai été bien inspiré, le jour où j'ai écrit ces mots.»

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. C'était Draco. Il plia le parchemin et referma le porte-documents.

« Blaise Zabini, dépêche-toi ! Tu vas encore être en retard en cours. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce parchemin ? Il avait l'air très ancien.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Malfoy. » bougonna Blaise. « Occupe-toi de tes fesses et laisse-moi m'occuper des miennes.

- Toujours d'aussi excellente humeur le matin à ce que je vois, » ricana Draco. « C'est la pluie qui te met dans cet état ?

- Peut-être. Il parait qu'il y en a encore pour une semaine. Si tu veux, demain, on pourrait tuer le temps ensemble devant un bon feu et une bièraubeurre ? On passerait l'après-midi aux Trois Balais !

- Tu as prévu de m'initier à quoi cette fois ? A moins que tu n'aies l'intention d'essayer de me séduire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, Malfoy ? Je n'ai pas ces inclinations, espèce de pervers. Mais je t'avais promis de te montrer à rendre ton tatouage invisible. Si ça t'intéresse toujours bien sûr…

- C'est une idée. C'est bientôt les vacances et si mes parents découvrent ce que j'ai fait, ça risque d'être ma fête. Mon père me collerait une de ces raclées…

- Ton père te frappe ? » demanda Blaise, surpris du ton très sérieux de la dernière remarque de Draco.

- Je préfère ne pas trop lui en fournir l'occasion, si tu veux savoir. Il faut filer droit avec lui. Enfin, quand je dis droit… »

Le silence s'installa, lourd de sous-entendus. Blaise se dit qu'il connaissait bien mal la vie de son ami, finalement. Draco avait quant à lui repris son air crâneur et entrait en cours, bousculant sans ménagement son ennemi favori en lui lançant un « Hé Potter ! On s'écarte devant ses supérieurs ! On ne t'a pas appris ça, dans ta famille de …_moldus_ ? » Le mot était craché comme s'il avait été l'insulte suprême, ce qui était en fait le cas dans la bouche d'un Malfoy. Blaise sourit. Quelle morgue, quel orgueil chez ce garçon ! Il n'aurait su dire s'il craignait ou admirait une telle attitude, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il aurait adoré pouvoir en faire autant. Lui qui trompait son monde en affichant l'air innocent du parfait petit ange rêvait de troquer la ruse, qu'il voyait comme l'instrument des faibles, contre la hargne franche de Draco, marque d'une supériorité devant laquelle tous s'inclinaient. Il passa lentement devant Potter et lui décocha son regard le plus enjôleur, chargé d'une sympathie si profonde et d'un amour si pur que personne n'y résistait. A chacun ses armes ! La malice peut prendre bien des formes chez les Slytherins. D'abord frappé de plein fouet par Draco, le pauvre Harry venait apparemment de recevoir le coup de grâce par son lieutenant. Les autres Slytherins ricanaient derrière Blaise et s'apprêtaient à le suivre. Mais le jeune champion Gryffindor se redressait déjà, et ses yeux lançaient de tels éclairs que personne n'osa le défier davantage. Puis les heures défilèrent, dans un ennui total.

Le samedi, les nuages accordèrent à la terre une rémission. La pluie s'arrêta quelques heures. A l'auberge des Trois Balais, les deux garçons demandèrent une chambre et commandèrent de la bièraubeurre. Le serveur leur sourit et à leur grand étonnement, il ajouta : « Bien sûr, mes jeunes messieurs, comme d'habitude ! » Le feu les attendait dans l'âtre. Ils burent un peu puis Blaise se lança :

« Alors, tu es prêt à réveiller le dragon ?

- Allons-y. Que faut-il faire ?

- Tu te déshabilles et je te montre. » Devant le regard soupçonneux de Draco, il ajouta : « Ne crains rien, je ne vais pas te violer ! »

Lorsque le dragon apparut enfin dans toute sa splendeur, Blaise resta bouche bée, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

« Quelle merveille ! » articula-t-il enfin, comme pour lui-même. « Oh, Draco, quel honneur pour moi de toucher une telle beauté ! » Il s'était approché et à genoux devant son ami, il posa les mains sur ses hanches. Draco eut un léger mouvement de recul mais il était ému et laissa finalement Blaise poser ses doigts sur le dessin mystique. Cette caresse sur sa peau était une offrande, un signe d'adoration du croyant pour son dieu. Blaise leva des yeux embués de larmes vers son ami.

« Draco, comme je t'aime en ce moment !

- S'il te plaît, arrête, supplia Draco, gêné. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je ne joue pas. Je suis sincère. Je passerais ma vie à t'admirer si tu le voulais.

- Merci, mais je préfère que nous en restions là. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, visiblement. »

Là-dessus, il recula et alla prendre ses vêtements.

« Attends ! Et le rite ?

- Plus tard. Si tu continues, notre belle amitié va tomber en morceaux. Je préfère oublier ta conduite et attendre que tu sois de nouveau toi-même.

- Je vais bien ! Pardon, dit Blaise en se relevant. Je …je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Excuse-moi. Nous sommes venus pour ça : faisons-le. Je me tiendrai bien, je te promets. Mets-toi sur le lit, tu seras plus à l'aise. Moi je vais prendre le fauteuil.»

Rassuré, Draco s'assit sur le lit et Blaise commença le rituel.

« Draco, tu vas bien ? Je sais, c'est très douloureux, la première fois. Ca va passer, calme-toi. Le dragon est revenu. » Draco frappait du poing la poitrine de Blaise. Cette douleur insupportable, il tentait de la reporter sur lui, de se venger de lui avoir infliger cette torture.

« Zabini, je te hais ! Je te hais pour ce que tu me fais subir !

- Je sais, murmurait Blaise en le consolant. Tu vas dormir, maintenant. Tu te sentiras mieux ensuite. Laisse-moi t'enlacer. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres mais Draco le repoussa brutalement, furieux.

« Ecarte-toi de moi ! Je ne te parlerai plus jamais ! » Draco se retourna et s'endormit, épuisé. Mais Blaise avait mal. Il était désespéré, il se sentait laid et misérable pour la première fois de sa vie.

Au lever du jour, il quitta l'auberge et rentra à l'école. Il refusa de voir qui que ce soit et s'enferma dans un placard pour se laisser mourir. Quand il eut pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et que Snape, ameuté par le préfet des Slytherins, vint le tirer de son placard pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il se cacha le visage dans son manteau, ne supportant plus le regard des autres sur lui. Snape et Madame Pomfrey essayèrent de le faire parler ; ils lui firent la morale, ils le cajolèrent ; rien n'y fit : il répétait qu'il voulait mourir. Alors on le força à boire une potion qui l'endormit enfin.

Seul à l'infirmerie pendant que tous les autres étaient en cours, il rumina son malheur. Puis une idée lui vint. Il fallait que Draco oublie cette soirée désastreuse aux Trois Balais. Le sort d'oubliette de Lockhart !

« Panthère et dragon, dragon et panthère, que la magie première opère. Dans ce monde comme dans l'autre, panthère et dragon tissent et défont la toile des souvenirs. Quand ce parchemin sera plié, dans ce monde comme dans l'autre les souvenirs seront enfouis. Dragon, ô Dragon, en ce jour qui naît, souviens-toi que jamais encore le lien si fort ne fut brisé entre ce monde et le tien ! »

Les formules passaient ses lèvres avec facilité, comme s'il les avait apprises par cœur dans une autre vie. Il savait d'instinct qu'elles étaient parfaites. Enfin presque ! Il réfléchit un moment puis ajouta : « Moi, je n'oublierai pas. » et il plia le parchemin, le rangea dans le porte-documents de cuir rouge et partit en cours.

_Prochain chapitre: Où l'on voit Blaise Zabini enfin récolter ce qu'il a semé._


	5. La Première Fois

**_La Première Fois_**

**_D_**raco le regardait et lui souriait. « Tout va bien, il a tout oublié, » pensa Blaise, soudain rassuré. « Samedi matin, il y a entraînement de quidditch pour l'équipe Serpentard. Voudra-t-il venir aux Trois Balais ensuite ? »

A l'auberge des Trois Balais le serveur les reconnut, bien sûr. Sourire et clin d'œil, suivis d'un «_ Je vous donne votre chambre habituelle ?_ » Draco, surpris, regardait Blaise, qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre. « Il doit nous prendre pour d'autres, » laissa-t-il échapper. Il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que Draco ne se pose pas trop de questions, mais lui s'en posait. Ce n'était donc pas la troisième fois seulement qu'ils venaient ensemble ici. Combien de fois étaient-ils déjà venus ? Peu importait finalement. Ce qui valait mieux être oublié devait rester oublié. La même chambre que l'autre fois, le même feu dans la cheminée, Blaise se croyait revenu une semaine en arrière. Il hésitait, il était encore temps de reculer. Son air triste intrigua Draco qui s'approcha de lui et se mit à le taquiner. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaise aussi mélancolique, aussi peu sûr de lui. Ils burent leur bièraubeurre et Blaise finit par se détendre. Enfin, Il proposa à Draco de lui montrer comment faire disparaître son tatouage.

« D'accord, mais je me méfie depuis ce que j'ai subi pendant l'initiation. Je veux des garanties. Alors tu me montres d'abord comment tu fais disparaître ta panthère, exigea Draco.

- Entendu. Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : pour toi, ce sera douloureux. Moi je ne ressens plus qu'un picotement et une douce chaleur quand mon tatouage est invisible. C'est assez agréable d'ailleurs. Ma panthère me connaît bien maintenant, elle me fait confiance. » Il se déshabilla, tourna le dos à Draco et s'assit sur ses talons.

« Regarde : je pose mes mains sur le tatouage. 'Laken Amaken Lomé'. La Panthère s'efface et je sens maintenant sa présence à l'intérieur de moi. C'est comme si elle venait me rejoindre depuis son monde au moment où son reflet disparaît de ma peau. La formule agit probablement comme un appel. Tu sais, je ne sais pas bien comment ça fonctionne, Amanda ne m'a pas dit grand-chose. Ce qui l'intéressait surtout, c'était d'aiguiser nos sens quand nous faisions l'amour. Amanda est une vélane, l'amour est pour elle une seconde nature. Je ne suis qu'à demi vélane mais ce que j'ai ressenti avec elle, une fois lié à ma panthère, c'était comme si je m'étais mis à voir en couleur après avoir passé toute ma vie à ne voir qu'en noir et blanc. »

Draco fixait Blaise, l'air soudain dégoûté et déçu.

« Alors, tout ça n'est que …_sexuel_ ? » murmura-t-il. « C'est bien ce que tu veux dire ?

- Non, rassure-toi. » s'empressa de corriger Blaise, devant le désarroi de son ami. « En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce sont les esprits-animaux qui ont eu cet effet. C'est peut-être le pouvoir vélane. Personne ne m'a jamais dit comment tout ça fonctionne, et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas à qui je pourrais demander. Je dois tout découvrir par moi-même, tu sais ! Ce n'est pas simple, pour moi !

- Alors, c'est pour cela que tu m'as initié ? Pour vérifier tes théories ? rétorqua Draco, furieux.

- Sûrement pas ! Je te jure que je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions. Quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que j'ai fait ça par jeu, ou pour t'épater. Je sais, c'est irresponsable. Mais c'est ce que je suis : irresponsable, non ?

- Oui, effectivement, répondit Draco, soudain amusé par la confession inattendue de son ami. Mais c'est de ton âge ! J'ai entendu Snape ou Pomfrey dire que j'étais un peu jeune pour avoir été initié au monde des esprits-animaux. Je pense que les adultes prennent ça plus au sérieux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne demanderait pas à Snape de nous expliquer ce qu'on devrait savoir ?

- C'est une idée. Mais il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui t'ai initié. S'il l'apprend, je risque de me prendre encore un sacré savon.

- J'irai le trouver. Je ne lui dirai rien pour toi. Mais, j'ai dans l'idée qu'il sait déjà tout. J'avais beaucoup de fièvre quand il m'a soigné et il a pu me tirer les vers du nez sans que je m'en souvienne. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il nous regarde différemment tous les deux depuis ce jour-là ?

- C'est possible. » répondit Blaise, songeur.

Puis il ajouta un sourire au coin des lèvres : « Moi, je n'ose plus le regarder en face. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que j'essaie encore de le tromper. Je n'ose pas imaginer les représailles ! Mais parlons de choses plus gaies : si on éveillait ton dragon, maintenant ? »

Draco se déshabilla et s'agenouilla sur l'épais tapis face à la cheminée. Il posa les mains sur son ventre et sa cuisse.

« Attends ! Je viens te soutenir, au cas où tu t'évanouirais.» Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Blaise alla s'agenouiller derrière son ami, plaça ses mains sur celles de Draco, la bouche contre son oreille, prête à dicter la formule. D'abord inquiet, Draco se sentit finalement rassuré par ce contact de leur peau nue. Il respira profondément, s'appuya sur Blaise. Le souffle chaud dans son cou le troublait un peu, mais il se sentait prêt.

« Tu prononceras la formule de retour du tatouage juste après la disparition. Détends-toi et laisse couler sur toi la brûlure que tu ressentiras. Dis-toi qu'elle ne dure pas, que tu es plus fort qu'elle. Tu dis 'Laken Amaken Lomé' puis 'Lomé Amaken Laken'. Concentre-toi sur ma voix si tu te sens faiblir.

- Je ne faiblirai pas. Pas cette fois-ci !» ajouta Draco, un peu vexé que Blaise lui rappelle ainsi l'évanouissement qui l'avait terrassé après son initiation.

- Tu sais, il n'y a pas de honte, le rassura Blaise. Je n'étais pas fier non plus la première fois que je l'ai fait.

- La première fois, tu m'as eu par surprise mais cette fois, je lutterai ! Je ne faiblirai pas.

- Alors allons-y. »

A peine les mots magiques prononcés, Draco se raidit. Il ne l'avoua pas mais sans le soutien de Blaise qui le serrait contre lui et l'encourageait, la souffrance fulgurante l'aurait terrassé. La formule fut dite à l'envers et la douleur s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Draco resta tremblant dans les bras de son ami, le souffle court. Blaise le réconfortait, essuyait doucement de la main la sueur qui avait perlé sur le front de Draco. Il était profondément troublé. Quelque chose de puissant s'était éveillé en lui au moment où dragon et panthère étaient en eux simultanément, quelque chose qui continuait de l'envahir, de subjuguer sa raison. Il sentait la panthère prendre possession de lui mais ne luttait pas pour la refouler, au contraire. Il jouissait d'un bonheur si pur qu'il n'avait plus qu'un désir : étirer cet instant parfait à l'infini. Ce corps chaud et frissonnant abandonné contre lui le grisait. Il le caressait et le caressait encore et n'était pas repoussé. Leurs visages se rencontrèrent, se frottèrent. Leurs lèvres se soudèrent et se dévorèrent. Le feu craqua dans la cheminée et l'instant magique s'étira pour eux. Le temps s'arrêta sur cette étincelle qui s'embrasa en même temps que leurs corps.

Draco redit les mots et le dragon rejoint la panthère dans le brasier de leur désir. Etres mythiques d'un autre monde et corps de chair et de sang s'unissent et fusionnent dans la bulle de temps qui se fige autour d'eux. Qu'importe la douleur quand le plaisir ultime la fait taire ? Puis le dragon revient sur la peau si tendre du ventre de Draco et Blaise n'en finit pas de l'embrasser. Alors, à nouveau, il l'appelle en lui pour que rien ne s'arrête. Toute la nuit, enlacés l'un à l'autre, ils ne font plus qu'un pour une infime parcelle d'éternité.

x x x x x

La caresse du soleil de midi saluait maintenant leur peau nue. Draco s'éveilla sur le tapis, là où le sommeil l'avait terrassé. Il s'étira et gémit doucement. Assis devant le feu, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, Blaise lui tournait le dos. Alors il commença à caresser du bout des doigts la panthère sur sa peau. Puis il s'assit à côté de lui, passant la main sur son dos, jusqu'à son épaule, et vint glisser son front dans son cou. Mais Blaise ne réagit pas à ses caresses. Il restait assis là, à fixer les flammes qui crépitaient, mélancolique. Il se souvenait si bien de la colère de son ami la dernière fois que leurs sens s'étaient emballés ! Il craignait tant la même scène. Mais cette fois, Draco lui souriait, lui murmurait des mots tendres à l'oreille, lui demandant ce qui le rendait si triste.

« Est-ce que tu n'es pas trop fâché de ce que nous avons fait ensemble ? demanda Blaise, inquiet.

- Non, c'était si bien ! Je ne savais pas que c'était si bien. C'était la première fois pour moi et c'était merveilleux, murmura Draco.

- Moi aussi, c'est la première fois, avec un garçon.

- Qui est-ce que tu préfères, garçon ou fille ? » demanda Draco, en passant la main dans la chevelure dépeignée de Blaise.

« J'aime les deux. Mais avec toi, je me sens plus libre. Probablement parce que je sais, je sens, ce que tu vas ressentir. Les filles, je ne les comprends pas bien. Elles sont tellement différentes de nous… »

Blaise sourit, ses peurs s'étaient envolées sous les caresses si tendres de son ami.

« Tu sais, j'ai de la chance. Je voulais juste un ami mais j'ai maintenant beaucoup plus. J'ai un amant, et ça me comble de bonheur.

- Et avec un autre garçon, ça serait aussi bien ? » demanda Draco pour le taquiner. Ses lèvres se posaient partout sur son visage, dans son cou, sur ses bras, comme des baisers de papillon si légers que Blaise se sentit transporté d'amour pour son jeune amant.

« Je ne crois pas, parce que tu es spécial pour moi, murmura-t-il, comme dans un rêve. Et puis je n'ai pas envie d'essayer, pour l'instant du moins. Je voudrais qu'on reste ensemble, si tu veux bien. »

En cet instant magique, ils n'avaient tous les deux qu'une envie : rester là dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se caresser, à s'embrasser.

« Bien sûr que je veux, » lui répondit Draco, les yeux mi-clos. « Tu m'as révélé des mystères si doux que je veux continuer à les explorer avec toi. Je veux nous explorer tous les deux. Je veux t'apprendre par cœur et me nourrir de toi jusqu'à satiété. »

Il s'écarta un instant des bras de Blaise et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

«Regarde mon tatouage ! Je l'efface et je ne ressens déjà plus la brûlure. C'est juste chaud sous les mains. Et à l'intérieur de moi, le dragon te réclame. Viens ! »

Draco se leva et tendit les mains vers Blaise, qui le suivit docilement vers le lit.

_Prochain chapitre: Où Blaise apprend à ses dépens qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu_.


	6. Dangereux Cauchemars

_**Dangereux Cauchemars**_

« Draco ! Mais arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Blaise venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Draco avait les deux mains nouées autour de sa gorge et grognait des mots incompréhensibles. Blaise se débattit un instant et s'éloigna de son amant encore étourdi par l'intensité de son rêve.

« Bon sang, j'ai encore atterri dans la peau de ce satané dragon ! J'en ai marre de ces cauchemars ! Ils reviennent de plus en plus souvent, marmonna Draco.

- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je dois dire ! Ils vont finir par avoir ma peau ! Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça ? Tu m'en veux, ou quoi ? »

Blaise n'était guère rassuré. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait initié Draco au monde des esprits-animaux, comme lui-même avait reçu l'initiation de sa cousine Amanda l'été précédent. Son esprit-animal était une belle panthère noire, représentée sur sa peau par un tatouage qu'il portait au bas de son dos. Draco, lui, arborait un splendide dragon bleu, vert et noir sur le ventre et la cuisse droite. Ils avaient souvent invoqué les esprits de ces êtres mythiques appartenant à un monde parallèle, chaque fois qu'ils allaient faire l'amour. Et au moment où l'image des animaux s'effaçait de leur peau, les esprits du dragon et de la panthère les rejoignaient, leur ouvraient les portes de leur monde et un peu de leur force primitive passait alors en eux, décuplant leur plaisir. Mais alors que les liens entre Blaise et sa panthère s'interrompaient quand le tatouage réapparaissait sur sa peau, ceux qui liaient Draco à son dragon perduraient dans son sommeil. Il semblait que les rêves de Draco l'entraînaient de plus en plus souvent dans le monde du dragon et que l'esprit de l'animal prenait un ascendant certain sur celui de Draco. En d'autres termes, il devenait dangereux pour Blaise de continuer à partager son lit.

Dracos'écroula sur le lit et porta ses mains à ses tempes.

« Blaise, je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis des lustres. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Par Merlin, si j'avais su ! Je n'aurais jamais accepté que tu me fasses apparaître ce sacré tatouage. Il est en train de me pourrir la vie...

- Tu te prends trop la tête avec cette histoire de tatouage ! On dirait qu'il t'obsède. C'est pour ça que tu en rêves toutes les nuits. Tu prends ça trop au sérieux et c'est en train de te rendre dingue.

- Comment tu peux me dire ça, pauvre con ! Tu me mets dans la merde et ensuite tu prétends que ce qui m'arrive, c'est de ma faute !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Malfoy ! Je suis pas un de tes esclaves ! Mon esprit-animal me fout la paix, à moi. Comment tu fais pour te laisser emmerder par le tien ?

- Fous le camp ! J'veux plus te voir ici ! T'as raison : la prochaine fois, je te tue, et ce sera pas sous l'emprise du dragon, tu peux me croire ! »

Blaise tomba du lit plutôt qu'il n'en descendit. Draco lui avait laissé des griffures assez profondes quelques nuits plus tôt et maintenant, il menaçait de le tuer. Sa fureur grandissait chaque jour davantage.

«Tu deviens fou, Draco. Il te faut de l'aide. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans tout ça. Moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire mais Snape pourra sûrement t'aider, lui. Va le voir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Blaise se rhabillait à bonne distance du lit. Il gardait un œil sur Draco qui venait de lui lancer un oreiller à la figure. Si cet oreiller avait été un poignard, il serait mort sur le champ. Par chance, Draco avait posé sa baguette à bonne distance du lit. Mais qui savait combien de temps encore Draco pourrait résister à cette fureur qui l'habitait ?

« Veux-tu que j'aille le chercher ? Draco ! Réponds-moi ! Je vais chercher Snape ?

- Si tu y vas, tu es mort ! » La voix de Draco semblait venir d'outre-tombe. Blaise en fut glacé.

« Alors vas-y toi ! Fais quelque chose ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Ca te détruit !

- Fous le camp ! Barre-toi ! DEGAGE ! » fut la réponse de Draco.

Blaise ne demanda pas son reste. Et malgré les menaces de Draco, il courut jusqu'aux appartements du professeur Snape et martela la porte de ses poings.

« Professeur ! Ouvrez, je vous en prie ! C'est Malfoy, il ne va pas bien du tout ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et derrière elle, se dressait l'impressionnante silhouette de Snape. Dominant sa crainte à la vue du visage ténébreux du plus détesté des habitants de Hogwarts, Blaise bredouilla que Draco avait besoin d'aide, d'urgence, qu'il avait manqué l'étrangler, qu'il était incontrôlable.

« Calmez-vous, Zabini. Vous vous rendez ridicule ! » lâcha Snape, glacial. « Reprenez clairement depuis le début ! Soyez bref et concis. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. »

Faisant flotter son manteau derrière lui, il se dirigeait à grands pas vers la chambre commune des quatrième année. Blaise le suivit en bredouillant des informations qu'il voulait le moins compromettantes possibles pour lui et son ami. Pas question de révéler à Snape qu'ils étaient amants depuis plusieurs mois.

« C'est son tatouage. Il est complètement obsédé par lui, je ne comprends pas. Il se met à faire et à dire des choses bizarres. Il m'a attaqué l'autre soir déjà et ce matin il a voulu m'étrangler. Il m'a dit qu'il me tuerait si je vous en parlais. Vous croyez que… ?

- Taisez-vous, Zabini, vous ne dites que des sottises ! Et vous allez effrayer vos jeunes camarades. »

Un groupe de gamins pétrifiés les regardait arriver vers eux.

« Au réfectoire, jeunes gens ! Et plus vite que ça ! » leur lança Snape, initiant une débandade sans précédent dans la salle commune du Donjon. Snape fit un geste en direction de la porte de la chambre de Malfoy. Elle s'ouvrit dans la volée, pour découvrir un Draco enfoui sous les draps. Snape entra et intima à Blaise et aux autres occupants de la chambre l'ordre de les laisser. C'était sans appel. Aussitôt, tous se précipitèrent vers la porte, qui leur claqua sous le nez. Snape s'approcha du lit et tira sur le drap qui recouvrait Draco. Celui-ci s'assit d'un bond, un air de défi lui déformant le visage.

« Alors, Draco Malfoy, vous vous êtes apparemment laissé dominer par votre esprit-animal ! Je vous aurais cru plus fort ! Décidemment, vous êtes bien décevant.»

Snape brandit sa baguette et marmonna une courte incantation. Aussitôt, Draco s'écroula sur le lit. Une grande faiblesse venait de s'emparer de lui, qui le laissait vidé de son énergie et de toute émotion. Le chef des Slytherins s'assit au bord du lit.

« Racontez-moi ce qui vous est arrivé depuis que vous avez reçu cette initiation. J'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus pour vous guérir de votre possession. Allons, jeune homme, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait pour en arriver là. »

Draco n'osait pas mentir au chef des Slytherins mais il essaierait d'en dire le moins possible. Il évoqua les rêves qui avaient commencé dès la première nuit de son initiation. Plaisants au début, ces rêves étaient peu à peu devenus cauchemardesques.

« Je les vis comme des tranches d'une vie parallèle, littéralement dans la peau du dragon que je suis là-bas.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes véritablement lié à l'esprit du dragon de votre tatouage.

- C'est exactement cela : je suis dans son esprit, avec lui, non seulement en observateur mais aussi en tant qu'acteur. Je réagis aux pensées du dragon et lui, réagit aux miennes. Par exemple, si je veux survoler une région particulière de son monde, il modifie sa course pour me faire plaisir. Quant à moi, je ressens profondément ses actes.

- Seulement dans votre esprit, ou aussi dans votre chair humaine ?

- Dans mon esprit uniquement. Il lui arrive de se battre contre d'autres dragons et d'être blessé. Je sens la douleur mais je ne me suis jamais réveillé en sang, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

- Et quand les choses ont-elles commencé à mal tourner entre vous et Blaise ?

- Il nous est arrivé de partager certains rêves. La panthère noire de Blaise rejoint le dragon et nous jouons ensemble, tous les quatre, si je puis dire. Puis il y a eu les accrochages. Les deux animaux ont tous les deux un tempérament féroce et indépendant. Quelques coups de griffes mal interprétés, quelques bousculades un peu trop brusques, et les choses se sont vite mises à déraper entre eux. Ces derniers temps, c'est devenu insoutenable et je m'en prends à lui dans mon sommeil.

- Rappelez-moi ! Son lit est bien celui du fond ? Vous êtes somnambule ? »

Draco se mit à rougir. Ne sachant trop quoi répondre qui ne révèle rien sur leur relation, il essayait de réfléchir au plus vite mais bientôt son absence de réponse fit froncer les sourcils à Snape. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'inventer quelque chose de plausible, le professeur se leva et croisant lentement les bras sur sa poitrine, il lança sèchement :

« Ainsi, c'est donc ça ! Vous couchez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Vous me décevez vraiment beaucoup, Malfoy ! Je vous croyais plus de jugeotte. Ne cherchez pas plus loin la cause de vos malheurs. Vous avez laissé votre esprit-animal prendre trop d'emprise sur vous et maintenant c'est à ce brave Snape de réparer les dégâts, n'est-ce pas ?

- Professeur, je vous en conjure, ne dites rien à mon père. Il me tuerait s'il savait.

- Vous êtes un sot, Monsieur Malfoy. Un sot bien imprudent. Je vous avais demandé, l'automne dernier, de surveiller Zabini, pas de faire les quatre cents coups avec lui et encore moins de vous lier à lui de cette manière. Je suppose que j'aurais dû anticiper ce qui s'est produit. Comment faire confiance à un garçon qui a une telle ascendance ? Il ne pouvait que vous pervertir.

- Il n'y est pour rien, Monsieur. J'étais d'accord, pour l'initiation, et … le reste. Il n'a jamais usé de ses pouvoirs particuliers sur moi. Jamais. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas du tout influencé par son esprit-animal. Il se moque toujours de moi quand je mentionne mes rêves et me dit que je leur accorde trop de crédit. Sauf ce matin. Il m'a enfin pris au sérieux.

- Il est probablement immunisé contre leur pouvoir. Ou tout simplement plus résistant que vous. Ça vous apprendra à jouer avec le feu. Je vais vous préparer une potion qui devrait limiter l'influence de vos rêves sur votre subconscient. Et surtout, un conseil : ne faites plus disparaître votre tatouage. Vous donnez à votre esprit-animal un peu plus d'emprise sur vous à chaque fois que vous le faites. Et j'accepte de ne rien dire à vos parents à condition que vous cessiez vos frasques nocturnes. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous laisser aller ainsi presque sous les yeux de vos camarades de chambre.

- Nous invoquons toujours un sort de silence. Ils ne savent rien.

- Cessez de répondre ! Ceci n'est pas une excuse ! Levez-vous maintenant et rejoignez vos camarades. Venez me voir à la fin de vos cours. Et amenez Zabini. J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Sur ce, Snape sortit et la porte claqua derrière lui.

x x x x x

La fin des cours approchait. Bientôt, chacun regagnerait sa famille pour les vacances d'été. Blaise, sur l'ordre de Snape, avait cessé de rejoindre Draco la nuit. Très vite, celui-ci retrouva un sommeil normal et le dragon ne se manifesta plus. Mais la potion que Snape avait donnée à Draco et à Blaise visait également à calmer leurs ardeurs et Draco se dit un jour qu'il se sentait assez fort pour dominer son esprit-animal. Il voulait tester sa force mentale, et retrouver la chaleur des bras de Blaise, qui lui manquait. Alors, il arrêta de prendre la potion et demanda à Blaise d'en faire autant.

- Tout va bien maintenant. Les rêves ont disparu. Je suis à nouveau maître de moi-même. Tu peux revenir dans mon lit. Il faudra juste faire attention de ne pas effacer nos tatouages.

- Et si Snape s'aperçoit qu'on lui désobéit ? Cette fois, on ne s'en tirera pas avec un mois de retenue. On est bons pour la porte. Surtout moi ! Je n'ai pas tes appuis familiaux et Snape me déteste.

- Il ne le fera pas. Et de toute façon, il n'en saura rien. Il ne vient jamais ici la nuit. Et le chef de maison est trop fainéant pour se relever de son lit douillet et faire le tour des dortoirs. Dis, tu as peur, espèce de froussard? Je te croyais plus courageux.

- Snape me fout la frousse ! J'y peux rien. Il faudra qu'on soit prudents, c'est tout ce que je dis !

- Et moi, je dis que c'est bientôt les vacances d'été et que je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre la rentrée. Je prendrai un autre amant si tu ne veux plus de moi !

- C'est une menace ? Si tu fais ça, je te tue ! Ou pire, je vais tout dire à Snape !

- Brrrrrr, je suis mort de peur ! Mais tu sais bien qu'aucun de ces serpents n'a ton charme alors tu ne crains rien. C'est juste que pour une fois, je vois les vacances arriver avec tristesse.

- Je pourrais m'arranger pour que nous les passions ensemble ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je peux toujours demander à mon père. Avec mes résultats de cette année, il ne peut rien me refuser.

- J'envoie un hibou à ma mère tout de suite.»

La réponse arriva une semaine plus tard. La mère de Blaise ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que « le jeune Malfoy » vienne passer ses vacances à la Jamaïque avec son « fils adoré ». Elle s'occupait elle-même de contacter les parents de Draco. Blaise déchiffra pour son ami ce que signifiait réellement le message. Il traduisit ainsi la lettre :

« Ca tombe bien que tu te fasses accompagner parce que j'avais l'intention de te laisser seul de toute façon. Mes nombreuses autres occupations sont tellement plus palpitantes que ce fils dont je ne sais que faire. Et l'idée que ce compagnon soit un membre de la puissante famille Malfoy me flatte et peut m'être utile, donc je vais commencer tout de suite mes courbettes ! »

Draco rit à l'imitation que Blaise faisait de sa mère. Mais il se dit en lui-même qu'il n'enviait guère son ami. Lui, au moins, avait un vrai foyer, même si la formidable présence de son père menaçait de peser plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur sa vie et son avenir. Blaise n'avait jamais connu son père. Et sa mère ne savait lui démontrer son affection qu'en le couvrant de cadeaux et de baisers durant les quelques heures qu'elle ne pouvait éviter de lui consacrer quand il rentrait pour les vacances au domaine familial. Pas étonnant que son ami soit si avide d'amour et que Draco soit devenu pour lui l'encrage affectif dont il avait tant besoin.

Enfin, quelques jours avant le grand départ, la lettre tant attendue arriva. Les Malfoy acceptaient que Draco accompagne les Zabini à la Jamaïque. L'été s'annonçait radieux.

_Prochain chapitre: Où l'on voit Draco devenir terriblement jaloux._


	7. Machination

_**Machination **_

**_1 .Haut les Mains !_**

A Hogwarts, la cinquième année d'études revêtait une importance capitale pour la plupart des jeunes sorciers. Draco savait que son avenir serait tracé en fonction de ses résultats aux examens qui approchaient et il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour s'y montrer particulièrement brillant et faire honneur à son père.

Un soir de juin, alors qu'il rentrait seul au Donjon après trois heures d'études à la bibliothèque, quelque chose éveilla soudain son sixième sens –un léger bruit ? Un imperceptible mouvement d'air ?—il était persuadé qu'il était suivi. L'espace d'un instant, il décida d'une stratégie pour piéger l'intrus. Profitant d'un coude dans le corridor mal éclairé, il accéléra le pas et sortant sa baguette, se glissa discrètement derrière un pilier. Une ombre approchait. Il la laissa passer puis sortit sans bruit de sa cachette.

« Haut les mains, Ravenclaw ! Alors, on est perdu ? Ou bien on ose venir espionner les Slytherins chez eux ? Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?, aboya Draco au garçon brun qui venait de sursauter devant lui.

- Euh, ce n'est que moi, Roger Davies. Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plaît. Je voulais te parler mais je ne savais pas trop comment t'aborder alors je t'ai suivi.

- Ah oui ? Ça ne me parait pas très convaincant comme explication ! J'ai bien envie de te changer en fouine, pour t'apprendre à être trop curieux !

- Non, c'est vrai ! C'est au sujet de Blaise Zabini. Il est bien ton ami, non ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresse _? », _demanda Draco, soudain intrigué.

Davies remarqua tout de suite le changement de ton de Draco et se sentit quelque peu rassuré. Il se tourna lentement vers lui, gardant les mains en l'air par précaution.

« Tu peux ranger ta baguette, s'il te plait, qu'on puisse discuter ? Et, euh, je peux baisser les bras ?

- Bon, très bien ! Tu veux discuter : discutons. Mais pas ici. Tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui. Je vais te faire une fleur : je t'invite dans la salle commune des Slytherins. On sera tranquilles, il ne doit plus y avoir personne à cette heure. »

Et voilà comment, de mémoire de sorcier, un Ravenclaw mit pour la première fois les pieds au Donjon. Davies se sentait fortement intimidé par cet environnement étrange. La grande salle commune s'étalait tout en longueur sous ses yeux ébahis. Les murs en étaient parcimonieusement décorés. Quelques tableaux, en majorité des portraits assez sombres, pendaient ça et là mais aucune tenture ou tapisserie ne réchauffaient les pierres grises. Le seul luxe de l'endroit allait aux sièges : des fauteuils étroits mais confortables, des sofas accueillants, tous recouverts de velours vert et argent, étaient arrangés autour de tables basses en bois sombre sculpté. Les petits boxes ainsi formés donnaient un air d'intimité assez inattendu dans ce grand espace froid. Les hautes baies vitrées en ogive donnaient sur l'eau noire du lac et Davies eut du mal à détacher son regard des rideaux d'algues ondulant dans les ondes, une fois qu'il y eut aperçu la silhouette inquiétante d'une longue créature lacustre aux yeux phosphorescents. Draco l'observait, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Ils s'assirent à l'entrée de la salle vide. Ne sachant pas trop dans quelle mesure cette intrusion pouvait être tolérée par les gens de sa maison, Draco préférait se réserver une retraite rapide au cas où un autre Slytherin montrerait son nez ce soir. Dans la même logique, afin d'écourter le plus possible l'entrevue, il choisit d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Zabini, tu m'as dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

- Rien de particulier, en fait. C'est juste qu'il a daigné me montrer un peu d'intérêt ces derniers temps. Alors, comme je sais qu'il est ton ami, je me suis dit que je ferais bien de te demander le feu vert avant de …

- Avant de …quoi ? ». Draco s'amusait de l'embarras de son invité. Il affichait un air surpris, calme, bon enfant. Davies ne fut pas dupe, et se disant que ce n'était probablement pas de très bon augure, il commença à regretter de s'être montrer aussi téméraire. Il s'agita dans son fauteuil, soudain oppressé par la semi obscurité qui régnait dans ce lieu redouté de tous.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne le vois plus, finalement. Je ne voudrais pas m'attirer les foudres du Prince des Slytherins.

- Belle exemple de courage et de constance, mon cher Ravenclaw ! Si Blaise savait ça, ce sont ses foudres que tu aurais à redouter.

- Tu veux dire que je peux être son ami ?

- Son ami, son petit ami, son amant, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Je ne suis pas sa nounou. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le seul type à peu près potable de cette maison que j'aurais droit de cuissage, que je sache. On est juste très bons copains. Donc en ce qui me concerne, tu as le champ libre.»

A ces mots, Davies se leva, un sourire embarrassé au lèvres, et tendit la main à Draco pour le remercier. Le Prince des Slytherins se leva, prit la main tendue et signifiant la fin de l'entretien, se tourna vers la porte.

« Je te raccompagne, ces lieux ne sont guère sûrs pour qui n'est pas vert et argent. » dit-il en baissant la voix et jetant autour de lui de furtifs coups d'œil inquiets. Il vit avec un plaisir secret que son petit tour fonctionnait à merveille : Davies eut un frisson et se hâta de le suivre vers la sortie.

**_2. L'Ingénu_**

Quelques jours plus tard, Davies profita que Draco s'attardait à la bibliothèque pour venir lui parler avec enthousiasme de l'avancement de ce qu'il appelait « son affaire » avec Blaise. Agacé par l'aveuglement puéril de Davies et la dévotion qu'il affichait pour Zabini, Draco eut envie de lui infliger une leçon qui le ferait mûrir un peu. Lui promettant des informations de la plus haute importance sur son amoureux, il lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain au cercle de pierres. Puisqu'il fallait en passer par là pour que ce petit prétentieux souffre, il lui avouerait la vraie nature de sa relation passée avec Blaise. Et tant pis pour sa réputation. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un sacrifice énorme. Il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de voir sa vie privée divulguée par Davies, car si celui-ci répétait ce qu'il comptait lui raconter, primo personne ne le croirait et deusio il se compromettrait du même coup. Or, il l'avait bien compris, Davies tenait autant que lui à ce que ses amours un peu spéciales restent secrètes. S'il s'y prenait bien, il ferait même d'une pierre deux coups et égratignerait Blaise qui, malgré ses protestations répétées d'amitié fidèle, n'avait pas daigné lui parler de sa cour au Ravenclaw. Il rentra au Donjon en savourant à l'avance le mauvais coup qu'il préparait.

Davies l'attendait fébrilement en faisant les cent pas sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Draco s'en réjouit et se dit qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Il adorait manipuler les autres et les voir souffrir. L'ingénu allait avoir du grain à moudre. D'abord le cuisiner un peu, le mettre en confiance pour qu'il s'épanche et se croit en terrain ami. Et puis lentement, sans éveiller ses soupçons, l'amener à l'abattoir pour pratiquer sa mise à mort. Tel était le plan que Draco avait concocté. Malheureusement pour lui, dans l'établissement de son programme des réjouissances, il avait oublié un point essentiel : le facteur humain. Car si lui-même se sentait dépourvu d'humanité en ce beau matin de juin, Roger Davies lui, en avait pour un bataillon. Ingénu, il l'était : Draco ne s'y était pas trompé, mais un ingénu au grand cœur que la méchanceté du monde n'avait jamais pu atteindre. S'il lui arrivait de rencontrer le mal, il n'en voyait que l'émergence ponctuelle et non les sources profondes. Pour lui, un acte de malveillance ne pouvait être que la conséquence fortuite de malheureuses coïncidences et sa bonté naturelle formait en toute occasion une barrière impénétrable à la suspicion. Aveugle à la rouerie du monde, il était incapable de reconnaître un esprit calculateur quand il en voyait un et restait obstinément inconscient de l'existence des manipulateurs. Ceux que le commun des mortels reconnaissait sans hésiter comme étant de nature malsaine ou diabolique, il les classait d'emblée dans l'admirable espèce des intelligences supérieures et s'émerveillait de leur capacité à pénétrer si habilement les arcanes du monde, se jugeant stupide et à peine capable d'en déceler la surface. Pour Davies, Draco était l'un de ces esprits supérieurs. Il l'admirait sans restriction.

« Alors, où en es-tu avec Blaise ? Le grand séducteur t'a-t-il épinglé à son tableau de chasse ? » ironisa Draco. Les yeux de Davies s'allumèrent à l'évocation de son nouvel ami. Aussitôt, il mordit à l'hameçon et se mit à raconter en détails passionnés leurs rendez-vous.

« Il est si adorable, si prévenant, » conclut-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague. «Il est d'une sensibilité et d'une douceur ! C'est ça qui me séduit tant chez lui, tu vois. »

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Blaise était-il le romantique que Davies décrivait? Le récit qu'il venait d'entendre avait remué en lui quelque chose de vaguement douloureux. En cet instant, sa frustration n'était encore qu'à l'état larvaire. Il n'en était pas conscient. Mais la douleur infligée n'en était pas moins réelle. La jalousie qu'il ressentait envers Davies n'avait pas encore de nom mais le poison commençait d'agir sur son esprit. Un moment, il eut comme un sursaut de défense et se mit à douter. S'agissait-il bien du Blaise qui, avec une inconscience presque criminelle, lui avait infligé, trop jeune et innocent, l'initiation au monde des esprits-animaux ; de ce garçon qui l'avait plongé dans une cascade d'ennuis uniquement pour sa satisfaction personnelle ? Il ne parvenait pas à faire cadrer l'image de ce Blaise romantique avec celle du garçon qu'il connaissait bien, indifférent aux conséquences de ses actes, incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, en particulier lorsque son propre plaisir entrait en jeu. Assurément, se dit-il, il avait choisi de jouer ce personnage auprès de ce niais de Davies pour arriver à ses fins.

Au bout d'un moment de silencieuse contemplation, Davies ajouta, l'air gêné :

« Il a proposé de m'initier à un rite particulier faisant appel à une très vieille magie, mais j'hésite encore. Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que je dois accepter, ou refuser au risque de le perdre ? »

Draco s'entendit répondre avec réticence : « S'il t'aime autant que tu sembles le croire, il ne t'en voudra pas trop. » Mais cette dernière révélation avait l'avantage de le ramener sur un terrain familier.

« Blaise est décidemment un égoïste incorrigible. Ecoute, je vais être franc avec toi : cette magie dont tu parles, je la connais et je te déconseille de tenter l'expérience. Ça ne t'apportera que des ennuis. Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Et puis, j'ai bien peur que tu te méprennes lourdement sur Blaise. Et je sais de quoi je parle. »

A ces mots, il ressentit un petit pincement qu'il ne s'expliqua pas. Mais le ton amer de ses paroles ne faisait pas partie d'un jeu, même si, initialement, il l'avait prévu ainsi. Le poison de la jalousie s'insinuait dans son cœur. Soudain mal à l'aise devant la mine déconfite de Davies, hésitant entre pitié et mépris pour l'ingénu, il lui vint une idée. Lui montrer le Blaise qu'il connaissait, lui. Le vrai Blaise.

« Mais laissons ça pour le moment. Je t'invite au Rouge Rouge ce soir. Blaise sera là. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Est-ce qu'on a le droit de sortir de Hogwarts le soir ?

- Et si aujourd'hui tu oubliais ce qu'on a le droit de faire pour penser à t'amuser un peu ? Grandis ! On ne peut pas devenir adulte et garder son innocence, tu sais ! Je passe te prendre à la bibliothèque à onze heures. »

La mise à mort avait été reportée. Draco n'était pas d'humeur. Mais ce soir, il aurait sa petite vengeance et cette idée le faisait jubiler.

**_3.Tempête_**

Ce soir-là au Rouge Rouge, on jouait le dernier concert de Guillermo Assertino, artiste italien qui envoûtait aujourd'hui la jeunesse sorcière du monde entier. Tous s'étaient arrêtés pour admirer Draco et Blaise en train de danser. Sur la piste, leurs pas suivaient à une vitesse stupéfiante le rythme diabolique du cliquetis des chaînes qui servait de trame à la musique métallique du jeune compositeur sorcier. Portée par les coups sourds des tambours qui faisaient vibrer leurs corps, la plainte ensorcelante des violons résonnait en vagues langoureuses, et tandis qu'elle les emprisonnait dans sa chorégraphie complexe, leurs bras s'enlaçaient et se relâchaient en une danse amoureuse frénétique où leurs visages se frôlaient pour esquisser des baisers douloureux. Et sans cesse la voix grave et obsédante de Guillermo martelait ses « Ti amo sempre piu, ti amo tanto piu ».

Roger Davies avait un peu bu. Un raz-de-marée de sentiments inconnus gonflait sous son crâne et menaçait de submerger son esprit. Interdit, il se contentait pour l'instant de regarder d'un œil noir le garçon ensorcelant qui, il y avait quelques heures à peine, lui murmurait encore à l'oreille qu'il ne désirait que lui. Il lui vint une seconde à l'esprit qu'il fallait qu'il punisse Draco sur le champ. Un Avadakedavra serait parfait. Il se sentit tour à tour trahi et misérable, puis furieux. Quel imbécile il avait été de croire les belles paroles d'un Slytherin ! Que lui avait dit Draco, déjà ? « Grandis ! Perds ton innocence », quelque chose comme ça. Figé sur place, il sentait monter en lui une colère sourde qui lui serrait la gorge et lui bloquait le cerveau. Il savait qu'il était en train de perdre son innocence, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait vu les choses. Il se sentait jaloux et il détestait ça.

La musique changea et les couples se remirent à danser sur la piste. Draco et Blaise se rapprochaient de lui maintenant en lui souriant. Ils avançaient vers lui, front contre front, les bras passés autour du cou de l'autre. Ainsi, ils avaient le culot ultime de se foutre ouvertement de lui et lui restait planté là comme un crétin, le cerveau tétanisé. Le temps qu'il songe à une possible réaction –battre en retraite, changer toute l'assistance en cochons, aller arracher Blaise à l'étreinte de Malfoy, s'ouvrir les veines en public, n'importe quoi mais faire quelque chose—Draco était déjà en train de lui coller Blaise dans les bras en lui criant à l'oreille :

« Je te l'ai bien chauffé, vas-y, il est à toi ! ».

Et voilà que le beau Zabini se frottait maintenant amoureusement contre lui, cherchant ses lèvres. Instantanément, Davies oublia sa jalousie et se crut au paradis. « _Ce regard, ce parfum, ces cheveux, ce corps ! Il m'aime, c'est moi seul qu'il aime ! Quel bonheur !_ », se disait-il, tout en flottant dans l'état de semi conscience caractéristique des conquêtes blaisiennes. L'air béat qu'il affichait fit sourire Draco, qui se félicitait de n'avoir jamais eu à subir cet esclavage total et abject infligé par la nature semi vélane de son ami.

_« Encore un pauvre papillon dans ta toile, ma petite araignée vélane ! »_, pensait-il. Il savait pour l'avoir vu, que Blaise ne laissait aucun espoir à ses proies. Il jouait avec tant qu'elles l'amusaient puis les quittait aussi brutalement qu'il les avait envoûtées, avec une froideur insoupçonnée qui désarçonnait complètement les pauvres victimes. Mais il fallait croire que le froid intense paralyse efficacement car jusqu'à présent, aucun amoureux ainsi abandonné n'avait tenté d'acte désespéré. Il semblait même que le passage par Blaise Zabini agissait comme une révélation, ouvrant sur un état de conscience supérieur. _« J'ai trouvé ce que tu es, Blaise : tu es une porte ouverte sur un monde meilleur. Tu ne peux pas faire le mal parce que tu fais éclore ce qu'il y a de meilleur chez ceux que tu as choisis pour t'adorer. » _Voilà ce qui occupait l'esprit de Draco Malfoy tandis que son corps avait entrepris de séduire les deux sœurs Patil, histoire de redresser un peu la barre dans l'imagination de l'assistance. Il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'on rapporte aux oreilles de son père qu'il avait des tendances homosexuelles, alors il mettait le paquet et s'en tirait plutôt bien. Même sans être un vélane, il avait découvert le pouvoir de son charme personnel et il avait appris à en jouer à la perfection pour arriver à ses fins.

L'aube éveilla Draco. Il avait choisi de passer la nuit aux Trois Balais plutôt que de rentrer à l'école dans la nuit. Il se leva aussitôt et alla réveiller Blaise et Davies, qui avaient pris la chambre mitoyenne.

« Debout, les garçons. Il faut rentrer avant qu'on s'aperçoive de notre absence. »

Blaise grommela quelques mots puis se retourna dans le lit. Davies dut le secouer pour le réveiller tout à fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous trois étaient en route, dans la fraîcheur revigorante du petit matin. Davies tenait Blaise par la main et lui décochait des regards chargés d'adoration. Ils s'arrêtaient souvent pour se glisser un mot à l'oreille ou échanger quelques baisers. Silencieux, Draco fermait la marche. Refermé sur lui-même, il se demandait avec nostalgie pourquoi un autre que lui avait maintenant les faveurs de Zabini. La vie est bien capricieuse parfois, qui donne et reprend sans qu'on sache trop bien quand ni comment tel geste maladroit, telle parole mal interprétée, déclanche la séparation de deux âmes. Qu'avait-il manqué à leur amitié pour qu'elle se transforme à jamais en amour ? Peut-être l'inévitable désunion était-elle inscrite en eux dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre ? Que ressentait-il en ce moment pour Blaise, en dehors de cette pression désagréable sur sa poitrine ? Etait-il jaloux de ce niais de Davies ? Blaise jouait-il avec Davies comme il avait joué avec quelques autres cette année pour le punir lui, ou bien tombait-il vraiment amoureux à chaque fois, sincèrement mais provisoirement ? Blaise l'avait-il aimé et avait-il aimé Blaise ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de chercher plus loin la réponse à cette question. Blaise venait de l'attraper par la taille et l'attirait contre lui en l'admonestant.

« Allez, mon Draco, arrête de bouder dans ton coin. Profite de cette belle journée qui commence. Je parie que tu pensais encore à ces fichus examens ! Roger va me faire réviser après son entraînement de quidditch. Joins-toi à nous ! »

Roger était capitaine de son équipe. Il était quelqu'un d'efficace et tout le monde semblait l'aimer. Draco sentait sa main entre lui et Blaise, et le contact de ce corps étranger entre lui et son ami le dérangeait. Quelque chose de sourd et de douloureux l'envahit à nouveau. Envie, mépris, le sentiment commençait à tourner à la rage. Il contra la vague d'émotion en glissant sa propre main dans les cheveux de Blaise et caressa sa nuque, comme il aimait tant le faire quelques mois auparavant. Blaise le laissa faire, il semblait même apprécier la double adulation dont il était soudain l'objet. Il attira plus près encore les deux jeunes gens qui le flanquaient. Davies trébucha, se mit à rire. Draco se redressa et secrètement se mit à regarder l'incident comme un signe. _Moi, je reste solidement près de lui. Mais toi, tu ne tarderas pas à te faire larguer. Tu peux rire, idiot. Tu ne garderas pas Blaise !_

« Oui, la journée est belle et c'est d'accord, on révise ensemble, » répondit-il d'un air détaché.

_Prochain chapitre: Où Blaise prend du bon temps et Draco rit jaune._


	8. Un Ete à la Jamaique

_**Un Eté à la Jamaïque**_

Cet après-midi-là, avec Blaise, Davies donna gentiment un aperçu de l'étendue de sa patience, une qualité de plus démontrant à quel point il était l'antithèse parfaite de Draco. Mais très vite, Blaise satura. Combiné à trop d'activité intellectuelle, le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente eut raison de lui. Il s'endormit la tête sur les genoux de Davies, marmonnant studieusement le dernier article de l'Ethique du Sorcier qui lui restait à mémoriser.

« Espérons que sa mémoire imprimera tout ça, chuchota Davies, je ne voudrais pas tout recommencer dans deux jours. Dire que l'an dernier j'avais juré de ne plus jamais ouvrir ce bouquin de ma vie !

- Tu as dû passé ton diplôme avec succès, non ? Je trouve que tu as de beaux restes, pour une matière aussi rébarbative.

- Moyen, mais j'ai eu des « O » là où il fallait pour continuer cette année. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu choisiras comme matière l'an prochain ?

- Pour le moment, je me concentre sur cet exam. Je veux être excellent partout. Ça me demande du travail mais j'ai de l'ambition. Ça ne me gêne pas de bosser. J'ai horreur de la médiocrité.

- Blaise est un élève assez médiocre, on doit bien le reconnaître. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il te fait horreur ?

- Je ne parle que pour moi. Les autres font ce qu'ils veulent, ou peuvent. Je suppose que chacun étalonne ses règles de conduites en fonction de ses propres capacités. Je sais que je suis brillant, donc je suis exigeant envers moi-même. Blaise a d'autres qualités que je suis loin d'avoir. A chacun son truc !

- Il est attachant. Très attachant ! Si la matière existait, il aurait « O » en séduction. D'ailleurs, ce serait probablement lui qui donnerait les leçons. Comment se fait-il que tu réussisses à lui résister ? »

Etait-ce l'atmosphère de cette journée qui s'avérait particulièrement propice aux confidences ou Draco avait-il calculé que le temps d'infliger les blessures était arrivé ? Il regarda le gentil Davies droit dans les yeux, plongeant toute l'intensité de son regard bleu limpide dans le chocolat si chaud des iris de l'ingénu. Le silence troublant s'étirait, puis Draco répondit.

« Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? » Silence à nouveau, que Davies n'osa briser. Draco reprit :

« J'ai été son premier amant. Tout comme il a été mon premier amour.

- Je l'avais senti, murmura Davies. Il y a quelque chose entre vous que la simple amitié n'explique pas. La façon dont il parle de toi, dont il prononce ton nom… je m'en étais douté. C'est pour cela que j'étais venu te trouver l'autre jour. Tu as démenti et je t'ai cru, parce qu'il y avait tant de distance dans tes paroles, tant de froideur… Que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a séparés ? »

Draco inspira profondément, lentement, détournant le regard vers les eaux calmes du lac. Ses yeux reflétaient ce calme. Mais qu'y avait-il sous la surface ? Quel bouillonnement agitait les profondeurs de son âme en ce moment, faisant ressurgir des images de l'été à la Jamaïque ? Les émotions, les moments de bonheur, la tendresse partagés ; et puis les coups de poignard, les colères ; et enfin la froideur, suivi de la calme indifférence déguisée en simple amitié, spectacle pour les autres, probablement leurre pour soi-même, pour qu'on ait pas à se dire « je l'aime encore ».

Il secoua la tête, chassant les fantômes de l'été dernier. N'osant replonger son regard dans celui de Davies, honteux malgré lui de ce qu'il allait lui infliger, il se mit à parler.

« Blaise n'est pas celui que tu crois. Un jour, il se défera de toi. Comme il s'est défait des autres. Il vit pour l'instant, il vit pour lui-même. Ne t'attache pas à lui parce que lui est incapable de s'attacher à qui que ce soit. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre hier soir, mais tu n'as rien voulu voir. Blaise n'est pas un garçon, c'est une bombe sexuelle. Il va jouir de toi jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il veut aller voir ailleurs. Voilà : tu es prévenu.»

Draco leva les yeux vers Davies. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il vit : un visage serein, un léger sourire songeur flottant aux lèvres. Cet idiot n'avait pas cessé un instant de caresser le front de Blaise endormi. Davies baissa les yeux sur son amant et répondit à l'interrogation muette de Draco.

« Je sais, mais je m'en moque. Même une heure passée avec Blaise aurait suffi à combler ma vie de bonheur.

- Tu es idiot ! Par Merlin, tu es complètement idiot. »

Stupéfait devant tant d'aveuglement, Draco se mit à prendre le pauvre garçon en pitié.

«Alors attends-toi à souffrir beaucoup. Blaise n'est pas pour toi. Il ne fait que jouer avec toi comme il a joué avec les autres. Il est comme ça.

Fixant le clapotis de l'eau sur la berge proche, il ajouta d'une voix sans timbre et presque pour lui-même :

«Il est devenu comme ça et c'est peut-être ma faute.»

- Ta faute ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce tatouage que tu portes ? C'est à cause de ça que tout à mal tourné pour vous deux ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mon tatouage ?

- Je l'ai aperçu plusieurs fois aux vestiaires. Il n'est pas ordinaire. Et celui que Blaise a au bas du dos non plus. J'imagine que c'est le résultat de cette initiation que tu m'as déconseillé d'accepter l'autre jour. J'ai demandé à Blaise de m'en dire plus, mais il a éludé la question. »

Draco se taisait. Il trouvait Davies de plus en plus déconcertant.

« Je ne veux pas être indiscret, reprit Davies, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de me mettre en garde contre lui alors je me suis dit que tu dois m'en dire plus. Parce que tu en as déjà trop dit, ou pas assez.

- Très bien puisque tu veux tout savoir… Je vais essayer de faire court.

- Je t'écoute.

- Au début de notre quatrième année, Blaise a pratiqué sur moi un très ancien rituel magique, ce qui a fait apparaître un tatouage sur mon ventre. Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé lié à un dragon qui appartient au monde des esprits-animaux, le bongata. Mais dans sa grande inconscience, ce cher garçon n'a pas pris la peine de chercher à quoi pouvait mener ce lien. L'année dernière, à peu près à cette époque-ci, j'ai failli l'étrangler dans mon sommeil. En fait, je me suis retrouvé bel et bien possédé par mon dragon, en l'espace de quelques mois. Je m'en suis sorti momentanément grâce à Snape et définitivement grâce à quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré à la Jamaïque. Tu vois, je n'exagérais pas en te mettant en garde contre ce rituel.

- C'est parce que tu as essayé de l'étrangler que vous avez cessé de vous aimer ?

- Non. Ça, c'est arrivé l'été dernier. Blaise et moi avons réussi à persuader nos parents de nous laisser passer ensemble les vacances d'été à la Jamaïque, dans une propriété que les Zabini possèdent sur le Mont Salem, à Montego Bay. C'est là-bas que c'est arrivé.

- Raconte !

- Si tu veux. Tu me diras qui de Blaise ou de moi est le plus pervers, et si tu me juges responsable ou non de son comportement envers les autres. »

Bizarrement, Draco désirait être sincère. Il était en veine de confidence, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avec d'autres que Blaise. Il se sentait soudain soulagé de pouvoir soumettre à une tierce personne cet épisode de leur vie. Aussi se prépara-t-il à revivre ses souvenirs le moins douloureusement possible. Sa dignité l'empêchait de se montrer sentimental et il soupçonnait qu'il avait déjà trop révélé de sa propre souffrance au Ravenclaw. C'est donc sur un ton des plus badins qu'il commença son récit.

« A Montego Bay, nous nous sommes retrouvés entièrement livrés à nous-mêmes, ce qui nous convenait très bien, et nous passions notre temps au golf ou à faire de la plongée dans les récifs coralliens le jour, et à danser dans les boîtes sur la plage de la baie la nuit. Nous n'avions pas l'âge légal mais nous étions grands et de stature sportive, alors nous avions modifié nos papiers pour que les moldus n'y voient que du feu.

Un jour, Blaise a poussé la plaisanterie jusqu'à m'emmener dans une boîte gay assez sordide et il a passé la majeure partie de la soirée à se laisser draguer par un groupe de jeunes américains de la côte ouest. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça franchement drôle, alors je suis allé faire tapisserie dans mon coin, pour bouder. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Dunk, un jamaïcain de dix ans mon aîné. Il m'a entraîné sur la plage et nous avons bu et fumé et discuté. Je n'avais jamais fumé d'herbe et l'effet a été assez radical. Je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras, si on peut dire, je ne sais pas trop comment. Mais ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'ai aimé ça. C'était un homme, tu comprends, un vrai.

Quand Blaise m'a récupéré, il a piqué une crise bien sûr. Mais ça m'était devenu égal. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait, Blaise et moi, ça n'avait peut-être pas été aussi sérieux que je l'avais pensé jusque là. J'avais la bizarre impression d'être un spectateur en train de regarder de loin un mauvais film d'amour. Je ne me sentais pas impliqué, je ne ressentais rien, à part de l'ennui et un vague amusement pour ce garçon qui me crachait d'abord des insultes et l'instant d'après pleurait en me tenant les mains. Je le trouvais pitoyable, c'était tout.

- Tu es tombé amoureux de ce Dunk ?

- Oh non, nous avions baisé, c'est tout. Mais le lendemain matin, il m'attendait devant les grilles de la villa et il m'a demandé de le suivre. Alors, sur un coup de tête, je suis parti avec lui, sans prévenir Blaise. Il m'a emmené chez lui, dans une petite maison assez délabrée pas très loin de la plage. C'était excitant de se retrouver dans ce milieu, après le luxe bien propre et bien ordonné que j'avais connu jusque là. Dunk couchait à même le sol, sur un vieux matelas défoncé. Les draps étaient sales, les trois pièces exiguës qui composaient la maison étaient dans un désordre et une saleté ahurissants. Mais je me sentais bien. Il me semblait que j'aurais pu vivre là avec lui des années. J'avais la sensation apaisante d'avoir ouvert une parenthèse dans le carcan de ma vie.

- Tu t'encanaillais pour la première fois.

- C'est ça. Mais étrangement, c'était surtout libérateur. Et puis Dunk est quelqu'un de très particulier.

- Il est rasta ?

- Oui, entre autres, mais il est bien plus. Quand je sortais en boîte, je prenais la précaution d'effacer mon tatouage pour éviter de me faire remarquer. Donc quand je me suis déshabillé en plein jour devant lui pour le rejoindre dans son lit, ma peau était vierge. Et pourtant il a mis sa main sur mon ventre et m'a dit : « Baby, ce dragon est une splendeur ! »

- Il pouvait le voir ?

- Non seulement il pouvait le voir, mais il le faisait vibrer sous ses doigts. Il m'a fichu une sacrée frousse quand il a fait ça.

- Il avait des pouvoirs ?

- Tu veux rire ! Il est comme nous, sorcier pur sang, adepte du vaudou. Il m'a avoué qu'il nous avait repérés tout de suite, Blaise et moi, et qu'il nous avait suivis de boîte en boîte, jusqu'à la veille. Il ne m'avait abordé que parce qu'il avait eu pitié de ma tristesse.

- Ce n'est pas très flatteur !

- Non, mais il m'a avoué qu'il avait très vite été attiré par moi. Et il n'a pas eu de mal à me séduire, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais ce soir-là. J'étais jaloux et désemparé. J'aurais suivi n'importe qui. C'est une chance que je sois tombé sur lui, finalement.

Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire connaître en tant que sorcier, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit mon dragon. A ce moment-là, il s'est dit que j'étais plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait cru d'abord. J'étais autre chose que le petit blanc dressé à faire quelques tours depuis l'enfance dans une école chic. Lui n'est jamais allé à l'école. Ses dons, il les a développés de manière plus sauvage, sous les coups de baguette de sa grand-mère qui l'a éduqué.

Il m'a demandé ce que je savais de mon bongata. C'est le nom qu'ils donnent aux esprits-animaux en Jamaïque. Je lui ai raconté comment j'avais été initié. Je lui ai parlé de ce que j'avais failli faire à Blaise et de l'ascendance que mon dragon avait failli prendre sur moi, alors que Blaise ne ressentait qu'à peine l'influence de sa panthère. Je lui ai raconté tout ça mais lui voulait savoir ce que je _savais_, pas ce que je _sentais._ Il m'a dit que les bongata exercent une magie très puissante chez certaines personnes, et qu'apparemment, j'étais l'une d'elles, et que je ne devais pas continuer à ignorer tout de cette magie. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'il m'apprenne tout sur le monde des bongata.

- Et il l'a fait ?

- Oui, il l'a fait. Il m'a appris à contrôler la puissance du dragon. Je pratique tous les jours les exercices mentaux spécifiques qu'il m'a enseignés pour garder ce contrôle. Comme toujours, c'est le fait d'ignorer l'étendue du pouvoir qu'on détient qui est dangereux, pas le pouvoir lui-même. Je maîtrise parfaitement mon bongata aujourd'hui et je peux même le tourner à mon avantage si je le désire.

- Tu peux m'expliquer plus en détail ?

- Non, désolé, il faut être initié pour connaître ces secrets.

- Tout ça n'est pas fait pour rassurer…

- Personne n'a rien à craindre. Ce n'est pas une magie noire. Je ne peux pas l'utiliser pour faire le mal autour de moi, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Je ne peux m'en servir que pour me défendre.

- Et tu as déjà eu à t'en servir pour ça ?

- Non, et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais parce que cela voudrait dire que je suis en danger de mort, et face à une magie particulièrement puissante et mauvaise.

- Tu pourrais t'en servir contre …qui tu sais ?

- Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ? Tu ne veux pas savoir comment Blaise a réagi à mon retour ?

- Si ! Il devait être très inquiet à ton sujet !

- Inquiet ? Je dirais fou d'angoisse, et de remords. Il a pensé d'abord que je m'étais fait enlever, puis vendre à un réseau de prostitution. »

Draco se mit à rire. Mais Davies ne semblait pas avoir le même sens de l'humour que lui. Il le pressa de continuer.

« Il n'en menait pas large, crois-moi ! Quand je suis rentré à la villa au bout de cinq jours passés avec Dunk, il avait déjà contacté une armée de détectives privés pour tenter de retrouver ma trace.

J'ai eu droit à une embrassade en règle, suivie d'une paire de gifles en règle aussi. Mais je suis resté stoïque et je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je ne lui appartenais pas, que je comptais bien vivre ma vie sans chaperon.

Nous avons repris nos activités mais j'étais différent à présent. Je m'étais éloigné de lui. Il a peut-être souffert de ma trahison mais je crois surtout qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même de m'avoir perdu. Il était persuadé que j'avais agi uniquement par jalousie, pour le punir.

Quand il m'a vu draguer d'autres garçons par la suite, il m'a refait une scène, me disant qu'il avait compris la leçon et que je n'avais plus de raison de le mettre à l'épreuve. Mais je me suis moqué de lui et il a fini par comprendre que j'avais ouvert la porte à des plaisirs qu'il ne pourrait plus m'apporter. Alors il m'a imité.

C'était assez excitant, finalement, de partir en chasse ensemble et bizarrement, ça nous a rapproché. Nous nous étions découvert d'autres intérêts en commun. Je suppose que nous étions tout simplement en train de devenir adultes. Ce qui s'est passé cet été-là a failli détruire notre amitié mais en fin de compte cela lui aura donné une autre dimension.

- Le retour à Hogwarts a dû être particulièrement difficile à la fin des vacances.

- Ça, je dois admettre… L'uniforme nous a semblé très, très étroit les premières semaines. Et puis nous avons repris notre train-train. Les études nous demandaient beaucoup plus de temps, heureusement, et je me suis noyé dedans pour oublier un peu les heures de débauches de l'été. Mais la Jamaïque reste un de mes meilleurs souvenirs, cela dit.

- Tu as revu Dunk ?

- Je retourne le voir de temps en temps. C'est un homme intéressant, très instruit dans l'art de la magie. Et c'est un très bon amant, ce qui ne gâche rien. »

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment silencieux, à regarder Blaise dormir. Draco n'osait pas briser ce silence, laissant à Roger Davies le loisir de le condamner ou de le disculper.

« Il a le sommeil d'un ange, tu ne trouves pas ?, dit Davies. Qui pourrait lui prêter de mauvaises intentions à le voir comme ça ? Et quand il est éveillé et qu'il vous regarde de ses grands yeux innocents, on a du mal à imaginer que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu. Tu sais, Draco, je crois que tu te trompes sur lui. C'est un enfant innocent qui vit sa vie comme elle vient. Il n'a pas de malice. Comment pourrait-on lui en vouloir s'il vous fait du mal ?

- Tu es en train de me dire indirectement que c'est moi que tu juges responsable ?

- Mais responsable de quoi ? Vous avez eu la chance de vivre quelque chose de fort tous les deux. Et si les choses ont tourné de cette façon, c'est simplement comme tu l'as dit toi-même que vous avez changé, vous êtes devenus adultes. Je comprends mieux maintenant ce que tu m'as dit hier. C'est ça que tu appelles perdre son innocence, je suppose. Se frotter à la vie, accepter d'être égratigné, de souffrir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille à tout prix désigner un responsable. Il a souffert, toi aussi. Je souffrirai un jour. Mais en attendant, les bons moments, tu les as vécus aussi. Qui vas-tu remercier pour ça ? »

Draco avait écouté avec attention, la tête inclinée. Il était frappé par le bon sens et la simplicité des paroles de ce garçon âgé seulement d'un an de plus qu'eux.

« On m'avait dit que les Ravenclaw étaient en général de bon conseil. Je vois que c'est vrai. Mais voilà notre dormeur qui reprend ses esprits. Profite bien de lui, parce que lui profitera de toi. Et bonne chance à toi. »

Blaise venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'assit en frissonnant.

« Si on rentrait ? J'ai froid et j'en ai marre de réviser ! »

_Prochain chapitre: Où notre jeune araignée semi vélane fait tomber une nouvelle proie dans sa toile._


	9. Mélancoliquement Vôtre

_**Mélancoliquement Vôtre**_

Les examens se déroulèrent sans surprise pour Draco, qui fut brillant comme il se l'était promis. Blaise, quant à lui, s'en sortit avec honneur grâce à l'aide que Davies lui avait apportée pendant ses révisions.

Les vacances approchaient, ce qui signifiait séparation pour eux deux. Davies avait un job d'été. A moins qu'il ne reste seul au manoir familial dans le Somerset, Blaise passerait l'été là où sa mère aurait décidé d'aller. Elle voyageait beaucoup ces derniers temps, aux quatre coins du monde, au gré de ses aventures amoureuses probablement. Avant le départ, il fit promettre à Davies de ne pas l'attendre s'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui lui convenait. C'était la manière la plus chevaleresque qu'il trouva pour lui dire qu'il n'avait guère la fidélité dans la peau. Davies reçut le message et n'insista pas. Il n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'être autre chose qu'un agréable passe-temps, si bien qu'il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée que Blaise le quitte. Celui-ci ajouta avec tact que l'année qui suivrait serait la dernière et la plus difficile pour Davies et que rien ne devrait le troubler dans ses études. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que le Ravenclaw, l'argument était imparable, mais il se proposa tout de même pour aider le Slytherin en cas de nécessité. Blaise déclina; ce fut une fin de non recevoir.

Vint la sixième année. Draco, investi des responsabilités de préfet, faisait régner l'ordre chez les Slytherins. Il savait qu'il était craint et respecté ; cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'était pas aimé, mais il s'en moquait bien. Il ne recherchait guère la compagnie des autres et encore moins leur approbation ou leur amitié. Quand il déambulait dans les couloirs, c'était toujours seul. On ne lui voyait plus que la mine grave -taciturne disaient certains- à l'instar de son chef de maison, le redouté professeur Snape. Mais il lui arrivait souvent, lorsque tout le monde était couché, de recevoir des visites dans sa chambre. Blaise Zabini entrait discrètement, restait souvent tard, puis repartait se coucher dans la chambre commune. Il l'aimait encore, à sa façon, sans trop se poser de questions, même s'il admettait volontiers que Draco à lui seul ne pouvait combler sa vie sentimentale. Il leur arrivait souvent de partager un moment ensemble, allongés côte à côte sur le lit de Draco, sans rien se dire, chacun plongé dans ses devoirs de classe, et tout était bien ainsi.

Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus Draco s'enfermait dans sa solitude. Pendant un temps, il se donna la peine de trouver des prétextes de rester seul. Mais peu à peu, Blaise sentit bien qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu. Il arriva un jour où il n'osa même plus aller frapper à la porte de la chambre du nouveau préfet. De nouveau, il se retrouvait seul. Il n'avait pas renoué sa relation avec Davies, qui d'ailleurs l'évitait. Avec amertume, il remarquait chaque jour davantage que l'école avait décidemment bien changé. Non seulement tous les gens de son âge avaient mûri considérablement et prenaient les cours très au sérieux, mais il lui semblait que les plus jeunes aussi se montraient tous incroyablement studieux. Alors, il se mit à sombrer dans une indicible mélancolie. Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour voir réapparaître la douce insouciance des années passées ? Etait-il le seul à ne pas vouloir franchir le seuil de l'âge adulte ?

Pour lui, plus que pour tout autre certainement, la fin des études sonnerait définitivement le glas de l'enfance. Dans sa famille, il était une tradition à laquelle nul rejeton n'échappait : quelque soit la richesse des parents, le jeune diplômé se voyait refuser le soutien financier qui lui avait été si généreusement fourni jusque là. Blaise ne ferait pas exception ; à la fin de ses études, son diplôme serait son seul bien, excepté les quelques affaires personnelles que sa mère lui laisserait sans doute emporter. Il faudrait qu'il se trouve au plus vite un emploi, et un logement, s'il ne voulait pas devenir mendiant. Il avait jusqu'alors vaguement compté sur l'amitié qui le liait à Draco pour se donner le temps de respirer, mais cet espoir s'était à présent éteint.

Il se sentait terriblement désemparé. Il ne savait plus vers qui tourner ses regards. Son amitié quasi exclusive avec Draco l'avait séparé depuis longtemps de tous les autres. Alors, tristement, il prit la résolution qui s'imposait. Il allait se mettre lui aussi à travailler avec sérieux.

Il vit alors ses professeurs sous un jour nouveau, et se mit à les regarder comme des interlocuteurs possibles. Il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'ils étaient autre chose que des machines à enseigner ou des garde-chiourme qu'on se devait de faire tourner en bourrique. C'était le professeur Snape qui arrivait en tête de son palmarès, et de loin. Tout en craignant ses réprimandes, Blaise l'avait toujours bien aimé. Maintenant, il s'apercevait qu'il l'admirait. En cours, il suivait ses gestes théâtraux avec un plaisir secret. Il se régalait du son de sa voix grave, un peu éraillée, à laquelle il trouvait une chaleur toute particulière. Et il aimait sa prestance et la puissance qui se dégageait de sa personne. Malgré ses difficultés, il se mit à attendre avec ferveur les cours de potion et commença enfin à apprendre avec zèle.

Snape s'aperçut assez vite du changement d'attitude du semi-vélane. Il remarqua d'abord la mélancolie qui semblait avoir gagné son élève, puis sa soudaine bonne volonté. Mais perplexe, il ne savait pas très bien à quoi l'attribuer. Accoutumé aux frasques du garçon, il soupçonna un moment la préparation d'un mauvais coup. Pourtant, Blaise semblait si authentiquement malheureux de ses maladresses continuelles qu'il finit par revoir favorablement son opinion sur lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il en pensait grand mal au départ : il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour cet élève. Mais doté d'un naturel peu accommodant envers la jeunesse en général, il trouvait anormal d'avoir envie de se montrer conciliant avec Zabini. Il se découvrit même, chose rarissime, une profonde envie de l'aider dans ses efforts. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, et cela l'inquiétait terriblement. Confusément, il se demandait sans trop y croire s'il était tombé sous le charme particulier du jeune homme. Il lui fallait prendre des mesures au plus tôt.

D'abord, il entreprit de se documenter sur les vélanes et leur pouvoir de séduction. Il alla voir son mentor mais Dumbledore, qui connaissait bien les vélanes, le rassura. Il lui expliqua qu'il fallait un contact physique entre la créature vélane et l'objet de son désir pour que l'union mentale se réalise. De plus, Blaise Zabini n'étant que semi vélane, il était peu probable qu'il puisse véritablement ensorceler quelqu'un d'un simple regard. Il avait du charme, certes, mais ce charme ne pouvait tout au plus que déclencher la sympathie. Tout cela n'était finalement pas foncièrement négatif. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Dumbledore ajouta qu'après tout, être capable d'attendrir le ténébreux professeur Snape méritait bien une mention spéciale et qu'il était prêt à décerner lui-même un vrai diplôme à Blaise pour avoir réussi cet exploit incroyable. Snape se renfrogna un peu plus à ces mots. Sa décision était prise : il allait falloir se montrer bien plus sévère pour faire honneur à sa réputation.

Commença alors pour Blaise une période de purgatoire qui devint vite un antichambre à l'enfer. Son cher professeur Snape semblait tout à coup vouloir l'ignorer totalement. Son regard passait au travers de lui comme s'il avait été absent ; ses maladresses n'étaient relevées en aucune façon, ni remarque d'aucune sorte, ni réprimande. Les autres, à qui l'on ne passait rien, commençaient à le regarder de travers et interprétaient cette étrange absence de réaction du professeur comme un tour de passe-passe du jeune homme. Mais lui en était mortifié. Mis à l'écart par les autres, voué au néant par Snape, il sombrait chaque jour un peu plus dans la mélancolie.

Alors il se mit en tête de trouver un moyen infaillible de rappeler son existence au professeur. Il renversa volontairement son chaudron plein : la potion qui y macérait se répandit sur le sol, large flaque vert sombre collant aux semelles. Snape sortit négligemment sa baguette et fit disparaître le liquide sans un mot. Dégoûté, Blaise s'assit, croisa les bras et se mit à bouder : Snape fixa Draco dans les yeux et hurla _« Tous au travail ! Bande de paresseux incapables ! »_. Furieux, Draco envoya un coup de poing dans les côtes de Blaise qui se remit à la tâche en gémissant. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose.

Et ce quelque chose, il le trouva. Pour amuser Draco en quatrième année, il avait mis au point un petit sort qui décousait les vêtements des filles. Il l'améliora avec une clause de « réparation » automatique dès que les vêtements touchaient le sol, ce qui permettait de se rhabiller aussitôt, puis il attendit son heure. Un soir où il se sentit particulièrement abandonné de tous, il se décida enfin et un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours de potion, il passa à l'acte.

Tous ses vêtements tombèrent d'un coup à ses pieds. L'effet fut quasi immédiat. Les regards stupéfaits se tournaient vers lui, suivis des rires étouffés des garçons et des cris hystériques des filles. Snape le fixa, blêmit, puis renvoya la classe sur le champ, jurant que celui qui avait joué ce sale tour ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Blaise avait gagné : il avait enfin attiré l'attention de son professeur vénéré.

« Je vous en prie, Monsieur Zabini, couvrez-vous ! » intima-t-il à Blaise, qui restait stoïquement planté devant son chaudron, en tenue d'Adam. Le jeune homme s'accroupit, un genou au sol, décidé à pousser jusqu'au bout l'expérience « électrochoc ». Il réunit tranquillement ses vêtements, prenant soin de se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Snape avait viré au pourpre pendant la petite scène. Il fit le tour du bureau de Blaise et retirant sa robe de professeur, en couvrit le dos de son élève.

« Je trouverai celui qui vous a joué ce tour pendable, je vous le garantis, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Ne cherchez pas, Monsieur. C'est moi le responsable.

Allons, ne vous accusez pas pour sauver vos camarades, ajouta Snape, qui s'était mépris sur le sens des paroles de Blaise. Vous n'êtes pas coupable de l'incroyable méchanceté de certains. Je trouverai le petit vicieux qui vous a lancé ce sort et je le punirai si sévèrement qu'il ne s'en remettra pas, croyez-moi !

- Alors c'est moi que vous devez punir, Monsieur », répondit Blaise en se relevant lentement, ses vêtements dans les mains. Ce faisant, il avait pris soin de ne pas voiler un centimètre carré des parties les plus attrayantes de sa personnes. Les bras restaient le long du corps, légèrement écartés pour ne rien en cacher.

Snape se racla la gorge, blêmit de nouveau, tenta de parler, sans succès. Le visage redevenu cramoisi, il avança brusquement les mains vers Blaise, empoigna les pans de sa robe de professeur et les croisa sur la poitrine du jeune homme, dérobant ainsi à sa vue le charmant spectacle qui le troublait tant. Il venait de saisir le sens des paroles de Blaise, qu'appuyait maintenant un regard suppliant à faire fondre la banquise, et se sentait complètement pris au dépourvu. Il ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux de ces yeux-là, pris au piège de leur totale candeur. Il inspira, soupira, inspira à nouveau et pria en secret pour que son trouble passe pour une manifestation de sa rigueur légendaire.

« Mmh mmh ! Blaise, rhabillez-vous tout de suite, je vous prie. Vous êtes indécent. » Première erreur : il l'avait appelé Blaise. Deuxième erreur : le ton de sa voix était loin d'être assez autoritaire.

« Mmhh !, reprit-il, dans l'espoir de faire mieux. Dépêchez-vous et expliquez-moi cette… cette fantaisie. Par Merlin !, ponctua-t-il en criant presque, mais qu'est-ce qui vous est donc passé par la tête !

- J'ai bien vu que je n'existais plus pour vous, alors j'ai voulu vous rappeler ma présence, » déclara Blaise tranquillement.

Puis baissant les yeux, il ajouta :

« Je vous prie de me pardonner. Ma conduite est puérile. Mais je suis tellement malheureux que je ne savais plus quoi faire.

-Allons, allons ! N'exagérez pas. Comment pourrait-on oublier que vous existez ? A raison d'une énorme bourde par cours, je ne vois pas comment vos camarades et moi-même pourrions ne pas vous remarquer. »

Troisième erreur : Snape se mit à sourire alors qu'il aurait dû sévir. Et comble de l'inouï, il s'entendit ajouter ces paroles de réconfort :

« Je sais que vous n'allez pas très bien en ce moment. C'est moi qui m'excuse de ne pas avoir su vous parler plus tôt. J'aurais dû comprendre votre appel au secours mais je vous promets d'y remédier. Je veux vous aider, si vous acceptez de faire quelques efforts de votre côté.

- Vrai ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop alors ? » Blaise resplendissait. Et dans un grand élan de bonheur, il se jeta au cou de Snape, faisant tomber du même coup la robe qui le couvrait. Snape crut s'étouffer. Les paroles de Dumbledore sur l'effet d'un contact direct avec un vélane lui revenant en mémoire, il n'osait pas toucher le jeune homme. Sentir la chaleur de ce beau corps contre le sien était déjà une épreuve bien embarrassante pour le pauvre professeur. Il ferma les yeux, tâchant de rassembler ses esprits.

« Allons, allons, ressaisissez-vous, balbutia-t-il, autant pour lui-même que pour Blaise. Et rhabillez-vous, je vous en conjure ! Vous allez attraper la mort, dans cette tenue ! »

Blaise lâcha le cou de Snape et s'écarta doucement, révélant à nouveau tous ses charmes au professeur embarrassé. Il se rhabilla tranquillement, avec une grâce calculée, conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur cet homme ébranlé par sa beauté d'Adonis. Quand il eut fini, il ramassa la robe qui gisait toujours en tas à ses pieds et la tendit à Snape.

« Accepterez-vous de m'aider à rattraper mon retard en potions, Monsieur ? A moins bien sûr que vous ne refusiez de me donner des cours particuliers, ou que le prix que vous en demandiez ne soit au dessus de mes moyens…

- Je n'accepterai comme salaire que votre réussite à l'examen final l'an prochain,» répondit généreusement le professeur.

Rendez-vous fut fixé pour le soir même dans la salle commune des Slytherins. Jamais Blaise ne s'était senti aussi heureux. Subitement, toute sa tristesse s'évapora comme une brume sous les chauds rayons du soleil. Sa vie s'illuminait enfin.

_Prochain chapitre: Où le semi vélane s'attache enfin à l'amour de sa vie._


	10. L Antichambre du Paradis

_**L'Antichambre du Paradis**_

Le premier cours particulier se déroula dans les appartements de Snape, au Donjon. Blaise avait aperçu plusieurs fois le salon du professeur depuis le seuil de la porte mais personne n'avait jamais pénétré le sein des seins. Il était le premier. Snape le fit asseoir dans un canapé aux couleurs fanées, tandis qu'il s'installait en face dans lui dans un vieux fauteuil assorti. Une table basse couverte de livres anciens, de grimoires sans âge et de feuillets épars les séparait. Sous les yeux ébahis de Blaise, son maître préféré fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette tout ce qui encombrait la table pour créer une animation miniature de ce qu'il allait lui enseigner. Un petit chaudron reposait sur un trépied modèle réduit au milieu duquel brûlait un feu factice.

«Je vous montre la marche à suivre puis ce sera votre tour. Vous devrez expliquer aux différents ustensiles ce qu'ils doivent faire. La simulation reste rudimentaire donc il vous faut donner des ordres précis. Je commence : trois grammes de poudre de spirée ulmaire ; douze grammes de poudre d'os de chauve-souris… »

Obéissant aux ordres donnés, de minuscules cuillères de bois s'avançaient seules pour prendre dans des pots bien rangés telle ou telle quantité de poudre ou de liquide et s'en retournaient déverser leur fardeau virtuel dans le chaudron tout aussi virtuel.

Ce fut le tour de Blaise. A la première erreur, les petites cuillères de bois filèrent droit vers son crâne et s'y abattirent de toute leur force, lui infligeant ainsi l'équivalent d'une pichenette. Snape sourit et Blaise surpris de cette attaque se mit à rire.

« Est-ce qu'elles vont me frapper de plus en plus fort si je me trompe encore ?

- Non, mais on peut changer ça si vous ne vous appliquez pas. Je peux toujours leur infliger un « engorgio » ! »

Les leçons se succédèrent au rythme de trois par semaine et le chaudron virtuel faisait des miracles. Au bout d'un mois, Blaise était capable de reproduire sans erreur des formules assez complexes. En revanche, reconnaître une potion rien qu'en la regardant se faire sous ses yeux dans le petit chaudron restait une épreuve insurmontable dès que la liste des ingrédients s'allongeait trop. Snape limita donc ces exercices pour ne pas décourager son élève.

Le moment crucial arriva lorsqu'il fallut attaquer les potions les plus délicates : celles où le mouvement de la main et du poignet prenait une importance capitale sur la réussite du breuvage. Snape emmena alors Blaise dans une petite pièce située derrière le salon, qui servait de cuisine d'appoint. Là, un vrai chaudron sur un vrai feu attendait l'élève. Il faisait chaud dans la petite pièce, aussi le maître et l'élève retirèrent-ils leur robe de sorcier pour rester en chemise et travailler plus à l'aise.

« Nous allons commencer avec une bouillie inoffensive qui offrira la résistance adéquate pour vous entraîner aux bons gestes. Et puis quand vous saurez bien tous les mouvements, nous passerons aux choses sérieuses. Je ne tiens pas à ce que mes appartements subissent vos maladresses habituelles. »

Le ton bourru sur lequel il proféra ces paroles et l'air sévère qu'il affichait et qui seyait si bien à son prénom effacèrent le Snape aimable que Blaise avait découvert au cours des dernières semaines. Embarrassé, il ne répondit pas, espérant de tout son cœur lui faire oublier le crétin sans espoir qu'il était en classe. Mais lorsque Snape vint se placer derrière lui et lui tendit la cuillère, il rougit terriblement. Il se rendait compte que cette toute nouvelle proximité le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa bouche devenait sèche. Son pouls s'accélérait. Sa main tremblait, ce qui laissait présager un piètre résultat pour ce premier cours particulier de pratique. Il se ressaisit, forçant son cœur à se calmer, concentrant tous ses sens sur sa main droite, tentant d'oublier l'homme debout tout près de lui. Les mouvements les plus simples, il les avait acquis. Alors peu à peu, il se sentit reprendre confiance. Le maître avait l'air satisfait.

«Bien ! Maintenant, passons à un mouvement plus délicat. Regardez. » Snape tendit le bras, frôlant au passage le coude de Blaise. Troublé, celui-ci dut faire un effort extrême pour se concentrer sur le nouveau geste à accomplir.

« Ne pas faire de mouvement brusque ! Tout doit se passer en douceur. Le poignet doit rester souple, la cuillère qui prolonge votre bras doit caresser, ne rien forcer, délicatement inviter les divers ingrédients à s'unir sans heurt. De nombreuses potions réclament bien plus qu'un simple mélange. Elles sont comme vivantes, et doivent être créées avec amour. C'est toute l'harmonie de la nature qui se retrouve dans ce geste et que vous devez communiquez à vos potions. Vous devez ne faire plus qu'un avec l'élément liquide, l'apprivoiser, le dompter sans qu'il s'en doute, l'amener à vous obéir. Sans harmonie entre vous et lui, vous resterez à jamais comme ce roi d'autrefois qui faisait fouetter la mer pour arrêter les vagues : un imbécile sans aucun pouvoir. Et vos potions ne vaudront rien. Si vous vous sentez bien, que vous êtes heureux devant votre chaudron, alors c'est le premier signe que vous serez un jour capable d'être un bon faiseur de potions. Avez-vous déjà observé Draco Malfoy devant son chaudron ? Si oui, alors vous savez de quoi je parle. Ce que ce garçon ressent quand il est devant un chaudron, c'est un pur bonheur. Et voilà pourquoi ses potions sont si puissantes : elles lui rendent ce qu'il leur donne, de l'amour. Essayez d'atteindre ce même état d'esprit et vos progrès seront rapides et considérables. »

Après ce discours enflammé, Blaise se sentait soudain comme investi d'une mission cruciale. Faire des potions ne lui était jamais apparu sous un angle aussi romantique. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas trompé sur son cher Snape : il y avait véritablement un cœur qui battait dans cette poitrine et par les moustaches de Merlin, il battait avec passion. Il se mit à imaginer les minuscules particules de puissance qui nageaient dans la bouillie blanchâtre qui cuisait sous ses yeux. Il les imaginait vivantes, douées de volonté propre, et se dit qu'il les aimait déjà, qu'il serait capable de les plier à sa volonté. Il enfonça la cuillère avec douceur, comme un amant caressant le corps de l'être aimé. Son esprit s'était enflammé. Son cœur battait à ses tempes. Il se sentait heureux. La présence de Snape debout si près de lui, la révélation de toute cette passion qui se nichait dans les gestes en apparence les plus anodins, tout cela réveillait en lui un tourbillon d'émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Blaise devenait une bombe à retardement.

Et ce fut Snape qui, malgré lui, actionna le détonateur.

« Attention ! Plus doucement ! » Un réflexe avait poussé le professeur à prendre cette main maladroite qui guidait la cuillère trop vite. En un éclair, l'esprit de Blaise cessa de fonctionner. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Sa bouche ouverte n'avala plus l'air surchauffé de la petite pièce. Il s'était arrêté de vivre. Ses jambes cessèrent de le porter et il commença à tomber.

Snape sentit un choc, une chaleur immense. De sa main soudée sur celle de Blaise montait une douleur déchirante. Oh comme il la savourait de toute son âme, cette étrange douleur ! Un puissant parfum de roses et de fleurs d'oranger montait à ses narines. Il se revit dans le jardin de son enfance. Il était redevenu le petit garçon heureux qui aidait sa grand-mère à soigner les buissons de vieilles roses au parfum enivrant. Il avait dans la bouche le goût du lait parfumé à la fleur d'oranger qu'ils partageaient ensuite en rentrant du jardin. Il enfouit son visage dans la douce chevelure qui exhalait comme un miracle, tout exprès pour lui, ces parfums si longtemps oubliés dans les replis de sa mémoire. Il glissa son bras gauche autour de la taille du jeune homme et reçut comme un cadeau tout son corps qui s'abandonnait contre lui. Il le serra tendrement. L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla que le cœur de Blaise avait arrêté de battre, qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Mais soudain, il sentit sa poitrine se soulever. Blaise revenait à lui, avalant l'air goulûment. Ses jambes le portèrent à nouveau. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient arrêtés pour se mettre à l'unisson de ceux de Snape. «_Ainsi, voilà ce que Dumbledore entendait par union mentale, » _ se dit-il. Et bizarrement, il ne craignait plus rien. Il se sentait prêt à recevoir le cadeau que la vie lui faisait. Il acceptait Blaise sans conditions et il savait que c'était pour la vie.

Blaise fut le premier à reprendre possession de ses moyens. Il savoura à sa juste valeur la douceur de la brève étreinte que le professeur lui offrait. Il sourit et tourna son visage vers celui de Snape, espérant sans trop y croire pouvoir sceller ce moment exceptionnel par un baiser. Mais Snape n'était pas un des gamins au sang bouillant que Blaise avait connus jusqu'à présent. Il lui faudrait bien plus qu'une minute de relâchement pour être séduit. Blaise se doutait bien qu'il devrait se battre pour que son cher professeur l'accepte selon ses propres termes. Avec diplomatie, il décida de passer sous silence ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, pour l'instant. Cela resterait un secret que seules leurs âmes partageraient, jusqu'à ce que tous les deux soient prêts à en assumer les conséquences.

« Je crois que j'ai eu un petit malaise ! Merci de m'avoir retenu, professeur.

- Il fait très chaud ici. Viens, allons au salon. Un petit remontant nous fera du bien à tous les deux.

- Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant, je pense. Je me sens mieux.

- Pardonne-moi ! C'est juste que…tu m'as fait peur. » Snape mentait effrontément. Il n'avait aucune envie de lâcher la main et la taille du garçon. Il voulait juste prolonger un peu cet instant délicieux. Sans retirer ses mains, il conduisit Blaise jusqu'au canapé et le fit asseoir. Le jeune homme ne protesta pas. Il se laissa faire. Snape servit deux verres de liqueur et lui en offrit un.

« Vous avez l'intention de me faire perdre la tête, mon cher professeur, » dit-il d'un air malicieux.

_N'est-ce pas déjà fait ?_ pensa Snape. « Telle n'est pas mon intention. Je suis ton professeur, comme tu le dis si bien. Ne l'oublions pas.

- Je plaisantais. Je n'oublie pas, bien sûr. Mais je sais que vous serez toujours quelqu'un de spécial pour moi et moi, pour vous. Vous le savez aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Blaise, je le sais. En fait, je le sais depuis longtemps. »

Blaise se leva et vient s'agenouiller aux pieds de Snape. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un chaste baiser. Snape passa sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure châtain, sans rien dire. Un parfum de roses et de fleurs d'oranger flottait à nouveau dans l'air, plus épicé encore que la première fois, ensorcelant. Il eut un sursaut et aidant son élève à se relever, il lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il n'eut pas le courage de le raccompagner à la porte. Quand Blaise eut quitté la pièce, il se sentit vide, et malheureux. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir à la porte et le rappeler. Aussi jugea-t-il préférable de ne pas rester dans ses appartements d'Hogwarts ce soir-là mais d'emprunter la porte secrète qui reliait le Donjon à sa maison. Il avait envie de marcher dans son jardin cette nuit, de respirer les fleurs, de regarder les étoiles.

Il entra dans le couloir qui menait du salon à sa chambre à coucher mais continua jusqu'à la porte du fond. Il l'ouvrit, pénétra dans une pièce minuscule, referma derrière lui, puis ouvrit à nouveau la même porte. L'air était frais. La pièce était sombre. Une petite voix affolée se fit entendre tandis que les lumières s'allumaient.

« Maître, je ne vous attendais pas avant samedi ! bredouilla un vieil elfe de maison édenté. Dois-je allumer un feu dans votre chambre ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, Grissec. Je vais faire un tour au jardin. Je monterai dans une heure. Ne te presse pas !

- Couvrez-vous, Maître. Il fait froid ce soir, nous avons le vent de la mer ! »

_Prochain chapitre: Où l'on voit Blaise enfin arriver à ses fins et Severus Snape s'enflammer tout à fait._


	11. Tentation

_**Tentation**_

Ce printemps fut à la fois une bénédiction et un enfer pour Snape. Blaise continuait de venir le retrouver un soir sur deux dans ses appartements du Donjon. C'était la limite qu'il s'était fixée afin de ne pas susciter les commérages, et malgré son envie d'être avec son cher professeur le plus souvent possible, Blaise avait tacitement accepté de ne pas risquer d'entacher sa réputation. La raison officielle de leurs rendez-vous restait les cours particuliers. Mais les progrès de l'élève étaient tels qu'ils passaient maintenant de plus en plus de temps à discuter de choses et d'autres qu'à parler boutique. Blaise découvrit ainsi un homme d'une grande intelligence et d'une curiosité intellectuelle remarquable. S'il n'appréciait que peu la compagnie de ses semblables, il se révéla en revanche passionné de nature. Il emmena Blaise dans son repaire secret : sa maison, et surtout le parc et les jardins qui l'entouraient.

Située au Pays de Galles, en bordure de mer, la propriété jouissait d'un microclimat proche des douceurs de l'Italie et c'est là que l'ombrageux professeur venait se ressourcer, chaque fois que la vie pesait trop fort sur son esprit. Blaise aima cette maison dès qu'il la vit. Il lui semblait que ce lieu avait, entre autres vertus, celle de vous accueillir d'emblée comme un familier et de vous libérer de tous vos soucis. En bon elfe de maison totalement dévoué à son maître, Grissec accueillit le jeune homme avec grande gentillesse, mais très vite, il s'attacha sincèrement à lui et l'adopta en lui conférant le titre de « jeune maître ». Chacune de ses visites donnait lieu à des débauches de pâtisseries inventées par l'elfe, talent qu'il n'avait jamais pratiqué pour Snape. Bref, Arkell Hall s'était éveillée pour Blaise et sous le regard étonné de son propriétaire, elle se métamorphosait en Eden.

Hélas, l'Eden a son revers. Snape avait combattu le désir qu'il ressentait pour Blaise avec acharnement. Il en perdait souvent le sommeil et le contrôle qu'il devait afficher en sa présence était tel qu'il devenait plus irritable que jamais pour tous les autres. Quant à Blaise, il avait d'abord espéré ardemment que le professeur fasse le premier pas vers lui, mais devant le calme apparent de l'objet de son amour, sa jeunesse et son impatience le pressèrent bien vite de tenter des approches plus offensives.

Il avait remarqué que le professeur évitait tout contact physique avec lui, si minime soit-il. Un simple frôlement de main éveillait tant de passion pour le vélane qu'instinctivement Snape se tenait à distance du garçon. Cette froideur, Blaise ne la comprenait pas. Il lui suffisait d'avoir décelé une fois l'ardeur qui brûlait dans le cœur de Snape pour que ce feu soit admis une fois pour toutes. Il ne lui souffrait aucun obstacle. Aussi, cherchant à provoquer son embrasement, il se mit en quête de toutes les occasions favorables à sa cause.

Les cours de potions avec ses camarades de classe devinrent ainsi le terrain du jeu du chat et de la souris auquel il se livrait avec Snape. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Draco de voir un jour Blaise glisser sa main dans celle du professeur qui était venu vérifier la fabrication de sa potion ! Et le plus incroyable était encore que Snape n'avait pas retiré sa main ! Personne d'autre n'ayant remarqué quoi que ce soit et Draco étant particulièrement soucieux et déprimé à cette période de l'année, il finit par se dire qu'il avait été victime d'une hallucination.

Mais les petits gestes attentionnés que Blaise adressait à Snape quand ils étaient en compagnie des autres n'étaient que des taquineries bien innocentes, comparés à ce que le professeur subissait pendant leurs tête-à-tête. Plusieurs fois, Snape avait expliqué à Blaise qu'il leur fallait rester sages, que leur différence d'âge, leur relation professeur élève les obligeaient à un amour platonique.

Or, ce mot n'appartenait pas au vocabulaire du jeune homme. Il le refusait de toute son âme. Alors il tenta d'amadouer son amoureux par le raisonnement, arguant qu'il était majeur et libre de son corps –ce qui était vrai et qui ennuyait bien Snape- et qu'il n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps –ce qui eut pour effet contraire de rembrunir Snape, qui se sentit jaloux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Voyant que ces manœuvres n'aboutissaient pas, il se mit en tête de forcer le destin. Le pauvre Snape, depuis longtemps déjà sur le point de craquer, subit alors une tentative de séduction absolument imparable. Blaise usa encore une fois de son sort à découdre les vêtements et se retrouva planté nu dans les bras de son cher professeur, au moment le plus difficile de la journée : celui de la séparation jusqu'au lendemain. Pourquoi ne poussa-t-il pas l'épreuve jusqu'à frapper Snape du même sort, il l'attribua plus tard à deux causes diamétralement opposées : un accès de pudeur inattendu et une envie irrépressible de retirer lui-même la dernière barrière entre lui et son futur amant. Comme il s'y attendait, Snape réagit sur le champ.

« Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore !, s'exclama Snape.

- Oups, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Excusez-moi, mon cher professeur. » Une lueur taquine brillait dans les yeux de Blaise. Il appuya son visage sur l'épaule de Snape, qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras, comme figé.

« Blaise, tu exagères, gronda Snape. Et en plus tu me prends pour un imbécile. Merci beaucoup.

- Je vous taquine ! Mais vous l'avez bien cherché, non ? Et puis, ça ne vous déplaît pas tant que ça puisque vous ne me lâchez pas , » ajouta Blaise rêveusement.

« Tu me places devant un terrible dilemme : si je te lâche je te vois nu et je ne réponds de rien. Si je ne te lâche pas, je vais devenir fou et je ne réponds de rien. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu m'as mis dans ce pétrin, arrange-toi pour m'en faire sortir sans que mon honneur et le tien n'en souffrent, » répondit Snape, s'accrochant tant bien que mal aux mots qu'il prononçait pour tenter d'évacuer un peu de l'énorme pression qu'il subissait.

« Mon honneur, je m'en fiche. Le vôtre est sauf si je suis d'accord. » Devant le silence de Snape, Blaise fit monter ses bras autour du cou du professeur, qui répondit en relâchant son étreinte. Snape écarta les bras, au prix d'un effort considérable sur lui-même.

« Blaise, je t'en conjure. Cesse de me taquiner. Ça n'est pas malin. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir cette nuit avec ce que tu me fais subir. Tu ne te rends pas compte. »

La voix défaite, il se sentait pâlir puis rougir tour à tour. Combien de temps encore allait-il pouvoir supporter ce corps adoré appuyé contre lui sans réagir ?

« Le but est justement que vous ne dormiez pas cette nuit. J'ai des projets bien plus alléchants pour nous deux. »

Blaise tourna la tête, frôlant de ses lèvres entrouvertes le visage de Snape. Cette caresse eut raison du professeur. Il enlaça Blaise presque brutalement, s'empara de sa bouche. Le baiser enflamma définitivement leurs sens. Le canapé se trouva soudain sous leur poids, sans qu'ils sachent comment ils avaient parcouru la distance entre la porte et lui. Avidement, Blaise chercha la peau nue sous la robe sévère du professeur. Il la trouva chaude et tendre sous ses paumes. Il faisait enfin connaissance avec ce corps qui l'obsédait depuis quelques mois déjà. Quant à Snape, il était en train de jeter aux orties une vie de réserve et de conduite irréprochable pour l'amour d'un jeune vélane sans vergogne et sans pudeur. Pour la première fois, caressant la panthère tatouée au bas du dos de Blaise et qui frémissait sous ses doigts, il murmura à l'oreille de son jeune amant les mots tendres que celui-ci rêvait d'entendre :

« Je t'aime, chaton. Je t'aime à la folie. »

_Prochain chapitre: Où Blaise et Snape ont un entretien des plus sérieux, en dépit des apparences. _


	12. Avant la Bataille

_**Avant la Bataille**_

_Blaise est terriblement délicieux_, pensait Snape une fois de plus. _Cet enfant me fait perdre la tête mais c'est un ange et je l'aime. Comment lui en vouloir ?_

« Severus, vous n'êtes pas avec nous, il me semble. »

Dumbledore jeta un regard malicieux au professeur de potions. Comme sa collègue et amie le professeur McGonagall venait de le faire remarquer, Snape était de plus en plus distrait. Le monde sorcier menaçait de sombrer dans le chaos. Rien d'étonnant que Severus Snape, chef des Slytherins, soit particulièrement inquiet de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Mais au sein de l'école, un noyau de résistance s'était organisé pour lutter contre un avenir où Voldemort règnerait en maître. Snape aurait un rôle clé dans la suite des évènements, il était donc nécessaire que son appartenance à la résistance ne soit connue que d'un minimum de gens. Mais ce que ses deux amis ignoraient, c'était à quel point les réunions secrètes que Dumbledore, McGonagall et lui-même tenaient régulièrement depuis quelque temps déjà, ajoutaient leur comptant de pression à sa vie privée chamboulée depuis sa liaison avec Blaise.

« Je vous trouve bien sombre ces derniers temps, Severus. Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur nous pour partager vos soucis.

- Merci, Minerva, mais tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferai ce qui a été décidé, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Nous n'avons guère le choix, hélas. Mais si le professeur Dumbledore l'exige, alors je suis prêt à me sacrifier. Seulement, pour ne rien vous cacher, j'aimerais m'assurer que mes dernières volontés soient respectées. »

Dumbledore et McGonagall hochèrent gravement la tête. Chacun comprenait, tout en espérant que le testament de Snape ne serait pas lu de si tôt.

« Je voudrais léguer Arkell Hall à un de mes élèves que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Il s'agit de Zabini. Comme il est de tradition dans sa famille, à sa sortie de Hogwarts il va se trouver totalement démuni et je trouve que…

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, mon cher. Vos volontés seront respectées, quelles qu'elles soient. Minerva y veillera, soyez-en sûr, » s'empressa de couper Dumbledore devant l'air embarrassé de Snape.

o o o

La fin de l'année approchait, précipitant l'école dans un ouragan dont le monde sorcier aurait bien du mal à se remettre. Chaque soir, discrètement, Blaise rejoignait Snape chez lui, le trouvant sans cesse plus lointain, plus sombre. Voyant que son maître se débattait avec des soucis dont il ne voulait pas lui parler, Blaise se taisait, essayant par sa simple présence et ses caresses de soulager celui qu'il aimait. Quant à Snape, il comprenait combien l'amour que Blaise lui portait était maintenant nécessaire à sa survie. Il voulait lui offrir un monde dans lequel il puisse vivre en paix. Alors, au péril de sa vie, il combattrait pour que le jeune homme n'ait pas à faire un jour le choix que Draco ou lui-même s'imposaient. Mais il tenait maintenant à la vie car il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour qui vivre. Il devait survivre parce qu'il voulait porter Blaise plus loin, l'aider à trouver sa voie, à s'épanouir dans cette belle insouciance qui le caractérisait. Il serait son rempart pour tous les coups que la vie tenterait de lui infliger, aussi longtemps que son « chaton » aurait besoin de lui.

Mais le protéger à tout prix ne voulait pas dire tout lui épargner. Il avait bien réfléchi et plutôt que de le rassurer, le silence de Blaise devant ses accès de sombre méditation l'avait conduit à penser que le jeune homme savait peut-être à quoi s'en tenir à propos de Draco. Si Malfoy s'était confié à son ami, qui pouvait imaginer ce que Blaise ferait le moment venu ? De toute évidence, sa vie était de toute façon directement menacée. Son amitié avec Malfoy et son intimité avec lui le plaçait dans la ligne de tir, quelque soit le parti à craindre. Un soir, il se résolut donc à aborder avec Blaise le sujet qui le préoccupait tant.

« Chaton, je me demandais si tu savais ce qui se passe en ce moment dans la tête de ton ami Draco.

- Pas la moindre idée.

- Corne de bouc ! Fais attention ! Ta mère ne t'a donc pas appris à manger ? Tu mets du jus d'orange partout !

- Oh pardon ! Mais tu sais bien que j'aime mordre dans les fruits. Et non, ma mère ne m'a jamais rien appris. C'est mon oncle Gianni qui m'a appris à me tenir en société.

- Eh bien je n'aimerais pas le rencontrer celui-là, vu comment tu te comportes !

- Tu as tort, c'est un homme charmant. Je l'adore. » Sur ce, Blaise se jeta sur Snape en riant pour l'embrasser.

« Sois sérieux un peu. Il va se passer des choses graves et dangereuses pour nous tous dans peu de temps. Mais toi, tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser.

- Faux ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe. Tu as l'air tellement soucieux ces temps-ci. Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien me dire, tu sais !

- Je me fais du souci pour toi, et pour Draco. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ferai tout pour que vous soyez sains et saufs. Et je veux aussi être sûr que tu ne vas pas prendre des risques inutiles.

- Comme quoi ?

- Essayer d'empêcher certaines choses cruciales de se produire, par exemple. Ou risquer ta vie bêtement.

- C'est vrai que risquer sa vie pour sauver celle de ses amis, c'est particulièrement idiot !

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Je veux que tu saches que … Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute, alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : tu verras bientôt des choses terribles, mais tu ne devras t'y opposer en aucune façon. Tout fait partie d'un plan dont je ne peux rien dire. Je vais aussi devoir disparaître un certain temps et tu ne devras pas t'inquiéter. La seule façon pour toi de me contacter sera d'aller voir Grissec. Il est le seul en qui tu puisses avoir confiance. N'écoute que lui. Tu m'as bien compris ?

- Message reçu ! Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de m'abandonner, j'espère. Ne pas faire partie de tes plans de bataille, ça, j'accepte. Je ne ferais probablement qu'entraver tes mouvements. Mais Grissec me dira où te rejoindre : c'est bien ça, ton plan ?

- Oui, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Snape ne se sentait qu'à moitié rassuré mais il fallait qu'il fasse confiance à Blaise. Le jeune homme était loin d'être dénué d'intelligence. Et même si son attitude bon enfant pouvait porter à croire qu'il manquait de maturité, Snape avait surpris à maintes reprises dans son regard une intensité qui démentait la puérilité qu'il affichait. De même, Blaise n'aimait guère aborder les sujets graves, mais ses silences étudiés et ses rares réflexions prouvaient la profondeur de son entendement. En fait, pour qui faisait l'effort d'apprendre à le connaître, son insouciance s'avérait être un masque qu'il utilisait pour se protéger des autres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Blaise le dévisageait d'un air sombre et sérieux.

« Tu m'appartiens comme je t'appartiens et rien ni personne ne nous séparera jamais, même pas la mort. »

Snape ne répondit pas. Il serra fort le jeune homme dans ses bras, espérant que l'avenir ne remettrait jamais en cause ce beau serment d'amour.

_Prochain chapitre: Où Draco affronte pour la première fois le monde moldu. _


	13. Choisir son destin

_**Choisir son Destin**_

Lorsque le temps fut venu pour Draco d'accomplir ce qui lui avait été ordonné de faire, ce fut Snape qui, comme convenu devant l'échec de son élève, fit sacrifice de sa personne et prit sur lui la mort de son mentor. Une fois Dumbledore assassiné sur les ordres de Voldemort, il n'eut alors d'autre choix que de s'enfuir, entraînant Draco avec lui pour le soustraire à la vindicte des ennemis du seigneur noir. Bien sûr, il avait pris ses dispositions quelques mois auparavant. Il avait fallu trouver une cachette inconnue de tous, ce qui éliminait Arkell Hall, et le seul endroit auquel personne ne penserait dans le monde sorcier était un appartement dans un immeuble moldu. Il avait donc choisi au hasard une ville de l'est de l'Angleterre où n'habitait aucun sorcier. Pour brouiller les pistes, Draco et lui volèrent de nuit jusqu'à la gare de Glasgow, où ils échangèrent leurs robes de sorciers contre des vêtements moldus qu'il avait déposés tout exprès dans un casier de consigne. Puis ils prirent le train, comme des gens ordinaires, jusqu'à Norwich. Là, ils se rendirent en autobus jusqu'à leur résidence provisoire.

L'appartement était situé dans un petit immeuble de cinq étages tout à fait ordinaire. Draco fit la grimace dès qu'il passa la porte d'entrée, à la suite de Snape. Il lui fallut une minute pour visiter le salon avec balcon, l'affreuse kitchenette et les deux chambres minuscules. Son humeur déjà maussade après un voyage lugubre et fatigant s'assombrit encore un peu plus. La nostalgie l'envahit et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sa vie était fichue et cette réalité s'imposait maintenant à lui dans toute son horreur. Snape tira les rideaux du salon et se mit à préparer le repas du soir. Il ouvrit une boîte en fer blanc cylindrique dont il versa le contenu dans un plat en verre qu'il laissa quelques minutes dans un petit garde-manger blanc éclairé de l'intérieur. Le plat se mit à tourner en rond avec un bourdonnement infernal puis une sonnerie retentit. C'était chaud. Décidemment Draco détestait la façon dont les moldus compensaient l'absence de magie dans leur monde. Il trouvait tout cela tellement grossier que c'en était écoeurant. Il eut une pensée méprisante pour Harry Potter qui avait vécu tant d'années dans ce milieu, ce qui lui ramena en mémoire la raison de leur présence en cet endroit.

Snape avait bien sûr remarqué la mine dégoûtée de son élève. Un sang-pur du genre Malfoy ne pouvait que se sentir avili par cette immersion chez les moldus mais il faudrait bien que Draco ravale sa fierté s'il voulait survivre. Il mit le couvert sur la petite table pliante du coin cuisine et annonça : « A table !

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, » grogna Draco, les dents serrées. Il avait la nausée comme la panique commençait à l'envahir. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et se réveiller à des lieues de ce décor terne, loin de ce repas sordide. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir échanger cet homme sombre qui lui avait à peine adressé deux mots de toute la journée pour une compagnie plus amicale. Il aurait même préféré être seul.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant, Monsieur Malfoy et venez vous nourrir. Je suis conscient que vous ne jugez pas ceci digne de vous mais je vous ordonne de ravaler votre orgueil et de ne rien faire pour me rendre la vie encore plus difficile. Notez bien que cette situation ne m'enchante guère non plus et que je ne fais que sauver votre misérable peau. Alors faites-moi la grâce de ne pas vous laisser mourir de faim. »

Le ton sec du professeur enclencha l'obéissance automatique de l'élève. Draco vint s'asseoir en face de Snape et commença à mâcher puis avaler consciencieusement les raviolis qu'il avait dans son assiette. Une fois son orgueil et son désespoir mis en veilleuse, il se surprit même à penser qu'il avait faim et qu'après tout, ce plat n'était pas si mauvais. Dès qu'il eut fini, Snape l'envoya se coucher. Il obéit sans discuter. Le lit étroit était confortable ; terrassé par le trop plein de chocs émotionnels des dernières heures, il s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Le vacarme des voitures qui passaient dans la rue devant l'immeuble le réveilla de bonne heure. Il se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait fait la veille, et surtout de ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire. Une espèce de honte mêlée de soulagement lui bloquait l'esprit. Il revoyait son père en prison à Azkaban, Snape qui tuait Dumbledore, lui-même incapable d'accomplir ce que le Seigneur Noir avait exigé de lui. Ces images revenaient sans cesse s'entrechoquer dans sa tête mais il n'en sortait rien. Il était pris dans une impasse, coincé comme un rat de laboratoire entre les murs de son esprit. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se rendormir et sortir enfin du piège où il était. Engourdi dans un demi-sommeil, avec les bruits de la rue pour fond sonore, il vécut des instants de paix relative, déchirés ça et là par des images denses et menaçantes qu'il n'identifiait pas. Puis il se sentit tiré vers un gouffre par une force invisible. Il s'éveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était que Snape qui l'avait doucement secoué pour lui annoncer que le petit déjeuner était prêt.

Alors que Draco se forçait à ingurgiter les toasts que Snape lui avait préparés, le professeur déclara : « Je dois vous laisser seul aujourd'hui. Je vous conseille de ne pas faire de bêtises en mon absence ! J'espère être de retour cette nuit. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu supplier que Snape ne le laisse pas seul. Il se sentait si désemparé qu'il en aurait pleuré. Mais il fit bonne figure. Il ne se montrerait pas lâche une deuxième fois devant lui. Cependant, le professeur avait dû lire le désarroi dans ses yeux car il ajouta sèchement :

« Vous pouvez sortir si vous en avez envie, mais ne vous éloignez pas : profitez-en pour vous promener dans le quartier et apprendre à connaître les moldus. Bien entendu, pas de magie, ou vous risqueriez de vous faire repérer. Je vous laisse un peu d'argent moldu dans cette bourse, en cas de besoin. Achetez-vous un livre par exemple, cela vous tiendra compagnie. »

Avant de partir, le professeur lui fit quelques recommandations qu'il écouta attentivement : le micro-ondes, l'ascenseur (à éviter), le code de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, les voitures, dont il lui faudrait se méfier. Les gens autour de lui s'attendraient à ce qu'il agisse selon leurs codes, lui rappela Snape, et rien ne devait leur laisser deviner qu'il venait d'un monde étranger au leur. Draco affirma qu'il serait prudent.

Cette première journée passa lentement. Seul et livré à lui-même, il se mit à réfléchir à l'échec de la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu aller jusqu'au bout ?, se demandait-il. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il devenait évident que ce n'était pas la peur qui avait retenu son bras. Il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Dumbledore. Quelque chose qu'il savait depuis longtemps mais qui était resté enfoui très profond, étouffé par le poison puissant que distillait depuis des années les propos de son propre père. Il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore parce qu'il le respectait et qu'il l'aimait.

Cette évidence établie, il s'aperçut que c'était au contraire son père, qu'il avait cru aimer et respecter, qui lui inspirait maintenant dégoût et crainte. C'était son père qui l'avait précipité dans les griffes de Voldemort, son père qui l'avait poussé dans la voie du crime, sans s'inquiéter de ses désirs personnels. Il avait prétendu disposer de l'âme et de la vie de son fils unique comme il disposait de l'âme et de la vie de ses esclaves. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco voyait avec clarté qu'il n'avait toujours été qu'un esclave de plus chez son père, et que le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait vraiment libre avait été Hogwarts, sous la férule bienveillante du professeur Dumbledore. A Hogwarts, il s'était épanoui, il avait appris à penser par lui-même et pour lui-même. Et les seuls moments où il s'y était senti prisonnier avaient été ceux où il avait dû agir conformément aux idées de son père.

« C'est terminé, Père. Je ne serai pas un Mangemort. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je prends ma vie et mon destin en main. Peu importent les conséquences. Vous avez choisi votre camp, eh bien maintenant je choisis le mien. »

Il se sentait bien mieux. Enfin sûr de lui, il respirait librement. Il sortit dans le quartier et prit plaisir à observer les moldus : les jeunes mères au parc qui regardaient jouer leurs bambins en s'émerveillant de leur précocité, une classe de gamins d'une dizaine d'années en route pour la visite d'un musée, un agent de la circulation qui mettait une amende pour stationnement illicite, une vieille dame qui lui demanda de lui ramener son chaton qui avait traversé la rue. Il entra dans une librairie et suivant le conseil de Snape, il partit à la recherche d'un livre à lire pour passer le temps jusqu'au soir. Il s'arrêta captivé devant une couverture montrant un étrange labyrinthe où erraient les personnages de la commedia dell'arte. Il l'acheta et rentra pour le lire devant une tasse de thé.

L'histoire l'intrigua dès les premières pages. Chacun des personnages, pour des raisons diverses, se retrouvait victime d'une malédiction qui les rongeait de l'intérieur. Seule l'errance initiatique à travers un labyrinthe magique pouvait les rendre à eux-mêmes. Ce roman avait assurément été écrit par une sorcière, se dit Draco. Cette Milori Snyder connaissait trop bien l'effet des malédictions pour être une moldue. Il se mit à rêver au mauvais sort qui pesait peut-être sur sa famille, ou sur lui seul, et à un labyrinthe qui lèverait sa propre malédiction. Il repensa à Dumbledore, à Snape, son père. Bien calé dans ses oreillers, il somnolait …

Pour le repas du soir, il avait pensé à acheter un plat préparé pour deux personnes en passant devant un petit supermarché. Ce qui était 'à réchauffer au micro-ondes' conviendrait parfaitement pour lui qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que faire la cuisine voulait dire. Il avait aussi ramené quelques fruits et du soda. La nuit tomba. Il attendit, attendit encore, et les heures passèrent. Enfin, voyant que Snape ne rentrait toujours pas, il se décida à dîner sans lui. Il se sentait étrangement mal, seul devant son repas moldu, et malgré la faim, il avala à contrecoeur. Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque bruit de pas dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble, et chaque fois sa déception devant cette porte qui s'obstinait à rester close grandissait un peu plus. Il était très tard, il avait le cœur lourd. Alors il griffonna un mot qu'il laissa sur la table à côté du couvert de Snape : « Votre repas est dans le micro-ondes. Bonne nuit.»

Le lendemain matin, sa note était toujours sur la table et le repas toujours dans le micro-ondes. Snape n'avait pas reparu. Vaguement inquiet, Draco se mit à ressasser les évènements qui avaient conduit à la mort de Dumbledore. C'était lui qui avait ouvert la porte de Hogwarts aux Mangemorts, et même si Snape avait commis le crime à sa place, ils en partageaient la responsabilité. Que se passerait-il s'il ne revenait jamais le chercher ? Peut-être était-il mort à son tour, tué par les gens de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Ou peut-être avait-il décidé de l'abandonner ici, en exil dans cette ville ? Il commença à se poser des questions sur le rôle que Snape jouait dans cette histoire. Il était bien un Mangemort finalement, malgré le dévouement qu'il avait montré à Dumbledore en bien des occasions. Il n'avait fait que cacher son jeu toutes ces années. Quand il reviendrait, s'il revenait, Draco devrait lui faire part de sa décision de la veille. Mais en même temps, il se condamnerait. Une chose était sûre : Snape aurait pu le livrer immédiatement à Voldemort et il ne l'avait pas fait. Quels étaient donc ses projets pour lui ?

Pour oublier ses soucis, il sortit un peu dans l'après-midi. Les magasins moldus le fascinaient par leur nouveauté. Il y avait tant de choses étranges dans les rayons, d'appareils aux fonctions inconnues, qu'il se dit que ces gens ne se débrouillaient finalement pas si mal pour compenser leur handicap ; ils s'étaient inventés une magie technologique grossière mais apparemment assez efficace. Il acheta de nouveau à manger pour deux, dans l'espoir que le professeur le rejoindrait enfin. Il avait tant de choses à lui raconter qu'il brûlait de le revoir mais ce soir encore, il dîna seul et déçu, se coucha de bonne heure pour finir 'The Innamorati'.

Pendant près de deux semaines, il attendit en vain. La bourse contenait toujours autant d'argent moldu au matin que la veille. Il n'y avait pas de quoi pavoiser : elle ne pouvait subvenir qu'à de petits achats, mais survivre ici n'était donc pas un souci. Ce qui le tourmentait davantage, c'était les bribes de rêves qui lui revenaient en mémoire, un peu plus longues et un peu plus précises matin après matin. Il rêvait de batailles rangées entre des ombres noires et des formes blanches. Il entendait des cris d'agonie, des hurlements de rage et de terreur.

Une fois, un visage inconnu se détacha de la foule combattante et se tourna vers lui, devint flou un instant, se déforma l'espace d'une seconde pour prendre l'apparence de celui de son père, mais se transforma aussitôt pour devenir celui de Snape. Puis le visage s'étira à nouveau et il vit un visage blême, à peine humain, le fixer de ses yeux noirs et perçants. Cette vision le glaça jusqu'aux os. Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et assis au fond de son lit, tremblant d'horreur, il se dit qu'il venait de voir Voldemort. La vision persistait, s'installait dans son esprit.

Etait-ce une vision de l'avenir, peut-être de sa propre mort ? Ou bien le maître des Mangemorts avait-il pénétré l'esprit de Snape et découvert sa cachette ? Il se mit à prier en silence : « Snape, revenez ! », incrustant dans son esprit les paroles devenues mantra. Des heures durant il répéta le mantra, se concentra sur ces deux mots en bloquant tout le reste, la peur, le doute, la fatigue de son corps engourdi par le froid du petit matin. Petit à petit, il se sentait devenir plus fort. Le mantra agissait, lui ouvrait l'esprit : il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il prit la bourse enchantée et partit pour la gare. Avec tout l'argent qu'elle contenait, il acheta un billet pour la destination la plus lointaine possible en direction du sud ouest, en prenant soin de passer bien au large de Londres pour ne pas être repéré. La bourse se remplissait à nouveau au bout d'une heure. Alors, de saut de puce en saut de puce, il rejoignit le Wiltshire et la maison de ses ancêtres.

_Prochain chapitre: Où Blaise retrouve Draco et Snape, en de bien pénibles circonstances._


	14. Le Souffle du Dragon

**_Le Souffle du Dragon_**

Blaise n'avait pas attendu qu'on le renvoie chez sa mère. Il s'était faufilé jusqu'à l'appartement de Snape et avait passé la porte qui menait à Arkell Hall. Là, comme le professeur le lui avait dit, Grissec l'attendait avec un parchemin scellé magiquement, un message à son nom et une clé. Il lut le message immédiatement :

_« Chaton, _

_Fais bien attention à toi, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ou de dangereux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi surtout, ni pour ton ami Draco. Quand tu liras ces mots, je l'aurai mis à l'abri quelque part où personne ne peut le trouver. _

_Je me bats pour toi, et tu es ma force. Fais confiance à mes amis et obéis-leur comme à moi-même. _

_Je t'aime. »_

Grissec lui tapota gentiment la main.

« Ne soyez pas triste, jeune maître. Il reviendra quand le démon et tous ses sbires seront vaincus. Tenez ! » Il lui tendit la clé.

Dès qu'il l'eut en main, il se retrouva projeté dans les couloirs invisibles de l'espace et atterrit brutalement dans une grande pièce lambrissée, richement meublée et décorée d'imposants portraits de famille. Quelqu'un était assis à la grande table de bois sombre, le nez plongé dans un grand grimoire. Au bruit de la chute de Blaise, ce quelqu'un se retourna.

« Zabini ???

- Potter ???

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Où ça, là ?

- Chez moi, crétin. Comment as-tu eu ce portauloin ? » Harry montrait du doigt la clé que Blaise n'avait pas lâchée.

« Je ne l'ai pas volé, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que c'est, ici ? Le repaire de l'Ordre ? Alors je suis au bon endroit. Je veux me battre avec vous.

- Je vais d'abord te conduire à Remus Lupin et lui te dira si tu es bien au bon endroit. »

Malgré l'heure grave et les évènements tragiques qui venaient de se produire, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le regard soupçonneux dont Harry Potter le gratifiait. Il y avait effectivement de quoi être surpris et inquiet. Voir débarquer ainsi un Slytherin dans le sanctuaire de l'Ordre du Phoenix, cela ne pouvait qu'éveiller la méfiance. Il se dit qu'il avait même une sacrée chance d'être tombé sur Potter. Un sorcier plus expérimenté l'aurait probablement stupéfié sur place avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Certes il n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt ni pour un camp, ni pour l'autre, mais cela ne le rendait pas moins suspect. Lupin ne parut pas étonné de le voir. Il lui serra la main chaleureusement, sous les yeux écarquillés de Harry.

« C'est bien de nous avoir rejoint, Blaise. Nous aurons besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés pour abattre notre ennemi. C'est très courageux de ta part.

- Ce parchemin doit être pour vous, professeur.

- Oui, c'est sans doute ce que j'attends. Mais appelle-moi Remus. Je ne suis plus ton professeur. »

Le saut magique du parchemin se brisa dès que Remus Lupin l'eut en main. A la mine sombre qu'il prit soudain, Blaise comprit que les nouvelles qu'il apportait étaient alarmantes.

« Notre ami commun est très courageux, Blaise. Aussi, pour sa sécurité, je te demanderai de ne jamais mentionner son nom à personne. Ceci est très important, tu me comprends bien?

- Oui, il m'a parlé d'infiltration et je sais à quel point il risque sa vie. Je ne le mettrais jamais en danger. Mais je veux me battre moi aussi. Ne me laissez pas en arrière, même s'il vous l'a demandé.

- C'est entendu. En attendant, vois avec Harry pour la stratégie. Il peut t'apprendre quelques sorts très intéressants.»

Blaise n'eut guère le temps de s'ennuyer de Snape. Les jours qui suivirent furent en effet consacrés à la pratique de sorts de défense et d'attaque que des sorciers de leur âge n'auraient jamais dû avoir à connaître. Les jeunes de sa génération avaient été obligés de mûrir bien trop vite, se disait Blaise. Ce satané Seigneur Noir leur volait une partie de leur jeunesse et rien que pour cela, il méritait le sort que lui réservait l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Trop vite, le moment fatidique arriva où ils durent tous se battre. Les informations collectées par un agent infiltré parmi les plus proches disciples de Voldemort permirent de le piéger dans son repaire. Avant leur arrivée sur place, l'agent inconnu aurait levé quelques unes des barrières magiques qui protégeaient la maison des Riddle. Elle deviendrait visible de tous et les soldats de l'Ordre pourraient y pénétrer en force.

Enfin Blaise aurait sa revanche sur tous ceux qui n'arrêtaient pas de dénigrer ouvertement l'homme qu'il aimait, car il était persuadé que cet agent n'était autre que son cher Severus. La veille de la date prévue pour l'attaque, il demanda à s'entretenir avec les chefs de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« Ça ne peut plus durer, déclara-t-il. Demain nous allons nous battre contre les Mangemorts et Severus sera au milieu d'eux. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du risque que vous lui faites prendre si vous ne révélez pas maintenant son vrai rôle auprès de qui vous savez ? Ce fou de Harry a juré de le tuer lui-même. Et je suis sûr qu'il le ferait. Il faut que vous leviez le secret maintenant. De toute façon, demain, tout ça n'aura plus d'importance.

- C'était bien notre intention, lui assura Rémus. Les jours qui viennent seront les plus longs et les plus dangereux de toute notre histoire. Ce soir sera la veillée avant notre grande bataille. Chacun saura qui sont ses ennemis et le nom de Severus Snape sera enfin lavé de tout soupçon. »

x x x x x

Draco arriva au manoir familial tard dans la soirée. Les jours commençaient à raccourcir mais le soleil rechignait encore à se coucher. Avant d'entrer dans le parc, il sortit baguette et manteau de sorcier de son sac. Le long vêtement noir l'aiderait à se fondre dans l'obscurité et tenant fermement sa baguette à la main, il était prêt à tout mauvaise rencontre. Il savait que son père était là. Il avait vu la lumière dans son bureau. Mais il avait aussi aperçu d'autres ombres se détacher sur les fenêtres et il lui avait semblé qu'une agitation fébrile animait ce soir la grande demeure.

Il devait voir son père en privé. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à lui parler, à le convaincre que cette lutte qu'il menait dans l'ombre depuis des années était vouée à l'échec. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas choisi le bon camp, que tout ce qu'il vénérait n'était que préjugés, idées reçues déformées, empoisonnées par la rancœur et la jalousie. Mais il savait déjà que ce serait en pure perte. Son père ne comprendrait jamais ce langage. Alors il avait mûri son plan pour le sauver malgré lui.

Il connaissait les passages secrets qui reliaient toutes les pièces de la maison entre elles, vaste dédale de conduits étroits qui doublaient dans l'ombre les couloirs richement tapissés de tentures centenaires et illuminés d'imposants chandeliers. Il se rendit tout d'abord dans sa chambre où, toujours dissimulé dans l'ombre, il rédigea un mot adressé à son père, qu'il plia et fit apparaître sur son bureau. Sans perdre de temps, il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers ce que la famille appelait la Chapelle. Vaste pièce au plafond Renaissance, elle avait paraît-il servie à des messes noires pendant des siècles. Aujourd'hui, la famille s'en servait de salle de bal ou de banquet, mais Draco ne se souvenait que vaguement des fêtes que sa mère y avait données quand il était petit.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Il s'assit au pied de la table de pierre, simulacre d'autel, qui avait peut-être reçu le sang d'enfants innocents aux riches heures de la demeure. Son père tardait à venir. Il fallait qu'il trouve son message. Il fallait qu'il le rejoigne. Il le convaincrait de partir loin de toute cette folie, de laisser le Seigneur Noir se perdre seul. Il avait une confiance illimitée dans l'intelligence de son père et savait qu'il comprendrait où se trouvait maintenant son intérêt.

Des pas retentirent. Une petite porte latérale s'ouvrit et Lucius apparut. Draco se leva pour l'embrasser mais Lucius ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Dressé devant lui, formidable, il le scrutait d'un regard si noir que Draco se sentit paralysé.

« Ainsi tu oses revenir souiller cette demeure par ta présence, misérable ver de terre !, hurla Lucius.

- Père ! Sauvez-vous ! Il est encore temps ! Laissez-le se débrouiller sans vous.

- Il est mort, imbécile ! Ils l'ont tué mais nous n'avons pas dit notre dernier mot. Ils ne nous aurons pas. Et toi, tu vas payer pour ta lâcheté ! »

Les yeux exorbités, un rictus furieux au lèvre, Lucius leva sa baguette et hurla le sort interdit : « Crucio !» Draco fut frappé de plein fouet. La douleur et la rage tordaient tout son corps. Alors quelque chose de profond remua en lui : il n'était pas seul, il avait en lui un allié si puissant que tous les sorts du monde ne pourraient l'abattre. De toute son âme il l'appela. Et criant son nom secret, il invoqua son esprit-animal.

x x x x x

Harry et Blaise venaient de pénétrer dans la Chapelle du manoir des Malfoy quand une clameur assourdissante leur vrilla les tympans. A dix mètres d'eux se tenaient Lucius Malfoy et son fils. Le Crucio les avaient terrifiés mais ce qu'ils voyaient maintenant se dérouler sous leurs yeux n'avait rien de comparable. Ils se sentirent pétrifiés d'une terreur si profonde qu'elle les écrasait comme une main immense sur le sol. A genoux, le souffle coupé, le sang battant à leurs tempes, ils crurent mourir. Un halo bleu venait de sortir du ventre de Draco, le rejetant en arrière. Son corps arc-bouté se souleva de terre, porté par le spectre d'un dragon qui enflait encore et encore, l'auréolait d'une vapeur vivante, faisait rempart entre le frêle corps de Draco et le sort ultime que Lucius dans sa folie venait de prononcer sur son propre fils. L'espace d'un instant, le feu qui sortait de la baguette meurtrière vibra sous le maléfice des deux mots interdits. Et soudain, horrifiés, Blaise et Harry virent ce feu grossir, tournoyer, puis se retourner brutalement pour frapper le père de Draco. Au même instant, la tête de Lucius vola, arrachée d'un coup de patte par le monstre. Puis le souffle du dragon percuta Lucius de plein fouet et le projeta si violemment contre le mur de la chapelle que la pierre explosa, engloutissant sous les débris ce qui restait du corps brûlé du sorcier.

Snape arriva à cet instant. La tête du favori de Voldemort atterrit à ses pieds. Harry et Blaise étaient blêmes, au bord de l'inconscience. Le dragon tourna ses yeux de feu vers eux, puis sa silhouette vaporeuse commença à se résorber, déposant doucement le corps de Draco sur le sol. Snape se précipita vers lui.

« Ça va, Draco ? » Il lui souleva la tête. Draco inspira comme un noyé qu'on remonte à la surface, cracha et se mit à trembler violemment dans les bras de Snape.

« Mon père…qu'est-il arrivé à mon père ? Que …que s'est-il passé ?

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Draco. Votre esprit-animal vous a protégé contre lui. Votre père est mort. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous.

- NOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Draco hurlait, accroché à Snape. Il hurlait qu'il avait tué son père. Il hurlait qu'il n'avait pas voulu cela. Il hurlait que son père ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, que tout cela n'était qu'un sinistre cauchemar dont il allait se réveiller. Il hurlait mais personne ne l'entendait. Toute son âme bouleversée s'était enfermée dans une coquille impénétrable. Et son corps gisait inerte dans les bras de Snape.

Blaise et Harry les avaient rejoints. Blaise prit la tête de Draco dans ses mains, baisa les yeux vides de son ami, le cajola, le supplia de revenir à lui. Il l'inondait de larmes mais Draco restait absent. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il la sentit à peine. Harry le serrait contre lui, pleurant lui aussi. Il pleurait pour tous les morts de cette guerre, pour ses parents, pour ses amis, et aussi pour ses ennemis. Il sentait dans son cœur une étrange compassion pour son vieil ennemi. Quelle douleur pouvait surpasser celle d'avoir à tuer son propre père pour défendre sa vie ? Draco pourrait-il un jour se pardonner un tel acte ? Pour Harry au moins, la perte de ses parents avait été un sacrifice d'amour mais pour Draco, la mort de son père resterait liée à un acte de haine tellement contre nature qu'il en resterait marqué à vie. Bien sûr il n'avait pas tué son père de ses propres mains mais il avait fait appel au seul être assez puissant pour le faire, et cet être faisait aussi partie de lui, d'une certaine façon.

« Courage, Blaise ! Il s'en remettra ! Il est fort. Et si tu l'aides, il s'en sortira. »

Harry voulait croire de toutes ses forces aux paroles d'encouragement qu'il murmurait. Il fallait que cela soit. Le mal ne pouvait pas gagner à chaque fois. Il avait déjà pris trop des leurs.

Snape prit le bras de Blaise et le glissa sous le corps de Draco. Etonné, Harry regardait cet homme d'habitude si froid, si distant, remettre son fardeau dans les bras de Blaise avec tant de douceur qu'il aurait juré que c'était un geste d'amour. Et c'était bien une larme qui brillait au bord de ses cils quand il lui dit, d'une voix cassée par l'émotion : « Blaise, il faut que tu le mettes à l'abri. Toi seul peux l'aider. Je dois finir ma tâche ici pour que cette guerre horrible s'achève enfin. Emmène-le, prends soin de lui, avant que les agents du ministère ne le réclament. C'est un Malfoy : ils voudront sa peau. Sauve-le, cache-le ! »

Il glissa une petite clé dans la main de Blaise, semblable à celle que Grissec lui avait remis pour Grimmauld Place, et serrant Draco contre lui, le jeune homme disparut.

_Prochain chapitre: Où Draco perd la tête, lui aussi._


	15. Folie Meurtrière

**_Folie Meurtrière _**

Grissec usa de sa magie sur Draco dès qu'il vit l'état de stupeur où la mort de son père l'avait projeté. Il lui versa dans la bouche le contenu d'une fiole qu'il sortait de l'espèce de sac de toile pelucheuse qu'il portait en bandoulière en guise de vêtement. Il passa à l'esprit de Blaise que cette potion qui semblait tomber si bien à propos devait être une sorte de remède universel, dont la présence n'avait rien de calculé, mais il se pouvait aussi que l'elfe ait eu la prémonition de ce qui allait arriver. Allez savoir avec ces créatures étranges ! Toujours est-il que calculé ou non, le liquide parut calmer Draco. Il se taisait toujours, mais ses yeux n'étaient plus si hagards. Il fut allongé sur le canapé du salon et Grissec fit apparaître une couverture sur lui, avant de faire signe à Blaise de le suivre.

«Il faut qu'il se repose !…Je vous ai fait vos gâteaux préférés ! », ajouta-il avec un grand sourire. Blaise resta sidéré devant le contraste entre sa mine sérieuse trente secondes plus tôt et cet air de gamin ravi de faire plaisir qu'il arborait maintenant. Comment pouvait-on passer avec une telle désinvolture d'une question de vie ou de mort à une dégustation de biscuits ? Mais son silence prolongé chagrinait visiblement Grissec, dont le visage radieux était en train de se décomposer. Il prit sur lui et pour conserver ses bonnes grâces, chercha quelque chose d'aimable à répondre.

« Je ne sais pas si l'heure est aux gâteaux, mais pourquoi pas ? J'ai plutôt faim.

- Le jeune maître n'a qu'à s'installer au salon avec l'autre garçon. Tout est prêt. …Euh, l'autre, il aime aussi les gâteaux ? » ajouta-t-il l'air un brin inquiet, un brin ennuyé.

La façon dont Grissec l'avait appelé « l'autre », le ton de sa voix, sa réticence à le voir partager des friandises qu'il n'avait faites que pour lui, Blaise avait là une preuve de ce qu'il avait entendu dire à maintes reprises : les elfes de maison détestaient ces sorciers issus de la vieille aristocratie qui les traitaient avec mépris et arrogance. Chez les Zabini, on se montrait toujours correct avec les elfes de maison. Certes, ils n'étaient que les serviteurs des humains, mais leur magie était puissante et cela, au moins, se respectait. Les Malfoy eux, ne se gênaient guère pour les maltraiter ouvertement et Grissec avait visiblement reconnu Draco. Et visiblement il le détestait.

« Draco aurait bien besoin du réconfort de tes délicieux biscuits, mais ne t'inquiète pas : tu en fais toujours trop pour moi et quoiqu'il en soit, il ne doit pas avoir bien faim. »

Grissec sourit gentiment et disparut d'un claquement de doigts.

Blaise s'installa auprès de Draco. Il serrait contre lui son corps sans réaction, se voulait rempart contre tous les malheurs du monde. Ils étaient bien loin maintenant les doux moments de bonheur où ils s'enlaçaient ainsi, inconscients du mal qui se tramait inexorablement autour d'eux. Harry avait seul porté ce poids alors. Mais la vie ne les avait épargnés que pour les précipiter dans l'horreur. Blaise s'était retrouvé engagé un peu par hasard dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phoenix, comme beaucoup d'autres 'tièdes' ou sans opinions après la mort de Dumbledore, et voilà qu'il se prenait à regretter de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt l'enjeu de cette guerre. Il pleurait sur leur innocence perdue, sur leurs années de jeunesse envolées à jamais. Il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas choisir son camp plus tôt. Il n'avait fait que gêner Snape par ses caprices d'enfant. Il avait été qu'un poids mort et même un danger pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se rappelait son regard triste quand il lui avait fait le serment qu'il le protégerait au péril de sa propre vie. _Est-ce que je vaux la peine que tu meures pour moi?_, se disait-il._ Reste en vie pour moi, je t'en supplie, parce que sans toi, ma vie n'a plus de sens._

Le remords de son insouciance passée pesait à présent sur lui comme un poing énorme écrasant ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer à fond. Il en jaillissait des sanglots sans fin qui rendaient sa tête douloureuse. Le sel de ses larmes donnait un goût bizarre aux biscuits de Grissec. Il les mâchait consciencieusement, espérant que la nourriture finirait par calmer ce cri muet qui gonflait dans son ventre. Enfin, épuisé par la tension des dernières semaines, achevé par tant d'émotions, il sombra dans le sommeil, serrant Draco dans ses bras.

o o o o o o

Snape ramassa la tête de Lucius et rejoignit les autres Mangemorts. L'assaut donné par l'Ordre du Phoenix avait commencé. Il fallait faire vite. Il alla droit à Crabbe, qu'il savait être un des plus proches de Voldemort et lui montra son macabre fardeau.

«L'Ordre du Phoenix est là. Ils ont attiré Lucius dans la chapelle et voilà ce qu'il reste de lui. Je leur ai échappé de justesse. Il y a un traître dans nos rangs, et nous devons le démasquer.

- Ce traître, qui est-ce ?

- Comment le saurais-je ? Quelqu'un qui s'est mis à l'abri loin d'ici ce soir ! Il faut réunir tous les proches du Maître pour le démasquer ensemble. Convoquez immédiatement tous ceux qui se cachent encore ! Il est impératif de faire très vite. C'est notre seule chance de survie.

- Quittons d'abord ce piège. Je m'occuperai ensuite de regrouper tous ceux que je connais. Nott, Goyle, Henderson et les autres feront de même de leur côté. Malfoy va nous manquer ! »

Laissant les sous-fifres se défendre comme ils le pouvaient, cinq Mangemorts, dont Snape, se dématérialisèrent vers un autre de leurs repaires. Si le plan fonctionnait comme prévu, dans peu de temps tous les meneurs seraient réunis dans un même endroit. Le traître pourrait alors les livrer à l'Ordre et c'en serait fini de la terreur imposée par Voldemort et ses disciples.

o o o o o

Les jours passèrent à Arkell Hall et Snape ne reparaissait pas. Blaise se rongeait les sangs, craignant le pire. Grissec n'avait pas l'air préoccupé mais la vie avec ou sans son maître resterait probablement la même pour lui. D'après ce qu'on savait de la psychologie des elfes de maison, leur perception du monde était très différente de celle des hommes qu'ils servaient. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils affichent leurs opinions, si toutefois ils en avaient. Blaise devait porter seul le poids de ses angoisses. Draco s'était enfermé dans son cauchemar et n'en sortait que pour l'insulter.

« C'est toi qui m'a fait ce cadeau pourri ! Je te hais ! C'est ta faute si mon père est mort, ta faute si j'ai tué mon père ! Ta faute ! » lui crachait-il au visage chaque fois que Blaise l'approchait. Mais Blaise s'accrochait. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il fallait que Draco mange, qu'il avale la potion calmante. Mais Draco refusait tout. Il se recroquevillait, assis à la tête du lit, le dos appuyé au mur. Les bras serrant ses genoux, il ne levait la tête que pour lancer ses insultes. Quelle énergie dans cette haine ! Plusieurs jours sans manger auraient dû l'affaiblir et pourtant, sa violence décuplait. Au bout de trois jours, Blaise se dit qu'il allait pouvoir l'approcher, l'amener à se raisonner. Il comptait sur la faiblesse de son corps, sur le souvenir de leurs caresses, des mots doux qu'ils avaient échangés autrefois. Il tendait la main vers lui, doucement, pour le réconforter. Draco le laissait s'approcher enfin. Le cauchemar allait finir. Il était jeune, il se rétablirait vite. Blaise posa la main sur son avant bras.

Et là, ce fut l'horreur. Draco l'attrapa violemment et ses dents se plantèrent dans sa chair. Blaise hurla de douleur. Il se débattait mais Draco avait la force d'un animal sauvage. Il le frappait, le griffait, le mordait. Il grognait, enragé. Puis tout s'arrêta. Blaise atterrit dans le seul fauteuil de la chambre et Draco était saucissonné, hurlant, bavant sur le lit. Grissec lui versait de force la potion calmante dans la bouche. Le sang battait la chamade à ses tempes. Draco était devenu fou à lier. Blaise se sentit totalement désemparé. Il envoya une prière muette à Snape : « _Je t'en supplie, mon amour, reviens ! Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. J'ai besoin de ton aide, de tes conseils. Reviens moi. »_

Grissec soigna Blaise sans un mot, efficacement. Puis il le fixa et soupira.

« Jeune maître, laissez-le. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Qu'il crève ! Sinon, c'est vous qu'il tuera.

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça, Grissec ! Draco est mon ami. Tu ne sais peut-être pas ce que ça veut dire, mais tu peux me croire : je le sortirai de là, avec ou sans ton aide. Va-t-en ! Laisse moi tranquille.»

L'elfe disparut, non sans avoir décoché à Blaise un regard chargé de colère.

_Je te sauverai contre toi-même, Draco. Je trouverai bien une potion qui ne fera pas que t'abrutir. Il faut que tu retrouves tes esprits. _

Blaise fouilla dans les grimoires de Snape. La bibliothèque était grande mais tout était méticuleusement répertorié. Il ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour trouver quelque chose qui pouvait aider Draco. Il se mit à la tâche immédiatement. La potion était délicate mais Snape l'avait bien entraîné. Dans quelques jours, quand elle aurait bien décanté, il espérait pouvoir commencer à soigner son ami efficacement. En attendant, Draco resterait attaché, tant pis pour lui. A moins que…

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaise avait retrouvé un peu de sa sérénité. Il surveillait sa potion en découpant des miettes de brioche qu'il glissait dans une petite cage artistement ouvragée. Un joli souriceau blanc grignotait un de ces morceaux avec ardeur, assis sur ses pattes de derrière.

« C'est bien ! Mange, mon mignon souriceau ! Il faut que tu reprennes des forces en attendant que cette potion soit prête. Eh ! Mon doigt, s'il te plaît ! Ne sois pas si rancunier ! Si je t'ai transfiguré, c'est pour ton bien. Et si tu n'es pas plus gentil, je te laisse sous cette forme jusqu'à ce que Severus revienne. Lui sera certainement moins bien disposé que moi à ton égard quand il verra les bleus et les morsures que tu m'as laissés. Quant à Grissec, je n'ai qu'un mot à lui dire et il t'écrase. J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à l'empêcher de faire entrer Sultan et Madame dans cette pièce. Ils miaulent de dépit dans le couloir depuis deux jours et je le soupçonne de les avoir excités contre toi. Alors calme-toi et mange. »

Blaise avait hâte que son ami retrouve sa forme humaine. Avec deux chats et un elfe hostile dans les parages, il lui fallait maintenir une surveillance de tous les instants. Sans compter que si jamais Draco reprenait suffisamment de force pour lancer un contre sort, il pourrait se retourner contre lui. Or, il avait vu ce qui restait de son père après l'épisode du dragon et il ne tenait guère à finir de la même manière. Mais pour l'instant, même si Draco le sorcier était très puissant pour son âge, Draco le souriceau n'avait pas encore retrouvé une forme d'enfer.

Au bout d'une semaine, la potion fut enfin prête. Elle devait aider Draco à prendre conscience de la réalité avec suffisamment de détachement pour supprimer la souffrance de ses sentiments trop vifs. Blaise ouvrit la cage et le souriceau sortit pour aller s'asseoir dans sa main. Il le posa sur son lit et le retransfigura d'un coup de baguette. Draco réapparut, pâle et l'air grognon. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat glacial qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Espèce de… »

Blaise n'eut que le temps de prononcer l'Incarcerem avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus, dûment ligoté par les liens magiques. _Moins une !, _se dit Blaise. _Parlez-nous de vos faits de guerre, Monsieur Zabini. Si vous voulez, mais attention aux âmes sensibles. Bouchez les oreilles des femmes et des enfants : la scène est insoutenable. Un souriceau a voulu m'égorger avant de tenter de m'étouffer sous son poids! _

Blaise repoussa le corps qui, dans son élan, l'avait plaqué sur le lit. Draco continuait de gigoter furieusement et grognait comme un fou à travers son bâillon.

« Si je t'enlève le bâillon, tu m'arraches un doigt. Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois furieux, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Alors du calme ou je te transfigure en quelque chose de moins mignon qu'une souris, tu peux me croire. »

Draco cessa rapidement de s'agiter. Il avait fermé les yeux et respirait fort. Blaise s'allongea à ses côtés et balaya doucement les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur les joues. Il l'attira tendrement contre lui et se mit à le caresser. Draco se détendit enfin et enfouit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Blaise.

« Tu sais bien que je ne te veux pas de mal. Tu es malheureux, je comprends ça. Mais je suis ton ami et je veux que tu ailles mieux. Il faut que je puisse te soigner alors fais un petit effort. Fais-moi confiance et tout ira bien. Je vais te faire apporter un bon chocolat chaud bien parfumé et j'y verserai un peu de cette potion que je t'ai préparée. Elle te redonnera des forces et le goût de vivre. »

Blaise continuait de cajoler son ami. Il sentait des larmes mouiller sa chemise. Si Draco pleurait, c'était un signe que sa rage s'estompait. Il relâcha un peu les liens magiques et défit le bâillon.

« C'est bon, tu peux me détacher. Je promets de ne pas te faire d'ennuis.

- Tu bois d'abord, ensuite je te détacherai. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais justement, je pense que tu n'es pas tout à fait toi en ce moment. Et puis je dois t'avouer que j'adore t'avoir en mon pouvoir. Alors, il faudra bien que tu fasses comme je dis, désolé !

- Tu sais quoi ? Zabini, ça rime avec pourri !

- Oui, je sais : tu m'adores ! »

Blaise appela Grissec, qui se fit désirer, et lui demanda deux tasses de chocolat. Un autre elfe bien plus jeune que Grissec arriva avec le breuvage fumant. Il dévorait Blaise de ses grands yeux candides et restait planté devant lui, avec l'air d'un enfant qui attend une sucrerie. Blaise l'ignora, versa quelques gouttes de sa potion dans l'une des tasses et la fit boire à Draco, qui se laissa faire sans histoire. Puis il rendit la tasse vide au jeune elfe curieux et but sa propre tasse. L'elfe le dévisageait toujours.

« Tu es nouveau ici ? Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu.

- Le vieux m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, lui. Alors je suis monté à sa place. D'habitude, il ne veut pas qu'on monte.

- Et vous êtes combien dans cette maison ?

- On est trois: il y a Grisette, Fanuck, Péropeck, Ranopi, Sed, moi, Grissec, Grisette et moi. Et aussi…

- Oui, merci, c'est bon. Vous êtes plusieurs.

- Oui, c'est ça : on est plusieurs ! Oui, plusieurs ! C'est ça. Tu veux encore du chocolat ?

- Non, merci. C'est tout. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant. »

L'elfe traîna encore un peu, visiblement fasciné par Blaise, alors qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois posé les yeux sur Draco. Que ces créatures pouvaient se montrer agaçantes, quelquefois, se dit Blaise. Que pouvaient bien cacher ces grands yeux gris un peu tristes ? Il se demandait si cette curiosité n'était qu'une marque de sa candeur naturelle ou bien de l'insolence pure et simple. L'elfe avait fait disparaître les tasses mais se balançait toujours d'un pied sur l'autre, apparemment peu désireux de quitter les lieux.

« Veux-tu bien nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? reprit Blaise, d'un ton légèrement agacé. Draco grogna derrière lui. Le temps que Blaise tourne la tête, l'elfe s'était évaporé.

« 'S'il te plaît' ! 'Veux-tu' ! Tu es cinglé de traiter les elfes comme ça. Comment veux-tu qu'ils te respectent si tu ne les brusques pas un peu. C'est une sale engeance, ces créatures-là. Continue comme ça, et bientôt ils ne t'obéiront plus du tout.

- Tais-toi, Draco. Avec des idées pareilles, ne t'étonne pas qu'ils te détestent tous au point de te laisser crever.»

o o o o o

Snape refit surface quelque temps plus tard, pour le bonheur de Blaise. Il avait l'air soucieux, malgré sa joie de revoir le jeune homme, mais ne donna aucune explication. Blaise lui fit un rapport détaillé de l'état de Draco, passant sous silence l'attitude peu coopérative de Grissec. Après tout, cela n'avait guère d'importance, comparé à ce que venait de vivre Snape. Il jugea bien plus utile de lui demander son avis quant au choix de la potion qu'il avait concoctée pour soigner Draco. Celle-ci semblait avoir fait des merveilles car le malade reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. La lueur folle dans ses yeux avait disparu, bien qu'elle ait laissé place à une mélancolie profonde dont il ne semblait pas vouloir sortir. Blaise connaissait la nature peu communicative de son ami mais cette nouvelle attitude l'inquiétait tout de même. Heureusement, Snape saurait quoi faire.

« Tu t'es très bien débrouillé et je suis fier de toi. Ton choix est très judicieux et ta potion est une belle réussite.

- Merci, mais le mérite en revient à un professeur hors pair. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de le voir continuer à broyer du noir. La potion était censée le guérir de cette tristesse profonde, or il souffre toujours. J'ai bien essayé de l'aider mais il refuse de se confier à moi.

- Il se sent coupable de la mort de son père et cela, aucune potion ne peut l'en guérir. Seul le temps y parviendra. En attendant, il est nécessaire qu'il ne sache rien sur notre relation. Inutile de le perturber davantage.

- Tu veux dire que nous devons nous cacher pour nous voir ?

- Oui, c'est mieux ainsi. Pour tout le monde. Tu connais l'adage : pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. Certaines personnes seraient ravies de trouver le moindre prétexte pour me faire tomber.

- Malgré tout ce que tu as fait pour eux ? Quel culot ! Tu es un véritable héros. Ils n'oseraient pas.

- Tu te trompes. Certains membres du Ministère seraient bien aise de se débarrasser de moi. Tu n'imagines pas les petits secrets dégoûtants que je connais sur ces messieurs bien pensant. Ils vendraient père et mère pour s'assurer que personne ne vienne étaler au grand jour leurs misérables petites manigances. Personnellement, je m'en moque. Ils sont humains après tout. Tout le monde ne peut pas être un héros incorruptible comme Dumbledore, ou prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour ses idées comme Sirius Black. Ces gens ont des familles, des trains de vie à protéger. Je les comprends, même si je ne les approuve pas. La faiblesse en soi est tellement humaine qu'on ne peut décemment pas les blâmer de vouloir faire oublier leurs petits moments de lâcheté.

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à toi ? Ils ont bien vu que tu n'avais pas l'intention de dévoiler tout ce que tu sais.

- Peut-être pensent-ils que j'ai l'intention d'en tirer profit.

- Tout ça me dégoûte. Moi, je ne demande qu'une chose : être enfin heureux avec toi, et à la face du monde.

- Les temps ne sont pas encore arrivés où l'amour entre un professeur et son élève pourra être accepté, surtout si les deux personnes sont du même sexe. Et c'est pire dans notre communauté. Tous ces gens sont extrêmement conservateurs.

- Et hypocrites ! Ils préfèrent faire leurs sales coups en douce. En attendant, je tiens à profiter de ta présence. Dans cette maison, il ne peut rien nous arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais voir si Draco s'est endormi et je te rejoins dans ta chambre. A tout de suite.

- Le parfait ange gardien ! Il ne connaît pas sa chance, ce garçon.»

Blaise partit en sifflotant, savourant d'avance ses retrouvailles avec son amant. Il entra à pas de loup dans la chambre de Draco et s'approcha du lit à la lueur de la lune. Soudain, une vague d'appréhension l'envahit. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais les draps lui semblait anormalement sombres, la position de son ami dans le lit légèrement inhabituelle. Il ordonna un Lumos et comprit ce qui n'allait pas.

« Severus, monte !, hurla-t-il. Draco a fait une grosse bêtise ! » Le sang s'étalait sur le couvre-lit clair. Draco tenait encore à la main le rasoir qu'il avait utilisé pour se trancher les veines. Blaise le lui arracha et se mit en devoir d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Quand Snape entra deux secondes plus tard, des bandages serraient déjà les poignets du garçon. Blaise avait réagi avec une efficacité remarquable. C'était comme si le danger réveillait en lui une lucidité tapie au fond de lui, un sang-froid parfait, qui ne faisait surface qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Impressionné, Snape le dévisagea un instant, puis il se pencha sur Draco et lui prit le pouls. Il était faible mais régulier. Les jours du jeune homme n'étaient pas en danger. Il lui fit néanmoins avaler une rasade de la potion de Blaise.

« Tu l'avais senti, n'est-ce pas, qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal !

- Non, je ne pense pas avoir le don de prescience. Mais avec ce zouave là, il faut s'attendre à tout. Il a l'air équilibré comme ça, mais je me suis toujours dit que ce n'était probablement qu'un vernis. La preuve est faite, je crois.

- J'en connais un autre qui est capable de se laisser mourir de chagrin, malgré ses airs de se moquer de tout.

- Qui ? Moi ?

- Tu as la mémoire courte. Qui a voulu se laisser mourir en quatrième année pour une raison connue de lui seul ? Et qui a failli mourir d'inquiétude et de manque de sommeil à force de te veiller ?

- Vrai ? Tu m'aimais déjà en ce temps-là ?

- Je t'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. Comme un fils. Tu en as bien usé et abusé d'ailleurs. »

Snape sourit d'un air entendu. Blaise lui rendit son sourire. Il aurait voulu se jeter à son cou et l'embrasser mais Draco aurait pu les voir.

« Que va-t-on faire de lui ? J'avoue que je baisse les bras.

- Il va falloir nous armer de patience. Pas question de le confier aux médicomages. Il est toujours recherché pour avoir voulu tuer Dumbledore. Si on venait à apprendre qu'il est ici, je me retrouverais illico à Azkaban, tout héros que je suis.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour lui ?

- J'ai promis à sa mère de le protéger. Je suis en quelque sorte le seul ami qui lui reste en dehors de toi. Du coup, le fait de le cacher nous met tous les deux hors-la-loi. Dès demain, j'irai trouver mes amis afin de tâcher de gagner leur soutien. Pourras-tu t'occuper seul de lui quelques heures?

- Je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je resterai auprès de lui constamment et je l'attacherai s'il le faut. Fais ce que tu dois faire, et reviens vite. »

_Prochain chapitre: Où Snape met son honneur en jeu pour sauver Draco._


	16. Parole d'Honneur

_**Parole d'Honneur**_

Snape se rendit au Donjon par le portail habituel entre Arkell Hall et Hogwarts. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de la nouvelle directrice, qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Minerva McGonagall avait toujours été son amie, et la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre ne s'était jamais départie. Il lui exposa les faits récents. Elle savait que Snape avait caché Draco chez les moldus, puisque cela avait été décidé avec elle et Dumbledore. Elle était aussi au courant de la présence du jeune Slytherin lors de l'assaut du manoir Malfoy car Harry Potter avait raconté à l'Ordre du Phoenix les détails de la tragique mort de Lucius. Mais Harry avait omis de mentionner que Snape et Blaise l'avait escamoté. Finies les petites haines que la jeunesse cultive au long des années d'école ! Ce soir là, il avait senti poindre en lui une certaine sympathie pour un garçon qui, comme lui, se retrouvait orphelin dans de terribles circonstances et rien ne l'aurait convaincu de gêner sa fuite. Pour protéger Draco, il fallait brouiller les pistes et omettre le rôle de Blaise. C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'en savait guère plus, de toute façon, et ce n'était pas trahir les siens que de permettre à Malfoy de tirer ainsi sa révérence.

De son côté, Minerva McGonagall ne fut guère surprise que Snape ait recueilli chez lui l'élève favori, préfet de sa Maison et surtout le protégé pour lequel il avait prononcé un vœu incassable. Elle lui assura qu'elle en aurait fait tout autant dans de telles circonstances. Snape lui décrivit l'état de prostration et de désespoir dans lequel se trouvait Draco et son acte manqué. Il fallait faire quelque chose très vite pour l'aider.

« Le mieux serait bien sûr qu'il soit admis à St Mungo pour y recevoir les meilleurs soins, mais j'ai bien peur que les agents du Ministère ne s'y opposent.

- Nous nous devons de plaider sa cause. Il est jeune et son seul crime est d'avoir obéi aux ordres de Voldemort pour sauver sa famille. Il est bien entendu que nous ne pouvons pas encore révéler à tous la mise en scène de la mort du Professeur Dumbledore et le rôle que nous y avons joué, mais laisser Draco se faire accuser de cette parodie de crime serait aller trop loin et je m'y oppose. Nous _devons_ agir pour le sortir du pétrin où nous avons contribué à le fourrer.

- Je propose que nous demandions audience au Ministre dès aujourd'hui. Plus nous tarderons, et moins le refuge du petit sera sûr. Il y a des espions partout. Tous ces lâches qui n'ont pas osé prendre parti du temps de Voldemort hurlent maintenant haut et fort leur loyauté et feraient n'importe quoi pour une action d'éclat. Peu importe que ce soit les faibles qui en fassent les frais. La bassesse n'a plus de bornes.

- Je ne peux hélas qu'être de votre avis. Organisons donc la défense de Draco dès aujourd'hui, vous, en tant que chef de Hogwarts et moi, en tant que son responsable de Maison. Si deux avocats de notre poids n'obtiennent pas la clémence, personne d'autre ne le pourra et il sera temps alors d'envisager d'autres moyens de le mettre à l'abri. »

Le professeur McGonagall prit aussitôt contact avec le Ministère, demandant une double audience pour elle-même et le héros qui, s'il n'était pas le plus populaire, avait à lui seul permis l'arrestation des partisans les plus irréductibles du Seigneur Noir. Il leur fut répondu qu'ils n'avaient rien à demander : ils n'avaient qu'à exiger et le Ministère serait honoré de les recevoir.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent illico au siège du gouvernement pour y être reçus par le nouveau Ministre de la Sécurité et ses acolytes, réunis en tribunal. On les introduisit dans l'antichambre, où ils rédigèrent –pure formalité, leur assura-t-on- le sujet de leur requête, telle qu'elle serait remise au Ministre toutes affaires cessantes. Trois heures plus tard, ils attendaient toujours de comparaître devant le Ministère et Snape commençait sérieusement à perdre son sang-froid. Il regrettait d'avoir mentionné le nom de Draco sur le billet d'Ordre du Jour, persuadé maintenant que l'effet de surprise aurait mis davantage de chances de leur côté.

Lorsqu'enfin on daigna les faire entrer devant la Cour, il repéra immédiatement à la mine gênée de quelques uns, anciens Slytherins pour la plupart, et surtout à l'attitude hautaine des nombreux autres, que la partie était perdue. Minerva et lui commencèrent par affirmer que le retour à la paix les ayant désormais dégagés de toutes leurs autres obligations, ils insistaient pour prendre la défense de leurs élèves accusés, à tort ou à raison. Le jeune Malfoy, dont on avait perdu la trace, leur avait semblé le cas le plus urgent, compte tenu de l'état de choc dans lequel l'avait assurément plongé la mort horrible de son père. Ils demandaient qu'on leur laissât le soin de le rechercher activement pour lui apporter le secours nécessaire. Un silence embarrassé s'étendit sur la salle dès le début de leur plaidoyer. Ce fut le Ministre lui-même qui, sans consulter ses collègues, leur signifia une fin de non recevoir : le jeune Malfoy devait être retrouvé d'urgence, certes, mais aussitôt amené devant cette cour et jugé par elle dans les plus brefs délais. C'était là la seule mesure de clémence qui pouvait lui être accordé puisqu'il était désormais majeur et considéré comme pleinement responsable de ses actes. Se soustraire plus longtemps à la justice ne pouvait qu'encrer dans l'esprit de ses juges qu'il était effectivement coupable.

A bout d'arguments, Snape se leva, rappela le rôle primordial qu'il avait joué dans les dernières heures de la guerre et affirma que le monde saurait qui avait été lâche mais clamait aujourd'hui sa loyauté et qui, au contraire, avait été jugé coupable avant même d'avoir été entendu, pour avoir voulu tenir tête au Seigneur Noir et sauver son père. Là-dessus, il tourna le dos à la Cour, sortit d'un pas digne et claqua la porte. Furieux, il n'entendit pas Minerva McGonagall qui l'avait rejoint.

« Mon cher, je ne sais si je dois vous admirer d'oser menacer cette bande de prétentieux ou vous gronder de vous être conduit comme un gamin. Votre caractère coléreux n'arrangera pas nos affaires, je le crains.

- Je suis Slytherin, ne vous déplaise. Sortons d'ici, l'air est irrespirable !»

Au pas de charge, Snape avait déjà franchi la porte du Ministère. Debout sur les marches qui descendaient vers le petit square gazonné faisant face aux bâtiments officiels, il prit de grandes inspirations qui le calmèrent un peu. Sa collègue essoufflée en fit autant. Puis elle glissa fermement son bras sous celui de son collègue.

« Je ne vous laisse pas seul dans cet état. Rentrez avec moi à Hogwarts. Je vous invite pour le thé.

- Je vous remercie mais je suis attendu à Arkell Hall. Mais je dois d'abord passer chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. Il me faut un bon onguent pour soigner les plaies de …mon protégé.

- Alors je vous y accompagne. »

o o o o o

MacCormick prenait le frais quand il les vit sortir. Son esprit un peu lent en serait probablement resté à éprouver un vague sentiment de curiosité à la vue du célèbre Severus Snape avant de replonger dans sa torpeur habituelle, n'eut été la légère hésitation que le professeur avait marquée pour mentionner son …protégé ! L'agent du Ministère flaira l'embrouille. Il se mit donc en devoir de suivre le couple. Il ne prit même pas la peine de chercher à se dissimuler : il se savait invisible. Non pas qu'il eût acquis cette qualité par magie ; loin de là. Mais il était un de ces hommes qui passent bizarrement inaperçus partout, tout simplement parce qu'ils sont des Monsieur Tout le monde, des caméléons de la vie, voués à disparaître dans le décor à cause même de leur caractère insipide. MacCormick savait depuis toujours que ce qui le faisait mépriser de tous était en fait une force. Insoupçonné, il était le parfait espion. Sa bassesse habituelle s'accommodait très bien du rôle vil d'éternel subordonné qu'on lui laissait. Il allait même jusqu'à en tirer une certaine fierté qui n'attendait que l'occasion de se révéler à la face du monde. Et aujourd'hui, confusément, il sentit que son heure de gloire n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

Il attendit son tour chez l'apothicaire, comme un client ordinaire, pendant que Snape commandait un onguent réparateur pour blessures profondes à l'employé. L'air distrait, l'œil vague, il était planté là, immobile et terne, à faire semblant de ne pas écouter.

« Cher ami, sachez que vous pouvez compter sur moi en toute occasion. Si le petit continue d'aller aussi mal, laissez-moi vous aider.

- Je vous remercie, mais je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer davantage. Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup. J'espère pouvoir le remettre sur pied. Il faut juste lui laisser du temps. »

Les deux professeurs se quittèrent devant la boutique, sous le regard vaguement ennuyé de MacCormick. L'agent du Ministère acheta du baume pour ses cors aux pieds, paya tranquillement et prit même le temps de faire un peu de lèche-vitrines. Pourquoi se presserait-il ? Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à Snape. Peu habitué à prendre lui-même les décisions, il préférait mûrir ses phrases pour ne pas risquer de gâcher son instant de gloire. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il transplana juste devant les grilles de Arkell Hall, actionna la sonnette et attendit. Un vieil elfe de maison apparut : il lui ordonna de le mener au maître de maison.

Grissec conduisit directement MacCormick dans le luxueux bureau qui occupait une bonne partie de l'aile droite de la maison. C'était le salon d'apparat, qu'on réservait aux inconnus, aux gêneurs et aux visiteurs de marque qui ne faisaient pas partie des intimes. Snape, prévenu par Grissec qu'un agent du Ministère demandait à être reçu, se montra au bout de quelques minutes. Il n'osait encore espérer que sa sortie dramatique du tribunal portait enfin ses fruits et que le Ministre avait reconsidéré le sort de Draco. Mais l'air neutre, plutôt affable du petit bonhomme qu'il avait sous les yeux réussit à le convaincre qu'il avait finalement obtenu gain de cause.

MacCormick commença par s'excuser de sa visite tardive puis lentement, une allusion après l'autre, il aborda le sujet qui l'amenait. C'est alors que Snape s'aperçut de son erreur. On l'avait démasqué. L'homme savait que Draco était dans la maison. _Gagner du temps_, pensa le professeur. _Cet envoyé du Ministère n'a pas l'air dangereux, mais qui sait ? _ Snape avait appris depuis longtemps à se méfier de tout ce qui paraissait inoffensif. Il décida de jouer la carte de la franchise et de la bonne volonté, à sa façon.

« Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné. C'est vrai, le jeune Malfoy est venu se réfugier chez moi depuis peu. Mais il est en piteux état. Il a même tenté de se suicider et je l'ai sauvé de justesse. J'avais bien sûr l'intention de le remettre à la justice dès que son état de santé le permettrait, mais il a beaucoup souffert et il lui faut des soins intensifs. Dès qu'il aura repris des forces, vous pourrez l'emmener. Mais vous devez comprendre que j'ai besoin de quelques jours. Je veux aussi l'assurance, avant de vous le livrer, qu'il sera bien traité et soigné comme il convient à St Mungo.

- Je ne peux rien vous promettre pour St Mungo, dit MacCormick. Quant au temps, je crains de ne pouvoir vous en accorder ! »

L'agent du Ministère commençait à prendre peur. L'affaire risquait de lui échapper s'il accédait aux demandes de Snape. Et puis, la condescendance de ce professeur de potions lui rappelait combien il avait souffert lui aussi. La douleur n'était pas plus grande ni plus noble chez les grands qu'elle ne l'était chez les obscurs comme lui, au contraire. Le jeune Malfoy souffrait maintenant, mais qu'était-ce en comparaison de toute une vie à subir le mépris des autres, parce qu'on n'était pas né dans la bonne famille, avec le bon physique ? Non, sa gloire ne lui glisserait pas entre les doigts. La vie lui devait une revanche. Il prendrait son dû : il ferait céder l'arrogant petit professeur, et tout de suite.

L'espace d'un instant, Snape aperçut un éclair de peur dans les prunelles de son interlocuteur puis il vit son regard se durcir. Fin psychologue, il lisait dans les pensées de l'homme à livre ouvert. _Prudence, jouons serré,_ se dit-il. Il fallait rassurer le bonhomme, éviter qu'il n'exige d'emmener Draco sur le champ.

« Très bien, je comprends fort bien. Je vais vous remettre Draco bien sûr. Mais vous avez ma parole d'honneur qu'il est trop faible pour être transportable ce soir. Je vous en supplie : accordez-moi au moins deux jours. Son état est véritablement critique, à tel point que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le sauver. S'il passe la nuit, je pense qu'il survivra. Il est jeune et j'ai bon espoir. Ne gâchons pas tout. Demain matin, vous pourrez aviser. »

Snape avait lancé cela de l'air de celui qui s'avoue vaincu. Son ton visiblement déçu, mais soumis, sembla ravir d'aise le vil agent du Ministère, qui lui répondit avec la bonhomie d'un grand seigneur accordant une faveur insigne à l'un de ses serfs.

« Entendu ! Je crois que cela devrait pouvoir se faire. Je serai là dès 8 heures. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas me faire attendre.

- Je ne me le permettrais pas. A demain matin donc. Encore une chose : je vous demanderai la faveur de vous accompagner, comme infirmier de Draco bien sûr. Je me sens malgré tout responsable de lui et de sa santé. Vous devez pouvoir obtenir l'autorisation que je reste avec lui le temps nécessaire à sa guérison ?

- Vous pourrez m'accompagner, mais seulement si vous vous constituez prisonnier. L'indulgence du tribunal vous sera accordée sans aucun doute, au vu de vos faits d'armes.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Et vous avez ma parole que je continuerai.

- Je compte sur vous. A demain donc. »

Mac Cormick se retira satisfait. Il avait parfaitement mené son affaire. Demain, il déciderait Snape à livrer Draco ou alors il s'installerait à Arkell Hall le temps que le garçon soit transportable. Le professeur lui avait donné sa parole : tout allait bien.

o o o o o

Dès que l'agent du Ministère eut passé la porte, Snape monta voir Blaise qui sommeillait dans un fauteuil, au chevet de Draco.

« Réveille-toi ! Prépare quelques affaires : je pars pour Hogwarts et je serai de retour dans dix minutes. Tiens-toi prêt à partir. »

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte qui le mènerait directement à Hogwarts. Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement du professeur McGonagall. La porte s'ouvrit, Minerva l'attendait.

« Vous allez disparaître avec le petit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela devient urgent en effet. Je vais brouiller les pistes au maximum et me rendre chez mon ami Shu Shen Tie. Personne à part vous ne connaît son existence. Nous ne serons en sécurité qu'auprès de lui.

- Excellente décision. Dès que les choses se seront calmées ici, je viendrai moi-même vous en avertir. Je transplanerai jusqu'au temple que vous m'aviez fait visiter il y a bien longtemps. Ne prévenez qu'une seule personne là-bas de nos arrangements. Moins il y aura de gens au courant de l'endroit où vous serez, mieux cela vaudra pour vous et pour moi. Ne faites bien sûr confiance à personne d'autre que ce messager et moi-même. En attendant, je vous donne un congé illimité. Bonne chance, Severus.»

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main chaleureusement puis Snape repartit pour Arkell Hall. MacCormick en serait pour ses frais. Snape lui avait donné sa parole qu'il ferait son devoir, et son devoir était de sauver Draco des griffes de ces lâches du Ministère. Le temps qu'il se doute qu'il s'était fait dupé et les trois fugitifs seraient hors d'atteinte.

_Prochain chapitre: Où Snape, Blaise et Draco s'exilent au bout du monde pour sauver leur vie._


	17. Exil

_**Exil**_

Blaise avait réduit les bagages qu'ils emporteraient et attendait le retour de Snape dans le salon d'Arkell Hall en faisant les cent pas et en se rongeant les ongles. Affalé dans un fauteuil, pâle et défait, Draco avait du mal à fixer son attention. Il subissait encore les effets du calmant qu'on lui avait administré. Les poignets soigneusement bandés, la tête inclinée appuyée au dossier, immobile, il avait l'air d'un pantin cassé qui attendait son marionnettiste.

Enfin Snape fit son entrée. Aussitôt Grissec apparut, porteur d'un plateau chargé de petits sandwiches. Mais il le renvoya, affirmant qu'il valait mieux pour tous les trois qu'ils sautent le repas du soir. Il se rendit à son bureau et scella l'une après l'autre toutes les pièces de la maison. Personne, à part les elfes de maison, ne pourrait désormais y pénétrer avant le retour du maître des lieux. La maison tout entière était sécurisée. Maintenant il fallait partir.

Snape passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de Blaise et tout en soutenant Draco fermement, il activa le premier transplanage. Ils sentirent la morsure d'un froid intense leur frapper le visage. Le ciel du soir était étoilé mais un épais tapis de neige immaculée crissait sous leurs pieds.

« Première étape : les Alpes. Nous n'aurons malheureusement pas le temps d'en voir les beautés. Nous repartons dans deux minutes, le temps de faire boire Draco. Le transplanage risque d'être un peu perturbant pour lui, dans l'état de faiblesse où il se trouve actuellement. »

Snape avait lâché Blaise et sortait maintenant une petite gourde de peau qu'il présenta à Draco. Celui-ci se laissa faire et but une gorgée de son contenu. Le liquide était fort et Draco fit la grimace.

« Marchons un peu. Inutile de laisser trop d'indices sur notre prochaine destination. Quelques mètres entre notre point d'arrivée et notre point de départ suivant suffiront à brouiller les pistes.

- Mais la neige va garder une trace de notre passage !

- Ça n'a aucune importance. L'essentiel est de perturber les ondes. Quand nous aurons répété l'opération cinq ou six fois, je défie quiconque d'être capable de nous suivre.

- Je ne comprends pas. Où allons-nous ?

- A l'autre bout du monde. Mais par le chemin des écoliers. Accrochez-vous maintenant, nous repartons : il ne faut pas laisser aux perturbations qui viennent de se produire dans nos ondes vitales le temps de se résorber. C'est là que réside toute l'astuce d'un transplanage impossible à détecter. Je vous préviens : il va y avoir du dépaysement ! »

L'air était maintenant sec mais nettement moins froid. Le sol était instable sous leurs pas, et crissait aussi mais d'une tout autre façon : du sable ! Une immense étendue de sable se devinait tout autour d'eux, à perte de vue. De grandes dunes aux courbes harmonieuses se détachaient dans la pénombre du ciel saharien.

L'étape suivante les projeta au milieu d'une végétation luxuriante et la chaleur et l'humidité les suffoquèrent un instant. Les parfums entêtants de l'humus eurent raison de l'estomac de Draco mais Snape le secoua, l'encourageant à tenir le coup. Le quatrième arrêt les précipita en plein cœur de la nuit, quelque part dans une plaine herbeuse immense que Blaise ne situa pas. Sa curiosité s'éteignait au rythme grandissant de la nausée et du mal de tête qui s'installaient de minute en minute. A la cinquième étape, il haïssait définitivement le transplanage et se jurait déjà qu'il faudrait le tuer plutôt que de l'obliger à repartir. Mais il fallut repartir. Snape les soutenait tous les deux, grognant qu'ils devaient tenir à tout prix. Lui aussi commençait à montrer des signes de lassitude.

Quelques vingt minutes à peine après leur départ de Arkell hall, ils firent une halte un peu plus longue sur une plage océane, et s'accordèrent le temps d'admirer le soleil levant. La tiédeur de l'air marin qui leur balayait le visage leur redonna un peu de couleurs. Mais Blaise sentait ses jambes flageoler sous lui. Il s'assit aux côtés de Draco qui s'était effondré là, dès que Snape l'avait lâché.

« Nous y sommes presque. Il faut tenir bon. Le prochain sera le dernier saut.

- Laisse-nous cinq minutes, par pitié ! Je n'en peux plus et Draco a vomi ses tripes deux fois.

- C'est notre vie qui est en jeu. Vous survivrez ! Moi non plus je n'apprécie pas ce voyage, alors arrêtez de vous plaindre. »

Blaise baissa les yeux, sentant bien l'épuisement dans la voix de Severus. Il se rapprocha de Draco et se mit à le réconforter. Dès qu'il se sentit un peu mieux, Snape les fit remettre debout puis les maintenant fermement contre lui, il activa le dernier voyage. Ils se matérialisèrent dans une grande clairière bordée d'une forêt de bambous. C'était le milieu de la matinée : ils devaient être quelque part en Asie. Un petit arbre offrait généreusement son ombrage. A bout de force, ils y étendirent leurs corps fatigués. Draco s'emballa dans son manteau en gémissant et s'endormit aussitôt, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Blaise.

« Est-ce que nous sommes à l'abri des agents du Ministère, maintenant ?, demanda-t-il à Snape, en glissant tendrement sa main dans celle de son amant.

- Il faudrait qu'ils soient sacrément doués pour avoir pu nous suivre jusqu'ici. Même les meilleurs pisteurs lâchent au bout de trois sauts. Alors sept sauts, ils n'ont aucune chance !

- Par Merlin ! Il a fallu que tu fasses du zèle !

- Il le fallait, pour Draco. Si tu savais la haine qu'ils vouent aux Malfoy, tu n'appellerais pas ça du zèle, mais une précaution élémentaire. Tu verras, chaton. Ici, nous serons bien. J'ai un ami du nom de Shu Shen Tie, un des rares sorciers qui restent en Chine. Il guérira Draco et nous cachera le temps qu'il faudra. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

o o o o o

Minerva MacGonagall était venue les rechercher un an plus tard. La peur s'était estompée dans l'esprit des gens et ils avaient été nombreux à se dresser contre un système de justice qui ressemblait trop à l'Inquisition. Des bouleversements avaient eu lieu au Ministère. C'était le bon sens qui régnait maintenant et Snape réapparut, accompagné de ses protégés.

Draco avait bien changé. Il avait pris dix centimètres et la carrure et l'arrogance en moins, il était le portrait de Lucius. C'est d'une voix posée et forte qu'il apporta son témoignage sur les faits qui avaient conduit à la mort de son père. Il déclara qu'il avait l'intention de se consacrer à la recherche dans le domaine qu'il affectionnait : celui des potions. Il affirma que son but était de se mettre tout son talent et toutes ses compétences au service du bien-être du genre humain. Snape avait obtenu qu'il entre comme étudiant dans l'équipe d'Archas Greenvelt, le plus grand des sorciers de l'époque, spécialiste ès potions. Draco obtint en outre l'autorisation de s'inscrire à l'université moldue d'Oxford pour y étudier la chimie organique dans l'un des meilleurs laboratoires du monde.

Il prit un appartement à Londres - ancien mais luxueux, noblesse oblige. Il y avait une chambre réservée pour Blaise et une pour Snape, ses deux seuls amis en ce monde. L'année en Chine avait changé bien des choses pour lui. Il avait retrouvé le chemin de son cœur grâce à Blaise et celui du goût de vivre et de se battre grâce à Snape et à Shu Shen Tie. Petit à petit, les blessures de son âme avaient guéri.

Quant à Snape et Blaise, ils vivaient ensemble à Arkell Hall. La mère de Blaise ayant respecté la tradition familiale, Blaise se retrouvait sans une mornille en poche, mais il avait obtenu des résultats honorables pour son diplôme de sorcier, avec une spécialisation en potions. Il cherchait maintenant un emploi et ne savait guère vers quelle branche se diriger. Il avait bien son idée, mais il la savait irréalisable.

Son séjour en Chine lui avait fait découvrir à quel point il était sensible à l'art. Il s'était vite enthousiasmé pour la calligraphie, que pratiquait un des jeunes étudiants de Shu Shen Tie, et de fil en aiguille il s'était initié à la peinture, telle qu'elle est pratiquée par les sorciers. Severus avait suivi ses progrès d'un œil bienveillant, ravi de voir son chaton s'emballer et parler avec autant de professionnalisme d'un sujet que lui-même ne connaissait que très mal. Mais gentiment, il le suivait partout où Blaise se rendait pour admirer telle ou telle œuvre, rencontrer tel ou tel jeune artiste prometteur. Chaque fois, c'était l'éblouissement : ce qui lui aurait sembler ennuyeux à mort un an auparavant lui parlait maintenant droit au cœur ; il parvenait à reconnaître les principaux courants artistiques, à apprécier les tableaux que Blaise aimait par-dessus tout. Il savait même en parler, et échanger des opinions avec les artistes eux-mêmes. Bref, il commençait sincèrement à aimer l'art et le monde artistique, et il était véritablement heureux.

Mais Blaise voulait plus. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de se faire entretenir par son amant. Et quand Snape reprit son emploi à Hogwarts, il appréciait moyennement de passer la journée seul dans la grande maison, à attendre l'heure tardive du retour du chef des Slytherins. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe, en attendant d'avoir économisé suffisamment d'argent pour ouvrir sa propre galerie d'art.

Alors il postula pour un emploi chez Honeyduke, le magasin de bonbons de Hogsmeade, se disant qu'il se sentirait au moins proche de Severus et qu'il pourrait le voir plus souvent. On ne l'embaucha qu'à mi-temps, ce qui contraria ses espérances de salaires, mais Snape s'arrangea pour le faire admettre à Hogwarts, où il occupa le poste de maître-assistant de potions auprès des premières années.

Pendant ses heures libres, Blaise ouvrit un club d'expression artistique qui eut un succès phénoménal, en particulier auprès des jeunes sorcières. Ainsi, la passion et les nécessités financières réunies remplirent sa vie et il fut heureux lui aussi, un certain temps.

o o o o o

Deux ans passèrent. Draco était maintenu reconnu comme un véritable génie auprès de ses collègues et son avenir s'annonçait brillant. Quant à Blaise, son emploi chez Honeyduke commençait sérieusement à perdre de son charme lorsque Gianni, son oncle adoré tomba gravement malade. N'hésitant pas une seconde, il prit un congé indéterminé et se rendit à son chevet. Il fit de son mieux pour éclairer les derniers jours du vieil homme, qu'il savait mourant.

L'oncle Gianni était comme lui un semi-vélane, et le seul membre de sa famille qui lui témoignait une réelle amitié. Sa mort fut un choc pour Blaise. Mais il est vrai que parfois un malheur entraîne dans son sillage un grand bonheur, et Blaise se retrouva du jour au lendemain l'heureux propriétaire d'un magasin d'antiquité dans le quartier sorcier de Florence, ainsi que du grand appartement situé au-dessus. Ses rêves les plus fous prenaient soudain des allures de réalité : il ne lui manquait qu'un petit capital pour démarrer sa galerie. Quant aux artistes, tous répondirent présents avec enthousiasme à leur ami et admirateur. On vendit les dernières antiquités du magasin et Severus investit toutes ses économies dans la remise en état du local et de l'appartement.

Très vite, une première exposition de trois peintres chinois ouvrit ses portes à Florence, prélude à de nombreuses autres. Blaise avait enfin tout pour être pleinement heureux.

_Prochain chapitre: Où l'on voit Draco tomber raide dingue amoureux, et Blaise et Severus s'éloigner petit à petit du bonheur_ .


	18. Les Secrets du Coeur

Les affaires démarrèrent assez vite pour Blaise. Il ouvrit sa galerie avec les œuvres de Zhang Chi Biao, le 'petit tigre', et le succès de ses tableaux vivants lui fit d'emblée une renommée mondiale dans le monde artistique sorcier. Biao vint habiter quelque temps à Londres et tout à sa joie de découvrir l'occident, il vivait la vie à deux cents pour cent. Alors, régulièrement, Blaise allait passer le week-end chez Draco et ils sortaient tous les trois.

Severus les accompagna au début, mais il ne raffolait pas vraiment des sorties en boîte. En leur présence, il ressentait d'autant plus cruellement la différence d'âge entre lui et son jeune amant et ses visites à Draco s'espacèrent vite.

Il se mit à se replier sur lui-même, et prétextait de plus en plus souvent qu'il était fatigué et voulait rester seul, ou qu'il avait une tâche trop urgente pour pouvoir se libérer. Il se rappelait avec nostalgie le temps de la Chine. Là-bas, si loin de leur monde, ils avaient tissés des liens si intimes qu'ils les avaient alors pensés indestructibles.

Mais aujourd'hui, Draco n'avait plus besoin de Blaise, et encore moins de lui. Certes, il avait été son amant, mais parce que Blaise avait eu pitié de sa grande détresse. Il ne l'avait accueilli dans son lit que parce que Blaise avait insisté.

Il aimait beaucoup Draco, mais pas d'amour. Son amour, il ne pouvait le donner qu'à Blaise, totalement, et définitivement. Cet amour-là remplissait tout son cœur et toute son âme. Il n'y avait place pour personne d'autre, et il mourrait en l'aimant aussi pleinement qu'au premier jour. Il le savait et cela commençait à le torturer. Car il craignait qu'un jour Blaise ne se lasse de lui et il pressentait que ce jour arriverait très vite.

Alors, il se disait qu'il fallait faciliter la tâche au jeune homme ; lui laisser penser que son amour à lui tiédissait déjà ; préparer le jour fatal de la séparation pour que Blaise ne ressente aucune culpabilité, qu'il croit au contraire soulager ainsi son trop vieil amant d'un fardeau. Ce serait le dernier cadeau d'amour qu'il lui ferait, le plus beau, le plus secret, le plus cruel des cadeaux : il s'immolerait discrètement sur l'autel de l'amour sans que Blaise n'en sache rien, pour qu'il puisse vivre un jour un vrai bonheur avec un autre, plus jeune.

Ce soir là donc, lorsque Blaise lui annonça qu'ils étaient attendus à Londres pour le week-end, il afficha une mine vaguement ennuyée et déclina l'invitation. Ce que Blaise ne saurait jamais, c'est que Severus s'était réjoui toute la semaine à l'idée de passer deux jours à Florence seul avec Blaise. Mais Chi Biao raffolait de la vie nocturne londonienne et Draco avait envie de se détendre avant la rentrée universitaire. Blaise ne savait rien refuser à Draco et c'est ainsi que les plans de Severus tombaient à l'eau.

Blaise était déçu mais il n'osa pas insister. _Décidemment,_ se disait-il, _Severus rechigne de plus en plus à m'accorder un peu de son temps libre. Je comprends bien que je l'ennuie, il me trouve trop immature et il est en train de se lasser de moi. _

Il avait le cœur gros, mais il avait promis à Draco et se dit qu'il ne servait à rien de brusquer Severus. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de partir, et fit mine de ne pas prendre au sérieux cette froideur grandissante dont il se sentait l'objet. Il trouva même le courage de prolonger sa souffrance en ne lui imposant pas son retour trop tôt.

« Je ne rentrerai pas à Arkell Hall avant la fin de la semaine. J'ai beaucoup à faire avec l'organisation de la nouvelle exposition. Des gens à voir, des détails matériels à régler. Je préfère rester sur place tant que tout n'est pas prêt. » _Et ainsi je te ficherai la paix un peu plus longtemps. Tu n'auras pas à me supporter et avec un peu de chance, je t'aurai un peu manqué et tu m'accueilleras plus chaleureusement quand je reviendrai._

Il transplana chez Draco sans attendre et essuya ses larmes avant de frapper à la porte de l'appartement de son ami.

o o o o o

Comme à leur habitude, les trois amis dînèrent ensemble puis se rendirent au seul night club sorcier de Londres. La soirée s'annonçait joyeuse, à une exception près : Blaise manquait singulièrement d'entrain. Il passa son temps à se concentrer sur l'observation de ses amis pour éviter de penser. Chi Biao s'encanaillait et s'amusait beaucoup et Draco dansait depuis un moment déjà avec quelqu'un d'assez remarquable. Garçon ou fille ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Durant leur séjour en Chine, il avait rencontré pas mal de gens au physique androgyne. Ces asiatiques au corps mince et souple, mais qu'on devinait fort ; le visage imberbe des garçons leur donnant un air sans âge, comme une jeunesse permanente ; la douceur des traits, que démentait l'ardeur des yeux sombres. Tout cela l'avait fasciné.

Draco aussi avait été charmé par ces gens de l'autre bout de la terre. Et même si la personne avec qui il passait sa soirée n'avait pas du tout le type asiatique, elle en avait la grâce féline, la tranquille assurance. Garçon ou fille, cet être aux cheveux mi-longs d'un blond si pâle qu'il en était presque blanc fascinait visiblement Draco. Blaise détecta dans les gestes de son ami une mesure qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Il avait l'air de savourer et craindre tout à la fois chacun des gestes qui le mettaient en contact avec ce corps mince. Envoûté, Draco ne le quittait pas des yeux.

L'inconnu était presque entièrement vêtu de cuir sombre —long manteau garni de sangles ouvert sur une chemise à jabots en lin écru, pantalon enfoncé dans des bottes à sangles elles aussi. Le look avait quelque chose de gothique, mais avec une touche très personnelle, exotique. Blaise n'avait jamais vu un sorcier habillé de la sorte. Il se mit à l'observer plus attentivement. Il était probablement plus jeune qu'eux —dix-sept, dix-huit ans tout au plus. Il avait les pommettes hautes, les yeux en amande, la bouche fine et pâle. Quand un instant il croisa son regard, il fut frappé par l'intensité des yeux profonds et sombres.

_Draco et ce garçon forment vraiment un couple bien assorti_, se dit-il. Leur allure noble, leur taille presque égale, cette même aura puissante et mystérieuse qui émanait d'eux les unissaient et les laissaient à part.

Quand deux heures sonnèrent, l'inconnu dit quelques mots à l'oreille de Draco et se dirigea vers la porte. Draco suivit, après une légère hésitation, et ils disparurent de son champ de vision.

o o o o o

Deux heures plus tard, Blaise convainquit Biao qu'il était temps de partir. Ils cherchèrent Draco, sans succès. Alors ils quittèrent le night club. Dehors, assis sur le bord du trottoir, serrant son manteau contre lui et les genoux relevés sous le menton, Draco grelottait, les yeux dans le vague.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Nous t'avons cherché partout !

- Il m'a embrassé et puis il est parti. Je ne sais même pas son nom. Il est reparti avec ses amis dans cette grande limousine noire et il ne m'a même pas dit son nom.

- Draco, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux ?

- Amoureux ? N-Non, bien sûr, juste un peu déçu. J'aurais tellement voulu savoir son nom. Il avait un drôle d'accent, slave ou quelque chose comme ça. Il est sorcier, c'est évident, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

- Ecoute, il reviendra sûrement. C'est la seule boîte sorcière de Londres. Et puis on se renseignera sur lui. On trouvera. Viens maintenant, tu es transi. »

Chi Biao riait à gorge déployée. Il répétait avec son accent chinois très prononcé « Shan Sun a vu : amoulé, Jin Qiu est amoulé ! » et Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de rire aussi.

« Jin Qiu a surtout besoin de se réchauffer et Shan Sun est fatigué. Et le petit tigre ferait bien de se calmer ou bien il va s'étrangler, à rire bêtement comme ça. »

o o o o o

Le lendemain soir, Draco insista pour retourner en boîte. Il les pressa tellement qu'ils étaient là avant l'ouverture. Mais les heures passaient et l'inconnu ne parut pas. Ils interrogèrent les habitués mais on ne put leur apprendre grand-chose, excepté que l'inconnu était venu deux ou trois fois en un mois, les uns affirmant que c'était toujours le samedi, d'autres qu'on l'avait vu aussi en semaine. Draco se rembrunit, mais accepta d'assez bonne grâce de rentrer de bonne heure.

A Florence, Chi Biao se jeta avec sa fougue habituelle dans la composition de ses prochaines œuvres, tandis que Blaise tentait d'oublier sa solitude et de noyer ses angoisses dans le travail. Il lui tardait de revoir Arkell Hall mais craignait d'être une gêne pour le maître des lieux en rentrant trop tôt. Et surtout, au fond de lui, montait une autre crainte : celle de s'apercevoir que Severus ne l'attendait plus, et qu'il lui était devenu indifférent. Alors, préférant l'incertitude à une vérité qu'il imaginait effroyable, il prolongeait son absence, animé de l'espoir secret que n'y tenant plus, son amant le rejoindrait . _S'il m'aime toujours autant, il viendra. Il aura besoin de moi et viendra vers moi. S'il m'aime, il viendra. S'il m'aime…_

Mais les jours passaient et Severus ne venait pas. Il se disait que Blaise était en train de se détacher de lui et que finalement tout était pour le mieux. Cette relation ne pouvait plus durer. Elle n'aurait jamais dû exister. Heureusement, elle ne s'était pas ébruitée et personne, même pas Minerva McGonagall, n'avait jamais soupçonné ce qui l'attachait à Blaise. Seul Draco savait.

Douze jours s'étaient écoulés et Blaise craqua le premier. Ses craintes se confirmaient : Severus n'était pas rentré d'Hogwarts une seule nuit ; il y avait même passé le week-end. Blaise hésita longtemps puis se décida enfin à emprunter le couloir qui menait directement au Donjon. Tout était calme et sombre. A une heure du matin, le chef des Slytherins devait dormir. Il alla vers la chambre, se déshabilla et se glissa contre Severus, qui bougea à peine.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était près de dix heures. Severus n'était plus là, bien sûr. Pourquoi avait-il préféré le laisser dormir ? A nouveau le doute s'emparait de lui. Quelle faute avait-il pu commettre pour qu'il l'ignore de la sorte ? Il n'avait rien laissé qui puisse indiquer qu'il avait seulement remarqué sa présence. En Chine, quand il lui arrivait de se lever très tôt et laissait Blaise et Draco dormir un peu plus, il lui laissait toujours une fleur sur l'oreiller. Pourquoi cette froideur depuis quelque temps ? Blaise sentait les larmes couler à flots sur ses joues sans pouvoir les contrôler. Il était comme vidé de toute énergie, de tout désir, de tout avenir.

Il pleura longtemps puis se décida à se lever. Il griffonna un mot qu'il posa bien en évidence sur la table du salon. « Je dois repartir pour Florence. Rejoins-moi ce week-end si tu peux. Je t'aime. Tu me manques tellement. »

Il repartit à Arkell Hall par la porte secrète et transplana directement à son appartement de Florence. Ce soir-là, il alla à la taverne du Chaudron d'Or, deux rues plus loin, et s'y saoula consciencieusement toute la soirée. Le jeune employé qui servait au bar essaya bien de le freiner mais rien n'y fit. Blaise lui raconta qu'il avait un chagrin d'amour à noyer, que son amant avait entrepris méthodiquement de se détacher de lui, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. 'In vino veritas', Blaise sans s'en douter avait bien compris le jeu de Severus. Mais il était loin d'en connaître les véritables raisons.

Quant à Severus, il soupira tristement à la lecture du mot de Blaise, se disant que sa jeunesse et sa beauté compenseraient vite la perte d'un amant trop vieux pour lui. Cette nuit, il avait apprécié la chaleur de ce corps merveilleux près de lui et s'était retenu à grand peine de le serrer fort contre lui pour lui dire combien il l'aimait. Il l'avait regardé dormir un moment ce matin, si beau, si calme, si envoûtant. Il s'était fait violence pour s'arracher du lit sans même une caresse. Mais s'il l'avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré, tout aurait été à refaire. Il fallait en finir avec cette torture, et en finir vite. Ses élèves n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir aujourd'hui : il se sentait d'humeur encore plus exécrable que d'habitude. Au moins lui restait-il cette compensation.

_Notes :_

_**Zhang Chi Biao **: Zhang, nom de famille courant en Chine, et Chi Biao : littéralement « petit tigre rouge » - le rouge est une couleur favorable en Chine.  
**Shan Sun** : nom chinois de Blaise, qui signifie « pousse de bambou agile » ; Blaise a pris dix centimètres durant son séjour en Chine, et sa taille et sa souplesse lui ont valu ce surnom de la part des autres élèves de Shu Shen Tie, qui ont du mal à prononcer les noms occidentaux.  
**Jin Qiu** : signifie le « jeune dragon légendaire or-argent », nom donné à Draco en raison de son tatouage et de la couleur peu ordinaire de ses cheveux. _

_Prochain chapitre : où Draco oublie qu'il est Draco_


	19. Ravages

_**Ravages**_

Au même moment, à Londres, Draco souffrait lui aussi du même mal d'amour, quoique sous une forme différente. Pendant près de deux semaines, il s'était rendu tous les soirs au night club dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir cet inconnu qui lui avait volé son cœur, mais il n'avait pas reparu. Alors il se dit que l'étranger avait dû repartir pour son pays et qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il en était arrivé au point où il dormait si mal la nuit qu'il passait ses journées à somnoler, oubliant maintenant de se rendre à ses cours à Oxford, négligeant son travail d'assistant apprenti auprès d'Archas Greenvelt. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : l'image de cet inconnu et le souvenir du goût de ses lèvres surles siennes.

Un soir, Blaise reçut un hibou de Chi Biao. Savait-il où Jin Qiu était passé ? Il ne répondait pas quand on frappait à sa porte ; personne ne l'avait vu depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Les rideaux aux fenêtres de son appartement restaient fermés. Blaise connaissait les obligations de Draco : son année d'études avait repris, à Oxford comme à Londres. Il était forcément chez lui.

Inquiet, il transplana aussitôt sur le palier de Draco et frappa à la porte. Pas de réponse. Alors il décida de prendre un chemin plus salissant, mais qui le mènerait directement dans l'appartement : il s'en remit à la poudre de cheminette. Il trouva son ami endormi sur le canapé du salon, mal coiffé, en pyjama et robe de chambre à six heures du soir. De la vaisselle sale s'entassait sur la table basse, et d'après les restes de nourriture qui s'y trouvaient, rien d'autre que du thé et des biscuits secs n'avait dû nourrir le maître des lieux depuis un certain temps déjà. Blaise secoua Draco, qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles ?

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, enfin, je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

- Comment ça peut-être ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Devant ta porte, j'ai trouvé quatre hiboux de ton patron, Mr Greenvelt. Et une lettre de ta fac de chimie moldue. Depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermé ici ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis malade. Fiche-moi la paix. Va-t-en.

- Je vais faire venir un médicomage. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médicomage. J'ai besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je dois réfléchir.

- Mais à quoi, par Merlin ? Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu es …décoiffé ! …et pas lavé depuis…combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais plus. Je m'en fiche. Ça n'a pas d'importance, tout ça. Je ne veux plus jamais me laver. Ça ne sert à rien.

- Draco, tu dis des insanités. Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien. Ça m'empêcherait de penser. Fiche le camp. Laisse moi tranquille.

- Pas question. Lève toi. Tu vas aller prendre une douche et t'habiller.

- Non, je refuse. »

Là-dessus, Draco se retourna sur le canapé et plaçant un coussin sur sa tête, se mit en devoir d'ignorer totalement Blaise. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire : avertir la seule personne qui aurait assez d'autorité pour faire réagir Draco. Il allait devoir contacter Severus.

Avec un sentiment d'espérance mêlé d'angoisse, il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et transplana jusqu'à Arkell Hall. Snape n'y était pas. Il prit le couloir qui le mènerait à Hogwarts et se dirigea vers le salon du professeur. Severus était là, penché sur des parchemins d'élèves.

« Severus, Draco a besoin de toi. Il faut que tu viennes l'aider tout de suite, » déclara-t-il du ton le plus dramatique possible afin de cacher sa propre émotion. Severus répondit sur le même ton, pour la même raison.

Ils se rendirent ensemble chez Draco et Severus jugea qu'en effet l'affaire était grave. Que son ancien élève, si soigné d'habitude, se soit laissé aller à ce point était inconcevable. Quelque chose d'anormal avait dû se produire. Peut-être un démon galkeur avait-il pris possession de son corps par erreur…

« Un démon quoi ?, demanda Blaise, effaré.

- Un galkeur, un esprit désincarné qui adore fréquenter les égouts, les décharges publiques et autres lieux dégoûtants de ce genre. La dernière manifestation que j'en ai vue, c'était chez un vieux sorcier fou nommé Azermius (1) qui vivait dans un taudis aux environs de Hogsmeade. Il y a quatre ou cinq ans qu'il est mort maintenant. Il s'est fait exploser. Enfin, le galkeur qui s'était emparé de lui l'a fait exploser. Le pauvre vieux fou était persuadé que l'univers allait disparaître à cause d'un philtre qu'il aurait fourni à deux élèves de Hogwarts pour annuler les effets d'une potion d'Amour Contraignant (1).

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez tous les deux ? Je vois bien ce que vous faites : vous êtes en train de comploter contre moi, c'est ça, hein ?

- Draco, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu es dans un état lamentable et tu es …répugnant ! Va te laver immédiatement et habille-toi ! Blaise, nettoie-moi ce bazar s'il te plaît !

- Hé, je ne suis pas sa bonne ! Il n'a qu'à faire son ménage tout seul !

- Il y a des elfes pour ça, espèce de niais !

- Qui tu traites de niais, monsieur le crade ?

- Ça suffit les enfants ! Arrêtez de vous chamailler.

- 'Enfants ' ? Qui tu traites d'enfants ? Décidemment, j'en ai marre de vous deux. Je ne me laisserai rabaisser par personne ! Salut ! Je vous laisse !

- Blaise ! Attends ! Mais… Et toi, file te laver ! Je ne te le redirai pas !

- C'est bon, j'y vais. »

La colère de Snape faisait vibrer sa voix. Colère d'avoir vexé Blaise sans le vouloir, colère contre lui-même, contre le monde entier, contre tout ce qui le séparait inéluctablement du seul amour de sa vie. Au moins avait-il réussi à sortir Draco de sa torpeur. Lorsque celui-ci revint enfin propre et vêtu de frais, l'appartement avait repris une apparence plus accueillante. Les elfes diligents avaient en un clin d'œil briqué la pièce du sol au plafond, allumé les grands chandeliers du salon et servi un repas pour leur maître et son invité. Snape s'installa et sermonna Draco tout au long du repas.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi ingrat vis-à-vis de ceux qui t'ont tiré du pétrin ? Où sont toutes tes bonnes résolutions ? Vas-tu détruire ta vie pour une vulgaire histoire de cœur ? Tu as un rôle à jouer dans ce monde, et que cela te plaise ou non, il doit passer avant ton plaisir personnel. Ne sacrifie pas ta dignité pour une vaine aventure probablement sans lendemain. Si tu souffres, tant mieux : c'est en souffrant que les hommes accomplissent leurs plus grandes œuvres. Plus tu souffriras et plus tu seras à même de te dépasser. On ne peut pas refuser son destin. Si cette personne que tu as rencontrée doit en faire partie, tu la retrouveras sur ta route. Sinon, tu devras accepter ta douleur et grandir par elle. Que dirait ton père s'il te voyait ainsi ? Un Malfoy ne capitule pas. Un Malfoy sort toujours grandi des épreuves qu'il traverse. Est-ce vraiment à moi de te le rappeler ?

- Tu as raison : je suis un Malfoy et je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Mais je te promets que je vais me ressaisir. Je ne te décevrai plus, c'est juré."

o o o o o

Draco tint parole. Bon gré mal gré, il reprit ses activités et tenta de se noyer dans le travail comme il avait essayé de se noyer dans la mélancolie. Ce n'est que vers les fêtes de Noël qu'il décida de s'accorder un peu de répit. Il envoya un hibou à Blaise, qui passait de plus en plus de temps à Florence. Dès qu'il eut reçu l'invitation de Draco, Blaise fit ses bagages et vint en personne lui apporter sa réponse : oui, il l'accompagnerait volontiers pour faire leurs courses aux cadeaux ; non, il ne pensait pas que Severus accepterait de les rejoindre et de toute façon, il refusait systématiquement toutes les propositions de sortie qu'il lui faisait depuis quelques mois déjà.

« Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ? Je croyais que c'était l'amour de ta vie.

- Oui, mais apparemment, il s'est lassé de moi. Il est si froid et distant depuis quelque temps que je ne veux même plus aller le voir. J'essaie d'oublier mon chagrin comme je peux. Je voyage beaucoup pour trouver de nouveaux artistes pour ma galerie et je suis en pourparlers pour ouvrir une succursale à New York. Ça me prend pas mal de mon temps.

- C'est le succès au moins de ce côté-là, je vois.

- Oui, ça marche bien pour moi. J'ai une clientèle fidèle et qui grossit de jour en jour. Je vais bientôt pouvoir rembourser tout ce que Severus m'a prêté mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne le pousse encore plus à couper les ponts entre nous. Mais parlons de toi : que deviens-tu ?

- Rien. Je travaille, c'est tout. Côté cœur, c'est le vide glacial.

- Pas de nouvelles de ton mystérieux inconnu ?

- Qui ? Ah, lui. Non, j'ai fini par l'oublier. »

En voyant le regard fuyant de Draco à ces mots, Blaise se dit qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Décidemment, ça avait été un véritable coup de foudre. Mais il savait d'expérience combien il est douloureux de parler d'une histoire de cœur malheureuse, alors il ne releva pas. La conversation se poursuivit de manière automatique, et parler de cadeaux leur servit d'écran à tous les deux pour cacher le seul sujet qui leur tenait vraiment à cœur. Tout cela était vraiment ridicule, pensait Blaise. Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie les écrase systématiquement, que leur soit enlevé la seule chose essentielle à leur bonheur ? Ils étaient maintenant tous deux proches du but qu'ils s'étaient fixé mais la réussite sociale ne leur laissait finalement qu'un goût amer, comparée au désastre de leur vie sentimentale.

L'heure était tardive ; la conversation s'étiola. Confortablement installés dans un bon canapé devant un bon feu de cheminée, un verre de bon whisky à la main, chacun resta perdu dans ses pensées, Ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence.

« Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime. Il faut que tu lui parles. Je ne crois pas une seconde qu'il ait pu se lasser de toi. J'ai vu comment il était avec toi en Chine. Une fois, il m'a avoué que tu étais le plus fabuleux des trésors que la vie lui ait offert. Ces choses-là ne se disent pas à la légère.

- Toi aussi tu souffres encore, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'as pas oublié, ce garçon étrange…

- Tu me connais bien, mon ami. Le moment du coucher est le pire et le meilleur moment de la journée. A l'instant où je m'endors, j'essaie de retrouver son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres, je m'imprègne de lui et je prie pour le retrouver dans mes rêves. Quand par hasard j'ai rêvé de lui je me réveille en larmes, et je me mets à pleurer quand je n'ai pas rêvé de lui. Je sais : je suis pathétique !»

Blaise se rapprocha de Draco et lui passa le bras autour des épaules. Il appuya sa tête contre celle de son ami et soupira.

« C'est bizarre, non ? Ce qui nous rapproche, c'est ce qui nous séparerait si nous étions heureux. »

Le lendemain fut consacré au shopping. L'allée de Traverse offrait des merveilles au moment des fêtes de fin d'année et lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs emplettes, ils décidèrent de faire un tour dans la ville moldue, histoire de changer un peu d'atmosphère. Ils flânaient depuis un moment en direction du marché de Covent Garden quand soudain Draco se figea, comme stuféfixé, devenant un obstacle au flux des passants. Quelqu'un le bouscula, surpris par cet arrêt brutal, et lâcha un juron. Mais pour Draco, le 'eh, qu'est-ce tu fous, connard ?' du moldu en colère passa complètement inaperçu. Imperturbable, il restait figé sur le trottoir. Blaise se retourna vers lui, et le voyant blanc comme un linge, il prit peur.

« Eh qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Là, il est là.

- Qui ?

- Lui, mon inconnu. Là, ce groupe de jeunes ! Il est avec eux.»

Entraînant son ami hors du flot des passants chargés de paquets, Blaise tentait de repérer l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs au milieu d'un groupe de cinq ou six jeunes qui avaient investi les premières marches d'un bâtiment officiel, apparemment une banque, et s'interpelaient dans une langue qui n'était pas de l'anglais.

« Viens, allons leur parler. Ton destin te fait signe.»

Et Blaise entraîna un Draco réticent, soudain bien plus pressé de retourner d'où il venait que de faire un pas de plus dans la direction de son destin. Ils s'approchèrent des jeunes gens et Blaise les salua. Son sourire amical et naturellement charmeur fit merveille encore une fois. Il leur dit les avoir rencontrés un soir au Mighty Wizard et s'adressant plus particulièrement au garçon aux cheveux blancs, il lui rappela qu'il avait dansé toute une soirée avec son ami ici présent. Ce disant, il poussa un Draco décomposé presque jusque dans ses bras. L'inconnu posa lentement le regard sur lui et les mains effleurant à peine les épaules de l'amoureux transi, il déposa tranquillement un baiser sur chacune de ses joues, comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille.

Draco s'empourpra, crut que son cœur allait crever sa poitrine, tant il battait la chamade, et incapable de prononcer un mot, il rendit les baisers comme dans un rêve. Heureusement, Blaise jugea opportun d'intervenir avant que l'embarras de Draco ne l'estampille définitivement comme le dernier des crétins d'Angleterre.

« Que diriez-vous de se retrouver ce soir au Wizard ? L'heure est à la fête et nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance. »

D'une voix grave et douce aux accents slaves, l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs répondit qu'ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de sortir ce soir là, mais qu'il serait ravi de les revoir une autre fois. Il sortit une carte de visite de sa poche intérieure, griffonna quelques mots au dos puis la glissa dans la poche du manteau de Draco. Les yeux rivés dans ceux du jeune sorcier toujours muet, il accompagna son geste d'une deuxième série de baisers sur la joue. Puis il s'adressa à ses amis dans leur langue natale, et le groupe les salua et se mit en route. Draco et Blaise les regardèrent s'éloigner. L'inconnu se retourna et leur fit un signe de la main, laissant Draco tout tremblant.

« Allez, viens. Décidemment, l'amour te rend débile. Fais voir la carte qu'il t'a donnée ? » dit Blaise en fourrant la main dans la poche de Draco. Mais celui-ci sortit subitement de sa transe et le prit de vitesse.

« Personne ne me traite de débile ! Et tu ne mets pas tes sales pattes sur ce qui ne t'appartient pas ! » Ce disant, il porta les yeux sur la carte, écrite en cyrillique.

« C'est pas gagné ! » commenta Blaise. « Retourne ! Vite ! ». Ce que fit Draco. Au dos de la carte, écrits en bon anglais, les mots tracés dans une belle écriture fine et racée disaient: «Viens ce soir, huit heures, 4, allée des Dragonniers, quatrième étage. Nesmeïan. »

Il relut le message une deuxième fois. Lentement, les mots prenaient tout leur sens dans son esprit encore embrumé. Il leva les yeux et Blaise y vit briller comme un millier d'étoiles.

« Nesmeïan ! Quel prénom merveilleux pour un être aussi merveilleux !

- Ne t'emballe pas trop. Mais je crois que pour toi, c'est bien parti cette fois. Allez viens, rentrons. Il faut que tu sois parfait pour ce soir.

- Je suis toujours parfait. »

Blaise rit : il retrouvait son Draco. « C'est vrai. Quand tu es enfin toi-même, tu es parfait. Ne change rien. Mais tu ne veux pas aller à ton rendez-vous en habit de ville et couvert de poussière, tout de même !

- Quelle heure est-il ? Encore une heure quarante-trois minutes à attendre ! Une éternité ! Il va falloir survivre jusque là ! »

_(1) J'ai créé Azermius et la potion d'Amour Contraignant pour 'Tragédie Cosmique',__ slash HP/DM.  
_

_Prochain chapitre : où Draco en apprend un peu plus sur les intentions de Nesmeïan …_


	20. Rencontres

_**Rencontres**_

Impatient et anxieux à la fois, Draco se rendit dans le quartier sorcier de Londres par le Chemin de Traverse. L'allée des Dragonniers était l'une des dernières rues qui donnaient sur la rue commerçante. Perpendiculaire à celle-ci, elle était une des plus tranquilles et aussi une des plus huppées des ruelles du quartier. Le numéro 4 était une belle bâtisse ancienne à la façade de briques rouges et sa porte d'entrée monumentale s'ouvrit d'elle-même à son arrivée. Une vieille femme à l'air revêche, crackmolle de toute évidence, sortit de la loge des concierges, son balai à la main. Elle l'apostropha en ces termes :

« Où c'est-y donc qu'il va, ce beau monsieur, si on peut savoir ?

- Au quatrième. J'ai rendez-vous.

- Je vois. C'est bon, on vous attend. Traversez la cour et prenez l'escalier. Et essuyez-vous les pieds avant de monter ! »

Draco fit le tour du carré de pelouse qui agrémentait la cour puis s'engagea dans le grand escalier qui menait aux appartements résidentiels. Ceux qui vivaient là devaient faire partie du gratin du monde sorcier, de toute évidence. Pourquoi cela n'étonnait-il pas Draco que la personne sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu ne puisse être qu'un membre de la haute société ? Souriant intérieurement à cette pensée arrogante, il s'avoua avec un brin d'humour, mais sans fausse modestie, qu'il était bien naturel qu'il soit attiré par un de ses semblables. Ne dit-on pas : qui se ressemble s'assemble ? L'inconnu l'avait fasciné justement parce qu'il émanait de lui une noblesse indéniable. Et ses goûts vestimentaires, quoique un peu excentriques, dénotaient en tout cas une recherche que seuls peuvent se permettre ceux qui n'ont jamais connu les soucis d'argent.

A présent flottait dans son esprit le souvenir de cette soirée au Wizard. Revoyant en pensée le visage adoré de celui qui lui avait pris son cœur, il se sentit empli d'un espoir nouveau. Il respira profondément et monta deux à deux les marches du dernier étage.

Huit heures pile. La porte de l'appartement se dressait devant lui dans toute sa splendeur baroque, immense, richement sculptée de bas-reliefs mettant en scène des chevaux sauvages évoluant en hordes silencieuses. Sur le mur à droite de la porte un cartouche annonçait le nom de l'occupant des lieux. Il eut juste le temps d'y lire « D. Drevanovitch » que la porte s'ouvrait. Une elfe le fit entrer dans l'antichambre et disparut. _Toujours aussi peu gracieuse, cette engeance, quelle que soit son origine_, se dit Draco.

Il en était à se demander s'il lui faudrait attendre là ou bien se décider à pousser la porte entrouverte devant lui, lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

« Entre, je t'en prie. Je suis à toi dans une minute. Pardonne-moi, je suis un peu en retard.

- Prends ton temps, répondit Draco, les mots « je suis à toi » résonnant encore à ses oreilles comme une promesse de bonheur.

- Mets-toi à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, le bleu ou le vert ?

- Le bleu, mais j'aime aussi le vert sombre. Le D. de Drevanovitch, c'est l'initiale de ton père ?

- Oui. Drevan Drevanovitch. Ça signifie 'descendant de l'arbre sacré, fils du descendant de l'arbre sacré'. Un rien pompeux, hein ?

- Et Nesmeïan ?

- 'Qui ne rit jamais'. Il paraît que ça me va bien. Je ne ris pas beaucoup. Et Draco, c'est pour dragon ?

- Tu sais mon nom ?

- Bien sûr ! T'imagines-tu que j'aurais invité un inconnu sous mon toit ?

- Ainsi, tu t'es renseigné sur moi. Zéro à un, avantage Nesmeïan Drevanovitch.

- Pas Drevanovitch, ça c'est pour les fils. Pour les filles, c'est Drevanovna. »

Draco se retourna : la voix était toute proche de lui, chaude, un rien amusée. Devant lui se tenait son inconnu, qui n'était plus du tout son inconnu mais bien son inconnue, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de velours bleu nuit tombant jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Nesmeïana Drevanovna, fille de Drevan Drevanovitch et d'Orlina Belianovna. Mais mes amis m'appellent Smelia. Voilà pour les présentations. Viens, je te fais visiter. »

Trop poli pour rester béat devant ce spectacle aussi ravissant qu'inattendu, Draco se hâta de refermer la bouche, se donnant le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Mais ses yeux parlaient déjà avec ardeur de ce que son cœur brûlait d'épancher. Sur ses lèvres flottait un sourire, prémisse délicieux de lendemains heureux. La main de Smelia s'était refermée sur la sienne et l'entraînait dans la suite des pièces qui composait l'appartement. Mais Draco ne voyait pas grand-chose, absorbé qu'il était par la contemplation de son guide. Smelia lui indiqua la porte de sa chambre à coucher mais n'ouvrit pas. « Domaine privé ! Une jeune fille comme il faut ne montre pas sa chambre au premier rendez-vous. » Draco acquiesça.

Elle l'entraîna ensuite dans un petit salon tendu de tapisseries bleu nuit assorties à sa robe, où se dressait une table couverte de mets délicats, servis dans une vaisselle de porcelaine bleu nuit rehaussée d'or. Elle lui tendit un des hauts verres en cristal de Venise et levant le sien, porta un toast à leur avenir.

« Que nos rêves soient sans limite et que notre vie soit plus belle que nos rêves !

- Je suis partant, si tu es à mes côtés. »

Smelia « qui ne rit jamais » sourit, sans relever la remarque de Draco. Mais il n'avait pas lancé cela par hasard. Pour lui, tout était maintenant limpide : Smelia serait sienne, pour la vie.

o o o o o

Pendant ce temps, Blaise soupirait. Il retournait dans sa tête la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Draco la veille au soir. Ainsi Severus avait confié à Draco qu'il était le plus fabuleux des trésors que la vie lui ait apportés. Mais alors, pourquoi agir de cette manière avec lui ? Il était devenu peu à peu si distant, si mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Il est vrai que l'année passée en Chine avait été le paradis sur terre. Les ennuis de la guerre étaient oubliés pour un temps, laissés si loin qu'il leur avait semblé à tous les trois recommencer une nouvelle vie. Et puis, il n'y avait personne pour les juger, là-bas. Shu Shen Tie et ses élèves avaient compris tout de suite qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial pour Severus — Da Yi Lin comme l'appelait Shen Tie, 'l'homme au maintien majestueux et sévère'. Majestueux, il l'était resté, mais sévère beaucoup moins. Blaise avait petit à petit découvert un Snape capable de sourire, et même de rire.

Ensemble, ils s'étaient extasiés des heures sur les paysages grandioses qu'ils rencontraient au cours de leurs explorations. Ils avaient partagé des moments de tendresse, de purs instants de bonheur à être juste ensemble, lui assis devant Severus, le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine, leurs deux têtes l'une contre l'autre, leurs bras enlacés. Ils avaient fait l'amour aussi, sur l'herbe des prés, dans les forêts de bambous, au bord des torrents impétueux, au sommet des montagnes au lever du soleil. Ils allaient ensemble main dans la main, aux yeux de tous, et Blaise se souvenait du regard de Severus sur lui, un regard doux, rempli d'amour.

Mais de retour en Grande Bretagne, plus jamais il ne lui avait tenu la main en public. Même dans le parc d'Arkell Hall, il jetait toujours un regard furtif autour de lui avant de l'enlacer, ou de le prendre par la taille. Et puis cette attitude si détachée qu'il avait quand il s'adressait à lui à Hogwarts ! Il redevenait le professeur devant son ancien élève. Qui savait à Hogwarts qu'ils étaient amants ? Blaise aurait juré que personne, pas même Dumbledore, n'était au courant.

Ce fameux soir où il était venu le chercher pour tirer Draco de sa dépression, quelque chose d'essentiel s'était produit. Quelque chose de précieux s'était brisé dans son cœur, qui s'était usé jusqu'à la corde durant ces deux ans après leur retour de Chine, et la colère l'avait soudain envahi brutalement, au premier prétexte. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait crié à Grissec abasourdi, quand il avait reparu à Arkell Hall ce soir-là.

« Pour qui est-ce qu'ils me prennent, tous les deux ? Je ne suis pas le sous-fifre de service. Et je suis pas un gamin, merde ! J'en ai marre qu'on me donne des ordres. On m'utilise, on me jette… 'Blaise, fais ci, Blaise, fais pas ça' , 'Blaise, toi et moi, c'est pas possible, imagine si on me voyait avec toi, ma réputation de super-prof-super-héros serait foutue à jamais'. Marre qu'on me serve toujours les mêmes conneries, marre que personne ne me demande ce que je veux, moi.

- Il ne faut pas que le jeune maître soit malheureux, avait chuchoté Grissec. Le maître l'aime tellement ! C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas à quel point. Le maître croit encore qu'il peut enfouir son cœur très profond. Il a toujours fait ça et maintenant il a du mal à en trouver le chemin.

- Mais il était si différent en Chine !

- Il était quelqu'un d'autre là-bas. Le jeune maître arrêtera de pleurer si je lui apporte ses biscuits préférés ? »

La mimique qui accompagnait ces mots de réconfort était si drôle que Blaise s'était mis à rire au milieu de ses larmes. Il avait pris sa décision : il emmènerait Severus loin de son ancienne vie et tout redeviendrait comme au temps de la Chine.

Lorsque Severus était rentré, il lui avait proposé de laisser Hogwarts pour de bon et de venir vivre avec lui à Florence. Mais Severus avait baissé les yeux, et lui avait déclaré que la chose était impossible et qu'elle le resterait encore longtemps. Alors Blaise s'était levé, était allé rassembler toutes les affaires qu'il avait encore au manoir et sans un mot de plus, s'était évaporé. Severus n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour le retenir, il n'avait pas dit un mot. A quoi sert de savoir que quelqu'un vous aime s'il ne vous le dit jamais, s'il le montre encore moins ? A quoi sert de se cacher pour s'aimer ?

Blaise n'avait jamais rougi de ses sentiments et il ne comprenait pas que l'amour, ce sentiment si noble et si pur, ait à se plier aux interdits des autres. Blaise était jeune et innocent : il croyait encore que l'amour sincère se justifiait de lui-même et transcendait toutes les lois des hommes et de la nature. Il croyait que l'amour entre deux êtres, une fois éclos, était éternel et invincible. La douleur sourde qui grandissait en lui depuis quelque temps, il ne la comprenait pas et ne savait donc pas comment la combattre.

Severus n'était pas mieux loti. Il avait l'expérience de la vie, mais il était novice en amour. Il croyait qu'il en serait de ce sentiment comme des autres : étouffez-le et il mourra de lui-même. Il avait déjà ressenti la peur, et il l'avait vaincue ; la colère, l'envie, la haine même, tout n'était qu'une affaire de contrôle de soi et de temps et ces sentiments finissaient toujours par se dissiper. La raison avait toujours le dessus.

Mais ce qu'il endurait depuis quelque temps, il ne l'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Et ce sentiment-là, bien que nouveau pour lui, il l'avait reconnu tout de suite. Il avait pour nom jalousie. Une jalousie totale, douloureuse et puissante, incontrôlable, une jalousie qui le rongeait du matin au soir et du soir au matin, qui le laissait épuisé, vidé de toute son énergie. Pendant ses cours à Hogwarts il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de s'interrompre et il restait silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, pendant de longs moments. Les élèves, qui n'osaient rien dire, attendaient dans le silence qu'il sorte du rêve sombre dans lequel il s'enfermait. S'ils n'avaient craint autant son humeur redoutable, ils auraient même été jusqu'à le plaindre. Les plus sensibles parmi les jeunes élèves percevaient déjà sa douleur et commençaient à répandre des rumeurs sur les raisons de son mal. Mais qui donc pouvait bien faire souffrir autant le tyrannique professeur Snape ?

Celui qui lui arrachait le cœur était un jeune barman italien du nom de Marco, qui travaillait au Chaudron d'Or. Début novembre, Severus avait transplané à Florence et dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Blaise, s'était posté dans un coin sombre en face de la galerie. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, non. Juste le regarder de loin et s'assurer que son jeune amant ne vivait pas trop douloureusement cette séparation qu'il lui imposait. Mais ce qu'il avait vu et entendu ce soir-là l'avait bouleversé. Très tard dans la nuit, il avait entendu de loin une voix éméchée et une autre voix qui lui répondait, tentant apparemment de lui faire baisser le ton.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais, hein, que je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie !

- Chut, pas si fort ! Tu vas réveiller tout le quartier.

- Mais je veux que tout le monde le sache ! Je veux t'aimer au grand jour !

- C'est ça, oui. D'accord. On l'annoncera au monde entier demain mais ce soir, tu ne dis plus rien ou on va finir par se prendre un mauvais sort.

- Mauvais sort ? Oui, mauvais sort. Je crois que j'ai trop bu. »

Le jeune barman soutenait Blaise. Le bras passé autour de sa taille, il le portait presque. Il sortit une clé de son manteau et ouvrit la porte latérale qui menait à l'appartement de Blaise et tous deux entrèrent, enlacés. Une lumière s'alluma à l'étage, puis s'éteignit. Le barman n'était pas reparti. Cloué de stupeur dans son encoignure de porte, Severus était comme paralysé. Ce qu'il avait espéré pour Blaise s'était enfin produit et il aurait dû se sentir soulagé. Mais la douleur qui l'étreignait ne tuait pas son amour, au contraire. Elle le ravivait. Et soudain, il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir été si froid avec Blaise, il était en rage contre ce garçon si jeune qui l'avait remplacé si vite. Il ne comprenait pas comment Blaise, qui lui demandait quelques jours plus tôt de tout quitter pour le suivre, pouvait l'avoir trahi avec une telle perfidie.

Deux soirs plus tard, il revint vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. A la même heure, la même scène, à quelques détails près, se reproduisait. Il les vit entrer dans l'appartement, attendit que les lumières s'éteignent, qu'éventuellement le jeune barman redescende. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il attendrait en vain, les larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés, il repartit pour l'Angleterre et jura qu'il n'adresserait plus jamais la parole à ce traître qui lui avait un jour juré de l'aimer éternellement.


	21. A faire pâlir le Monde d'Envie

**_A faire pâlir le monde d'envie _**

Ruminant sa douleur, Severus s'était renfermé sur lui-même un peu plus encore. Grissec avait maintenant pour consigne d'éconduire Blaise, même quand son maître était présent au manoir. Le vieil elfe obéissait, mais de mauvaise grâce. Il aimait beaucoup le jeune homme et voir la déception dans ses yeux le rendait triste. Aussi, à l'approche de Noël, le soir où Draco avait rendez-vous avec son inconnue, Blaise se rendit à Arkell Hall une fois de plus et il écouta pour la énième fois Grissec qui lui servait la même excuse d'une voix gênée en prétextant l'absence de son maître. Mais cette fois-ci il lui répliqua que ça n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il voulait simplement se rendre à Hogwarts par la porte spéciale. Alors, n'ayant pas reçu d'ordre spécifique pour ce cas de figure, Grissec se contenta de le laisser passer.

Les vacances venaient de commencer à Hogwarts et si le chef des Slytherins n'était pas chez lui, il serait forcément au Donjon. Quand Blaise entra dans le petit salon, la pièce était vide et sombre. Il prit le parti d'attendre confortablement installé dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la cheminée où brûlait un bon feu, et très vite, s'y endormit. Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui le tira de son sommeil. La lumière se fit dans la pièce et il cligna des yeux, se demandant un instant où il était. Il vit Severus s'approcher du feu et contempler les flammes. Il s'étira, faisant sursauter son hôte involontaire.

« Qui …Qui t'a permis de venir jusqu'ici ?

- Bonsoir aussi ! Alors c'est vrai : tu ne veux plus me voir ! Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi. » Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix, juste une légitime interrogation.

«Tu oses me demander pourquoi je ne veux plus te voir ? Est-ce que tu pensais que je ne saurais jamais rien ?

- Savoir quoi ? Que je suis malheureux ? Tu ne t'en doutais pas, peut-être.

- Toi, malheureux ! Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue.

- Explique-moi, s'il te plaît, je ne comprends rien.

- Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'être honnête avec moi. Je déteste qu'on se moque de moi.

- Décidemment, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis. Si tu commençais par me dire clairement ce que tu me reproches ?

- Ta vie à Florence. Juste ça.

- Mais c'est là-bas que je travaille et je t'ai demandé de m'y rejoindre. C'est toi qui as refusé : tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça ! Ici, je me sens délaissé, et méprisé. Je veux pouvoir dire que je t'aime au grand jour et à tout le monde.

- C'est vrai qu'à Florence, tu peux le faire ! Tu peux crier que tu es amoureux en pleine rue, là-bas !

- Oui, mais celui que j'aime ne m'entend pas. »

Blaise se leva et s'approcha de Severus. Fâché, il haussa le ton.

« Celui que j'aime est ici, dans cette foutue bâtisse, et il s'ingénie à me faire souffrir et à me repousser par tous les moyens ! »

Maintenant, Blaise s'était jeté sur Snape et le frappait de ses poings. Il se mit à hurler.

« Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie, que ça te plaise ou non ! Il ne faut pas jouer avec moi ! Tu croyais peut-être que je me contenterais d'être un caprice ? Tu m'as eu pendant un an tout entier et puis tu t'es lassé et tu as cru que tu pourrais te débarrasser de moi facilement. »

Severus essaya de se protéger mais la force du jeune homme était décuplée par sa rage. Il lutta un moment, tentant d'attraper ses poignets pour éviter les coups qui pleuvaient. Et subitement, lui aussi laissa éclater sa colère, en même temps que surgissait toute la souffrance qu'il accumulait depuis deux mois.

« Tu me trompes avec le premier venu, tu lui cries que tu l'aimes en pleine rue et tu voudrais que je crois à tes belles paroles? Je t'ai vu avec lui, je l'ai vu entrer chez toi ! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes mais tu m'as vite remplacé, je trouve ! Menteur, tricheur ! Va-t-en, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

- C'est faux ! Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Mais toi, tu as osé m'espionner ! Tu es venu et tu ne t'es pas montré ! Qui trompe l'autre ici ? Qui est le tricheur ? Marco m'a sauvé la vie, il m'a veillé quand j'allais tellement mal que j'aurais voulu mourir. C'est mon ange gardien, pas mon amant. Mon seul amant, c'est toi, toi qui étais là et qui me regardais souffrir ! Tu m'as entendu te crier que je t'aimais et tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt ! Imbécile ! Tu ne mérites pas que je t'aime autant. Tu mérites juste que je te laisse pourrir dans ce trou ! »

Arrachant ses mains de l'emprise de Severus, il jeta les bras à son cou et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il versait maintenant des larmes brûlantes. Sa rage s'était éteinte aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Elle le laissait faible et vulnérable dans les bras de son amant. Emu plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, Severus le serra contre lui tendrement, et sentit ses larmes se mêler aux siennes. La magie opérait encore une fois : il tenait Blaise dans ses bras, et ce léger parfum de roses et de fleurs d'oranger remontant du plus profond de son enfance venait briser ses résolutions. Il se souvint de ce fameux jour où tout avait commencé, dans cette même pièce, un peu plus de trois ans auparavant.

A l'époque, il se disait déjà que cette histoire était vouée à l'échec, mais il n'avait pas eu alors la force de résister à ses sentiments pour Blaise. Aujourd'hui, déchiré entre culpabilité et jalousie, il se sentait frustré, désemparé, furieux contre lui-même. Sa tête lui disait qu'il fallait laisser à Blaise sa chance d'être heureux avec un autre plus jeune, plus disponible, que c'était la seule solution acceptable pour eux deux, mais son cœur n'admettait pas de se faire évincer. En fait, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était de prendre conscience de sa propre faiblesse de caractère. Il n'avait jamais supporté les faibles et Blaise, hélas, lui rappelait à chaque seconde combien il était vulnérable. Il se haïssait pour cela. Alors qu'il s'était soigneusement préparé depuis des mois à l'inéluctable, et qu'il avait maintenant de bonnes raisons d'en finir avec cette intolérable affaire, au moment même où il avait enfin fini par accepter de rompre le lien impossible et douloureux qui l'attachait à Blaise, il refusait de toute son âme de rendre sa liberté à son jeune amant.

Pendant qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux de son aimé, tout en détestant ce qu'il était devenu, il décida de céder encore une fois pour l'amour de Blaise, de faire semblant d'y croire encore un soir, pour l'amour de lui. Il en avait trop envie. Tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il désirait ces retrouvailles depuis trop longtemps. Alors, il mentit, pas complètement, mais assez pour entrouvrir la porte de la cage et permettre à l'oiseau de s'enfuir s'il le désirait, espérant et redoutant à la fois qu'il finisse par s'envoler.

« Je te crois, puisque tu me le dis. Et d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas le droit de te soupçonner. Je t'aime et ça me rend malheureux et jaloux. Je voudrais tant pouvoir te mériter, avoir le courage de tout quitter pour toi. Mais je n'ai pas ta jeunesse, ni ton insouciance. Je suis prisonnier de ma vie, alors ne sacrifie pas ta liberté pour moi. Tu ferais mieux de me quitter le plus vite possible. Si ce Marco t'aime tant, laisse-le entrer dans ton cœur et sois heureux avec lui. Je suis incapable de t'apporter le bonheur, et nous le savons tous les deux, depuis le début.

- Alors nous serons malheureux tous les deux parce que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. C'est ainsi : nos destins sont liés et nous ne pouvons rien y changer. »

Cette nuit de retrouvailles fut ardente au-delà même de la passion. Leurs baisers brûlaient d'une nostalgie qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à chasser. Leurs étreintes passées refaisaient surface et venaient sans cesse parasiter le présent.

« Tu te souviens de ce matin où nous avons fait l'amour dans le petit temple de Shao, au milieu de la forêt de bambous ?

- Bien sûr, comment oublier ces morsures que tu m'as faites ? Tu riais et tu me disais que ce n'était pas ta faute, que j'éveillais ton dragon à deux têtes et qu'il faisait monter en toi toute la violence que tu ne cessais d'étouffer depuis des années.

- Mon dragon se réveille encore une fois cette nuit : je sens monter en moi d'étranges pulsions ...

- Ma panthère veille sur moi. Elle ne te laissera pas me faire du mal.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui crains le plus. Je ne suis pas comme Draco : je ne maîtrise pas bien mon esprit-animal. Quand tu te donnes à moi, j'ai du mal à le contrôler. Je me sens devenir fou. Je te veux tant que j'en perds l'esprit. Je me perds en toi…»

Ils s'aimaient encore et encore, pour chasser les démons du passé et ceux plus terrifiants encore de l'avenir. Mais à chaque étreinte, les souvenirs ressurgissaient, plus vifs, plus sombres. Il y avait dans l'acharnement qu'ils mettaient à pétrir la chair de l'autre, à mordre sa peau, à violer sa bouche, une rage, un désespoir qui ouvraient en eux des plaies sanglantes et mortelles dont ils ne comprenaient pas l'origine.

« Je voudrais être encore au sommet du mont Hua, quand le soleil s'est levé sur la mer de nuages : tu me serrais tellement fort dans tes bras quand tu m'as pris, que j'ai cru que tu voulais m'étouffer.

- Je voulais t'étouffer. Et je voulais mourir là-bas, avec toi, parce que c'était le plus beau matin de ma vie. Je me disais que j'étais trop heureux, que je ne te méritais pas, et que je voulais t'emporter avec moi dans la mort, pour que notre amour ne finisse jamais…»

Ils s'acharnaient à s'aimer. Et se faire ainsi l'amour leur faisait si mal que les larmes coulaient à flots de leurs yeux, inondant leur visage, leur torse, leur ventre. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se résoudre à la tendresse. Il leur fallait exsuder toute la violence qui avait grandi en eux, tapie au fond de leur ventre. Ils en avaient besoin pour s'exorciser eux-mêmes. Ainsi tout le poison dont ils s'étaient eux-mêmes abreuvés, la peur de perdre l'autre, la méfiance, la jalousie, le désir inassouvi, les silences gorgés de mots d'amour qu'ils s'étaient refusés, tout cela éclatait à présent en d'innombrables plaies sanglantes. Ils s'écorchaient, s'arrachaient la peau avec les ongles, les dents. Ils avaient mal dans toute leur âme, alors il leur semblait soudain naturel que leur corps souffre aussi.

Blaise s'accrochait à Severus et refusait obstinément de croire que leur amour puisse être un amour impossible. Quant à Severus, il vivait cette nuit comme si elle devait être la dernière, avec toute l'intensité d'un désespoir sans fin. Le petit matin les laissa épuisés, tremblant de passion et de douleur, accrochés l'un à l'autre. C'est ainsi que le sommeil bienfaiteur les prit au même instant. Ils glissèrent d'un coup dans un rêve commun, sous le regard bienveillant de la panthère noire de Blaise et du petit dragon à deux têtes de Severus. Dans ce monde des esprits-animaux, ils trouvèrent enfin la paix qu'ils ne pouvaient s'accorder dans celui des hommes. Finie la violence, effacée la douleur. Ici tout n'était plus que sourire et caresse, infinie tendresse.

Au matin, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent enfin tous les deux ensemble, ils se sentirent plus calmes, plus sereins. Ils soignèrent leurs blessures et décidèrent ensemble de ne plus accepter de se faire souffrir comme ils avaient souffert, jamais. Ils conclurent une sorte de pacte, où chacun fit semblant d'accepter des concessions de l'autre pour mieux imposer les siennes.

« Je veux que tu me promettes d'être toujours franc avec moi, et si un jour tu rencontrais quelqu'un que tu aimes plus que moi, de me le dire tout de suite pour que je puisse sans haine te laisser reprendre ta liberté.

- Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Tu sais bien que cela n'arrivera jamais. Je te l'ai déjà dit : je suis à toi pour toujours.

- Alors promets ! Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ?

- Seulement si tu acceptes de reconnaître que l'amour véritable n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut gouverner à sa guise, qu'il ne se laisse pas étouffer, qu'il survit à tout, quoiqu'on fasse. Et quand enfin tu reconnaîtras que c'est ce qui nous lie l'un à l'autre, tu dois promettre de te donner à moi sans réserve.

- Je te l'accorde. Mais si nous nous trompions et que cet amour entre nous n'était pas l'amour véritable dont tu parles, alors il faut se jurer d'accepter qu'il s'achève un jour simplement, sans violence et sans haine. »

Ils promirent et chacun, pour des motifs différents, se sentit plus serein. Severus était soulagé car la jalousie qui l'avait empoisonné n'aurait désormais plus lieu d'être. Quant à Blaise, il restait certain de la nature de son amour pour Severus. Il le sentait dans chacune de ses fibres, comme seul un vélane peut le sentir. Mais il savait aussi intimement que Severus, lui, doutait encore de la vraie nature de ses propres sentiments, et qu'il se sentait coupable de ce lien si puissant qui les unissait. Si souvent il avait vu dans sa réserve cette peur d'être jugé qui le rongeait, cet orgueil implacable qui l'aveuglait. Il se dit que le chemin serait long, mais que Severus, un beau jour, devrait capituler. Ce jour-là, il lui rappellerait son serment et réclamerait son dû.

o o o o o

Si l'orage avait grondé dans le ciel de Blaise et de Severus cette nuit-là, celui de Draco n'avait jamais été plus pur et lumineux. Quand il rejoignit son appartement, il nageait dans le bonheur et se moquait bien de savoir si c'était l'amour qui le gouvernait ou bien l'inverse. Smelia avait accepté — avait demandé même — de le revoir au plus vite. Il semblait qu'ils étaient en quelques heures devenus inséparables. Elle avait parlé de la fin d'année qui approchait et voulait qu'il quitte l'Angleterre pour venir passer les fêtes chez ses parents dans les steppes russes. Draco lui avait fait remarqué que les choses sembleraient peut-être un peu précipitées mais Smelia le rassura : il ne serait pas le seul invité.

Du coup, Malfoy oblige, son amour propre souffrit quelque peu de n'être qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Il s'était cru un instant le fiancé qu'elle désirait présenter sans délai à sa famille. Mais à la réflexion, toute vanité mise à part, il se dit que la bienséance serait ainsi respectée et que de toute façon, cela ne changeait rien du tout à ses sentiments. Il lui restait donc à faire sa cour dans les règles et gagner la faveur de sa future belle-famille pour obtenir la main de Smelia. Sa victoire n'en aurait que plus de prix.

Il brûlait de parler de sa bonne fortune avec son ami, et fut un peu déçu de ne pas le trouver chez lui, à l'attendre. Il se coucha donc, et s'endormit aussitôt, s'envolant en rêve vers des vallons enneigés traversés par les grands chevaux sauvages qu'il avait vus sur les portes de l'appartement de Smelia. Chevauchant l'esprit de son dragon, il survola un long moment les hordes qui faisaient trembler le sol de leurs sabots, auréolées des gerbes étincelantes de poussière blanche qu'ils soulevaient. Frôlant de près les étalons qui menaient les troupeaux, il respirait l'élixir de leur puissante odeur et buvait leur joie d'être libres. Les bêtes ne craignaient pas le grand dragon. Elles l'accueillaient parmi elles, jouaient avec lui et il partageait leur frénésie. Le vent froid de l'hiver ne l'atteignait pas plus qu'il ne calmait l'ardeur des chevaux et Draco se sentait étrangement bien, mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Il se réveilla le lendemain frais et dispos, et heureux.

Un hibou envoyé par Blaise l'invitait à Arkell Hall pour le déjeuner. Il s'y rendit en milieu de matinée, tant il avait hâte de partager son bonheur. Severus et Blaise restèrent étrangement calmes et réservés à l'écouter parler mais il ne s'en aperçut pas. Il les voyait à peine : il avait les yeux trop pleins de ses rêves. Les gens heureux ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils peuvent faire autour d'eux, inconsciemment, à étaler ce qu'ils sont seuls à posséder. Ils croient partager leurs sentiments mais ils ne font que faire miroiter les merveilles dont ils sont seuls à jouir. Blaise et Severus ressentaient la même chose que ces enfants qu'on emmène visiter les grands magasins de jouets avant Noël : ils peuvent regarder, mais on leur interdit de toucher, et l'envie s'empare d'eux et les laisse amers. Instinctivement, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort, Blaise glissa sa main dans celle de Severus. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et toute la mélancolie du monde se lut dans leurs yeux.

_« Un jour, Draco, moi aussi, je ferai pâlir le monde d'envie et Severus saura qu'il est le plus heureux des hommes. Un jour… » _

_prochain chapitre : où Draco parle de mariage et Blaise aussi  
_


	22. Une Oasis dans le Désert

_**Une Oasis dans le Désert **_

Pendant que Draco continuait ses études de chimie et qu'il se perfectionnait dans l'art des potions, Blaise et Severus continuaient de mener des vies parallèles, se satisfaisant bon gré mal gré de partager leurs nuits quand ils le pouvaient, et les jours de liberté que Blaise s'octroyait de temps à autre. Rien ne pouvant ébranler sa décision, Severus persistait à juger son rôle à l'école de sorcier plus important que sa vie sentimentale. Blaise n'insista pas.

Il se contentait de profiter au maximum de sa présence et de le traîner par tous les subterfuges possibles dans les endroits les plus appropriés à des rendez-vous romantiques. De passage dans des villes étrangères pour un week-end, au milieu d'inconnus qui se préoccupaient bien peu de la vie de deux hommes un peu bizarres, soit, mais majeurs et vaccinés, libres après tout de mener leur vie comme ils l'entendaient, Severus montrait moins de retenue et se laissait aller de plus en plus souvent à révéler ses sentiments pour Blaise. Celui-ci n'en demandait pas davantage.

Leur vie de couple n'allait pas sans quelques crises, bien sûr. Blaise se devait de rappeler à Severus l'inconfort de leur relation distendue en lui jouant de temps à autre un tour à sa façon. L'inauguration de sa galerie à New York au début du printemps en fut une parfaite illustration. Agacé par les avances à peine déguisées du délégué de la banque Gringott aux Etats-Unis, un bel homme blond au regard bleu acier de quelques années à peine son aîné, Blaise lui présenta Severus dans des termes qui dégénérèrent en scène de ménage.

"Tu me refais un coup comme celui-là et je te jure que tu ne me revois plus jamais, gronda Severus dès que tous les invités eurent quitté la galerie.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait qui ne t'a pas plu? demanda Blaise, le plus ingénument du monde.

- Rien du tout! Tu t'exclames devant des dizaines de gens de la société sorcière américaine : "je vous présente mon époux". Excusez du peu! Bonjour la discrétion, comme tu dis si bien.

- Ah, ça! Mais tout le monde s'en fiche. Et je dois dire que ça a fait son petit effet. Je ne suis pas mécontent du tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'emballes pour si peu. Ce gros con de Johnston qui me faisait du rentre-dedans depuis des semaines et toi qui trouvais ça marrant: comment crois-tu que j'aurais dû le prendre? Je l'ai bien mouché celui-là. Il n'est pas près d'y revenir.

- Et pour quoi est-ce que je passe, moi? Tu y as songé un seul instant? J'ai bien vu leurs regards lubriques, à ces amateurs d'art vicieux. Je les entendais presque, leurs "vous vous rendez compte, mon cher, son époux! Un homme de son âge, et à qui on confie des enfants !".

- Bah, ça leur passera ! Et puis personne ne sait que tu es prof à Hogwarts. Enfin, je crois. Du moins, personne n'a fait de remarques. Il y a même la grosse madame Seventhworth qui est venue me féliciter discrètement un petit peu après. Elle m'a affirmé que tu étais très bel homme et que nous formions un beau couple malgré notre petite différence d'âge.

- Ça te fait peut-être rire mais moi, pas !"

Severus eut du mal à digérer la fameuse soirée, à tel point qu'il se trouva très occupé tout le reste du trimestre. Chaque fois que Blaise venait le voir, mystérieusement, il avait été appelé ailleurs. Blaise eut beau lui envoyer hibou après hibou, il déclina froidement, les unes après les autres, toutes ses invitations. Une seconde période noire débuta ainsi pour le jeune homme, qui reprit ses habitudes au Chaudron d'Or. Heureusement, Marco était toujours là, compatissant, patiemment à l'écoute de ce client si malheureux, mais tellement attirant. Régulièrement, chaque soir et en toute amitié, il le raccompagnait chez lui sans broncher, le mettait au lit, et tentait de le consoler de son mieux.

Après trois semaines de ce régime, la dépression de Blaise prenait déjà de dangereuses proportions et Marco n'osait plus quitter son chevet, de peur qu'il ne finisse par faire une bêtise. Etendu à ses côtés sur le lit, il lui tenait la main et attendait qu'il finisse par s'endormir avant de s'accorder le droit de fermer les yeux pour prendre un peu de repos.

Jusqu'alors, Marco n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à l'amour. Il ne croyait guère au coup de foudre et encore moins à la passion éternelle, si bien que la force de cet attachement de Blaise pour Severus l'ébranlait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Blaise lui parlait de cet amour si bien et si souvent que le simple spectateur des premiers temps était en quelques mois passé gardien de ce trésor, implicitement investi d'une mission dont il sentait confusément qu'elle serait désormais le point central de sa vie. Emporté lui aussi par le tourbillon de cette passion, il s'attachait à Blaise et nourrissait pour Severus des sentiments qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il lui arrivait de penser à eux comme à une seule et unique personne, dont le corps se serait bizarrement séparé en deux, et ne voyait d'issue que dans leur réunion. En attendant, il prenait soin de Blaise, et n'avait plus qu'un désir: le voir enfin heureux.

Quant à Blaise, il n'y avait place dans ses yeux et dans son cœur que pour Severus. Marco n'était là que comme un élément du décor de sa douleur, personnage brillant sur un fond bien sombre, seule lueur de réconfort à laquelle il venait réchauffer son âme. Un soir de désespoir où il avait reçu une énième réponse laconique et négative à son énième appel au secours, l'alcool aidant, il vit soudain Marco briller d'une lumière différente. Quand le jeune barman aux yeux si doux l'aida à se glisser entre ses draps, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Il avait tant besoin de réconfort que c'était à peine une trahison, juste une petite vengeance dont Severus ne saurait probablement jamais rien. Mais pour Marco, cette nuit-là fut bien plus. Elle fut une révélation. Il put enfin clairement mettre un nom sur cet étrange sentiment qui l'attirait vers Blaise. Ainsi, ce n'était pas que de l'amitié qu'il ressentait depuis tout ce temps. Mais en même temps qu'il expérimentait le plus grand moment de bonheur de sa jeune vie, il savait qu'il s'engageait dans le chemin douloureux de l'amour non payé de retour. Alors il ne dit rien, et décida de prendre ce que la vie, et Blaise, voudraient bien lui offrir, sans oser exiger davantage. Marco était un sage.

Commença alors la double vie de Blaise, qui singeait la double vie de Severus. Puisque son amant le délaissait pour son attachement passionnel à Hogwarts, il se consolerait avec le gentil Marco, toujours disponible, toujours aimable et souriant, toujours content. Il lui proposa de laisser tomber son emploi au Chaudron, de venir s'installer chez lui et de s'occuper de la galerie de Florence. Marco accepta avec gratitude.

Bien qu'étant d'une famille modeste, il avait l'esprit ouvert et curieux. Il avait plus d'une fois questionné Blaise sur les œuvres qu'il exposait à la galerie et très vite, s'aperçut que sa perception artistique quasi nulle un an plus tôt avait atteint des sommets de compétence dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Grâce à Blaise, il s'était intéressé de très prêt à l'art pictural et sculptural moldu et fréquentait désormais assidûment les merveilleux musées qu'abritait Florence. Ainsi, d'une toile à l'autre, de bustes en sculptures monumentales, il s'étonna de la fraîcheur de Fra Angelico, de la tendresse toute maternelle de Raphaël, de la curiosité insatiable de Leonard de Vinci, et enrichissait avec ces artistes et d'autres encore sa perception artistique. Il passait des heures au Bargello à observer au fil des heures le jeu des ombres qui révélaient au spectateur subtil le battement de cœur d'un Adonis mourant, le soupir d'une jeune vierge de pierre, la douloureuse ambition d'un général romain.

Il accueillit l'offre de Blaise avec une reconnaissance mêlée d'étonnement. Tout de suite, Blaise le rassura et lui affirma qu'il serait parfait pour l'emploi. Marco parlait peu, ce qui n'est pas une mince qualité pour un italien. Mais lorsqu'il parlait, il savait d'instinct choisir ses mots et aller droit au but. Quand on n'a pas l'aisance et la grâce naturelles d'un Blaise Zabini, mais que l'on a toute sa vie été cantonné dans la masse des petites gens, des insignifiants, les autres ne vous prêtent aucune attention. Alors, si vous voulez être entendus, vous n'avez pas le choix. Il vous faut cultiver l'art des mots qui portent et qui importent. Aussi, lorsque Marco parlait, Blaise l'écoutait avec attention, car il avait vite remarqué chez lui cette qualité rare: ce qu'il disait n'était jamais inconséquent.

L'appartement au dessus de la galerie fut réorganisé pour que Marco puisse jouir de sa vie privée en toute liberté. Il fut décidé que Blaise garderait pour lui la chambre du nord et le grand salon. Le grand bureau lambrissé de chêne doré serait leur domaine professionnel commun. Il suffisait d'ajouter un petit bureau pour Marco, qui ferait face à celui, déjà présent, de son patron. Les deux pièces du sud seraient débarrassées pour être réservées à Marco. Blaise lui proposa d'aller chiner ensemble pour meubler chambre et salon avec l'élégance qui siérait au nouveau statut social du nouveau gérant de la galerie Zabini de Florence. Ils se rendirent chez les antiquaires, qui renoncèrent vite à tenter d'imposer au jeune homme leurs choix mercantiles. Blaise s'apercevait encore une fois avec ravissement du goût sûr de son ami. Ils dénichèrent ensemble de jolis meubles sobres, ainsi qu'un petit nombre d'objets ravissants qui viendraient donner un peu plus de vie et de personnalité à l'appartement. Ils s'accordaient si bien qu'ils tombaient d'accord sur tout, à une seule exception, lorsque Blaise dénicha un pistolet à la crosse ornée de filets d'argent. Marco trouva l'objet de mauvais goût. Il n'aimait guère les armes à feu, qu'il considérait comme vulgaires et grossières, comme la plupart des sorciers d'ailleurs. Mais Blaise montrait une fascination toute enfantine pour l'objet et ils finirent par l'acquérir avec le reste.

Leur vie à deux s'organisa sans heurts et ils prirent l'habitude de coucher dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre, selon leur humeur du moment, mais toujours ensemble. Blaise se confiait sans retenue à Marco, lui racontant l'amour sans limite qu'il éprouvait pour Severus, tristement mais avec passion. Marco comprenait tout, encourageait, réconfortait, et jamais n'abordait le sujet de ses propres sentiments. Il se contentait de montrer à Blaise combien il l'aimait et le soutiendrait en toute circonstance. Il n'en demandait pas plus car il savait bien que c'eût été en pure perte.

Un soir, après avoir fermé la galerie, Marco monta à l'appartement et trouva Blaise bien songeur.

"Je viens de recevoir un hibou de Draco. Il est en Russie, chez Nesmeïana. Il a obtenu son diplôme de …"biochimiste". Oui: c'est bien le terme qu'il emploie.

_"…diplôme de biochimiste et j'ai même eu la visite de ce que les moldus appellent un recruteur, qui voudrait me présenter à des patrons de labos qui sont paraît-il très intéressés par mon profil. Je suppose que s'ils me voyaient de face, ils partiraient en courant! Mais trêve de plaisanterie. Parlons de ce qui m'importe davantage pour mon avenir. J'ai transplané chez les parents de Smelia dès que j'ai eu mes résultats. Ils sont très entiché de moi maintenant qu'ils me connaissent bien. Il faut dire que j'ai dû les courtiser sans pitié depuis la minute où ils ont appris mon nom de famille. Ce fut un travail au corps de tous les instants mais je suis parvenu à leur faire admettre que je ne suis pas comme mon père et que j'aime trop leur fille pour vouloir lui faire le moindre mal. Smelia leur a raconté ce qui nous était arrivé, enfin, tu sais, ces choses dont je préfère ne plus parler. Elle les a convaincus que je suis assez bien pour elle. Elle me trouve extraordinaire, etc. Bref, je t'épargne le reste des qualificatifs pour préserver ma légendaire modestie et pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop jaloux. _

_Pardon de t'avoir donné si peu de nouvelles depuis quelque temps mais j'avais si peu de temps à moi! Quand j'y pense, ces derniers mois ont été des mois de folie. Ici, au domaine des Drevanovich, je me repose enfin. Je dors douze heures par jour et Smelia m'appelle son petit loir. Le reste de la journée est consacré à la découverte de ce petit coin de paradis, à chevaucher librement avec Smelia et ses deux frères qui m'ont adopté tout de suite et qui m'adorent. Imagine-toi que le domaine regorge de Rusalka ! Tu te rappelles de ces êtres, humains la nuit et chevaux le jour, dont on avait parlé en cours et dont on pensait qu'ils avaient disparus? Je peux te dire que j'en ai vu des troupeaux entiers ici. Ce sont des êtres merveilleux, bien qu'il faille tout de même s'en méfier, m'a dit le père de Smelia. _

_Mais tu les verras par toi-même très bientôt j'espère car je t'annonce que je vais me marier à la fin de cet été. Et bien sûr, je veux que toi et Severus soyez mes témoins…."_

Ils se marient à la fin de l'été. Draco marié, tu te rends compte? Non, évidemment, tu ne connais pas Draco.

- Est-ce que ça te rend triste?

- Non, pas du tout. C'est allé très vite entre lui et cette jeune russe mais pour qui les a vus ensemble, c'était …disons…prévisible. Et puis, j'ai reçu un autre hibou. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié à celui de Draco mais il semble que Severus m'a enfin pardonné mon audace à l'inauguration de New York. Il vient ce soir. Il m'écrit qu'il veut me voir et son ton est plutôt gentil. Qu'est-ce que je fais?

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Comment ça: qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu le reçois bien sûr. Je vous laisse tous les deux. Je devais justement aller voir mes parents.

- J'aimerais que tu restes. Je voudrais te le présenter. Je préfère qu'il sache pour nous deux."

Blaise eut un petit rire et comme pour lui-même, il ajouta: "Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il avait deviné pour nous deux. Un peu trop tôt, mais il avait deviné." Marco ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'idée avait peut-être fait son chemin justement à cause de cette jalousie déplacée de Severus. Il était ironique d'imaginer qu'il devait probablement à Severus ce qu'il y avait maintenant entre Blaise et lui.

"Tu ne crains pas qu'il le prenne mal ?

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où il m'a conseillé – supplié même- de prendre un amant plus jeune ! Il va être servi au-delà de ses espérances. Et puis, je ne te l'ai jamais caché: c'est lui que j'aime. Lui et moi, nous sommes liés pour la vie, qu'il le veuille ou non. Je ne veux pas te blesser en te disant ça, parce que je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, même si tu n'en parles jamais. Mais c'est comme ça.

- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Simplement, je ne voudrais pas rendre votre relation encore plus compliquée."

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Blaise se leva et passa ses bras autour du cou de Marco. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et la tête appuyée contre la sienne, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

"Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, d'une certaine manière, même si ça n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Et je ne te dirai jamais assez merci de ce que tu fais pour moi. Si Severus ne comprend pas –ce qui m'étonnerait- alors tant pis pour lui. Et tant pis pour moi.

- S'il est tel que tu me l'as décrit, alors il comprendra sûrement. C'est juste que je pensais que le soir de votre réconciliation, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que je vous laisse seuls.

- Non, ça sera sa punition. Il m'a fait souffrir et je veux qu'il le sache. Tout ce qui est arrivé est sa faute.

- Est-ce que tu le regrettes tant que ça?

- Bah, je suppose que c'est un mal pour un bien, comme on dit. Qui serait assez bête pour regretter de t'avoir rencontré? Tu as été mon oasis dans un désert qui menaçait de me détruire. Et maintenant que le désert refleurit, ne crois pas que je vais permettre à l'oasis de disparaître. Je veux que tu sois le point de départ de quelque chose de plus riche entre Severus et moi, le point d'ancrage de nos deux bateaux fous, l'œil du cyclone qui nous maintiendra tous les deux en équilibre, pour toujours.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop à quoi est dû ton lyrisme d'aujourd'hui mais personnellement, tant de jolies métaphores d'un seul coup, je trouve ça un peu louche.

- Tu es trop terre à terre. Laisse-toi porter par la poésie du moment. C'est le seul moyen de sublimer la vie.

- Moi, je connais un moyen plus efficace: embrasse-moi!"

Blaise se mit à rire. Sans discuter davantage, il se pencha sur Marco et s'exécuta. Quelques instants plus tard, on frappait à la porte.

_Prochain chapitre: où Severus s'aperçoit, mais un peu tard, que la patience a ses limites._


	23. Du Sang et des Larmes

_**Du Sang et des Larmes**_

Severus accepta Marco de bonne grâce. Sa jalousie des premiers temps était oubliée et lui aussi tomba assez vite sous le charme discret de ce jeune italien silencieux. Il ne le vit pas comme une menace, mais plutôt comme un soutien pour Blaise, une béquille affective qui un jour remplirait son office. Car Severus pensait encore, en son for intérieur, que tôt ou tard Blaise se détacherait de lui.

Quant à Marco, somme toute, il aimait bien Severus. En fait, il le connaissait avant même de l'avoir rencontré, à travers Blaise. Il est vrai que, de par sa nature facile et accommodante, il avait si bien glissé dans le décor que Blaise aurait pu lui amener Voldemort qu'il l'aurait accueilli sans broncher. Il ne faut pas en déduire pour autant que Marco n'avait pas d'opinion personnelle sur les gens. Mais s'il lui arrivait de ressentir quelque chose de fort pour quelqu'un, en bien ou en mal, il avait la sagesse d'attendre de mieux connaître la personne pour décider si oui ou non elle ferait partie de ses fréquentations. C'est ce qui s'était produit avec Blaise. Ce jeune anglais si séduisant qui s'était épanché à son bar soir après soir l'avait bien sûr impressionné dès les premières minutes. Cependant, il s'était bien gardé d'en laisser rien paraître et ce ne fut que petit à petit que l'affection avait éclos dans son cœur, poussant sous le soleil de Blaise comme une jeune plante avide de lumière. Et lorsque Blaise lui avait fait la faveur de s'attacher à lui, il savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir et il avait accepté d'emblée de rester pour toujours au second plan dans son cœur.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se réjouir de l'avoir pour lui très souvent, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé une gérante très compétente pour la galerie de New York. Dégagé des responsabilités qu'il avait dans le Nouveau Monde, Blaise avait ainsi plus de temps à consacrer à ceux qu'il aimait. Il continuait de se rendre à Hogwarts plusieurs fois par semaine, pour y voir Severus, mais aussi pour y donner des cours d'initiation artistique qui rencontraient un grand succès auprès des élèves. Il se rendait aussi fréquemment en Russie, où il séjournait chez Draco et Nesmeïana, qui s'étaient mariés à la date prévue et attendaient maintenant leur premier enfant.

Cet heureux évènement eut les conséquences les plus inattendues sur Blaise. Il déclara un jour à Draco qu'il aurait aimé être une femme pour pouvoir avoir un enfant de Severus.

"Tu n'as pas l'intention de changer de sexe, tout de même," lui demanda Draco.

- Non, pas définitivement, juste le temps de porter son enfant. Je me polyjuicerais pendant neuf mois, en quelque sorte.

- Il faudrait qu'il existe une version de cette potion qui dure suffisamment longtemps et ne soit pas dangereuse pour le bébé…"

Draco resta pensif un petit moment. Puis il s'exclama:

" Tu sais que c'est une question très intéressante que tu soulèves là! Il faudra que je m'y attelle !, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Et Severus serait bien forcé de m'épouser alors.

- Et Marco serait la nounou?

- Pourquoi pas?"

o o o o o

Le temps passa. Blaise continuait de demander de temps à autre à Severus de tout laisser pour venir vivre avec lui et Marco à Florence, et Severus continuait à refuser. Quelques années après l'ouverture de la galerie à Florence, Blaise jouissait d'une prospérité qui le mettait à l'abri du besoin pour le restant de ses jours. Il offrit à Marco de partager sa fortune en devenant son associé à parts égales et les galeries du Vieux et du Nouveau Mondes connaissaient un tel succès qu'une troisième succursale fut ouverte à Singapour, puis une quatrième à Saint Petersbourg.

A vingt-cinq ans, donc, Blaise était riche, entouré d'amis, adulé par tous. Bref, il avait tout pour être heureux. Or, il ne l'était pas.

Toujours aussi régulièrement, il se rendait chez Draco et Nesmeïana pour suivre les progrès de Belian, son filleul, et parler encore et encore à son ami de sa vie amoureuse bien bancale. Pour les deux ans de Belian, les jeunes parents firent une petite fête familiale à laquelle furent bien sûr conviés le trio Blaise, Severus, Marco. Ils en profitèrent pour annoncer la prochaine arrivée d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur et demandèrent à Severus d'être parrain, promettant à Marco qu'il serait le prochain sur la liste.

Cette annonce laissa Blaise mélancolique. Depuis quelque temps, il supportait de plus en plus mal sa situation. Il voulait vivre avec Severus, fonder un véritable foyer avec lui. Aussi, de retour à Florence, il se décida à lui rappeler la promesse qu'il lui avait faite cinq ans auparavant. Blaise estimait que le temps était venu pour Severus d'admettre enfin que ce qui les liait tous les deux était indestructible. Il jugeait qu'il avait suffisamment attendu et fait ses preuves. Il irait trouver Severus à Hogwarts et l'obligerait à tenir ses engagements. Il s'en ouvrit à Marco, qui resta muet un moment, embarrassé. Blaise prit ce silence gêné pour de la tristesse, de la jalousie peut-être. Il tenta alors de le réconforter, lui assurant que leur vie commune ne s'en trouverait que peu affectée. Marco le détrompa.

"Je sais bien que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'abandonner. Ce n'est pas le problème. Je voudrais simplement te mettre en garde. Contre toi-même. Je te connais bien et je connais bien Severus. Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. S'il a l'impression que tu lui poses un ultimatum, il se braquera et tu souffriras inutilement. J'aimerais simplement être sûr que tu sauras lui présenter la chose en douceur, avec diplomatie.

- Allez, dis-moi donc comment tu t'y prendrais.

- Aucune idée précise… mais je ne lui ferais pas de reproches s'il n'avait pas l'air emballé par ma proposition.

- Je vois! Tu penses que je le harcèle, c'est ça? Au bout de cinq ans de cette vie, avec lui d'un côté et moi de l'autre, je pense que je suis en droit de lui dire que je le mérite. Ça n'est pas du harcèlement, ça.

- Tu vois? Tu t'énerves. Le problème, il est là. Severus m'a dit, il n'y a pas très longtemps, que tes réactions d'enfant gâté l'agaçaient parfois.

- Ah il t'a dit ça? Le traître! Et qu'est-ce que vous racontez d'autre sur moi dans mon dos?

- Que des choses bien, mais je ne te répèterai pas: après, tu deviendrais invivable."

Blaise sourit. "Je vois ce que tu entends par diplomatie. On assène d'abord un coup de bâton, puis une caresse ou un baiser et tout est pardonné.

- Ça peut marcher comme ça, oui. Mais avec toi ou moi, pas avec un vieux renard comme Severus. Avec lui, il vaut mieux jouer franc jeu et garder profil bas. De toute façon, si tu veux mon avis, ce que tu veux faire risque de mal finir, encore une fois. Vous allez vous fâcher et moi, je devrai recoller les pots cassés.

- Je sais. C'est une impasse, mais je vais tout de même essayer. Tu veux m'accompagner à Arkell Hall?

- Non merci. Et je te signale que j'ai une galerie à faire tourner ici, Monsieur le rentier.

- Plains-toi: tu adores faire ça. Voir rentrer l'argent, ça t'excite.

- Parce que j'ai été pauvre toute ma vie. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- A demain soir, alors. Je rentrerai à tant pour le vernissage d'Ebraïm Klaus.

- D'accord! Je sens qu'on va faire un tabac avec lui. Embrasse Severus pour moi et sois gentil avec lui.

- Oui maman."

o o o o o

Bien sûr, les heures qui suivirent donnèrent raison à Marco. Blaise s'était un peu laissé emporter et Severus avait très mal pris son ultimatum. Il rentra le soir même et refusa d'aborder le sujet avec Marco. La vie reprit son cours sans grand changement, si ce n'est que Blaise se renfermait sur lui-même un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne sortait presque plus et alla même jusqu'à abandonner à Marco ses cours hebdomadaires à Hogwarts. Il restait dans son appartement de Florence et passait des heures assis dans son fauteuil favori, à rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre, et ouvrant parfois le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir les curiosités qu'il y gardait: un portrait de lui gravé dans le jade, que Severus lui avait offert lors de leur séjour en Chine, le vieux pistolet qu'il avait acheté en même temps que les meubles de Marco, un petit bilboquet en argent et ivoire, cadeau de Draco, une montre ancienne qui avait appartenue à son oncle Gianni et quelques photos de lui avec Severus ou Marco et de la petite famille de Draco.

Toute la gestion de la galerie de Florence, ainsi que les rapports des autres succursales, c'était Marco qui s'en occupait totalement. Blaise préférait le contact humain à celui des chiffres. Il s'occupait uniquement de courtiser ses artistes avec tout le soin et l'enthousiasme que méritaient ces jeunes peintres talentueux. Et s'ils le vénéraient tous, c'est parce qu'il le leur rendait bien et n'hésitait jamais à payer de sa personne pour leur faciliter la vie. Bien souvent, Marco l'avait envié d'être si à l'aise en société, alors que lui-même ne savait que se battre dans l'ombre, avec les tonnes de paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau.

Pourtant, depuis près d'un an, Marco avait l'impression de vivre à côté d'une coquille vide. Blaise était devenu sombre et silencieux, et le nouvel artiste que la galerie allait présenter au monde n'avait plus rien à voir avec ceux qui l'avaient précédé. Ses scènes vivantes se déroulaient dans un registre plutôt fantastique, souvent morbide. Marco ne les appréciait guère et lorsqu'il avait affirmé que ces toiles n'étaient pas du tout le style habituel de la galerie, Blaise lui avait dit qu'elles étaient à son goût à lui. Il avait ajouté qu'il y voyait l'envers du décor, quelque chose qu'il commençait à bien connaître. La remarque avait été énoncée d'un ton si péremptoire que Marco n'avait pas osé demander d'autre explication. Blaise l'inquiétait.

o o o o o

En ce début d'après-midi étouffant de juin, Marco se reposait allongé sur le sofa qui faisait face au bureau de Blaise. Il somnolait tout en prétendant s'intéresser au livre qu'il avait à peine la force de tenir devant lui. L'air maussade, Blaise était assis à son bureau, et comme à son habitude, sortait un à un les objets du tiroir entrouvert. Il venait de recevoir un hibou de Draco auquel était jointe la photo de sa fille Snejka, âgée maintenant de trois mois. Le bébé souriait dans les bras de son grand frère qui se tenait fièrement debout entre son papa et sa maman. Un large sourire éclairant son visage, Draco semblait le regarder. Il lui faisait un signe amical de la main. La petite famille respirait le bonheur, posée sur le bureau, et la main de Draco s'agitait encore et encore, à intervalles réguliers.

Blaise soupira et son regard erra un instant dans la pièce, avant de se poser sur Marco, dont le livre penchait dangereusement. Sans bruit, pour ne pas le réveiller, il sortit un parchemin vierge du sous-main, prit sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et griffonna quelques mots. Il épongea l'excès d'encre avec un buvard puis plia la feuille, qu'il laissa sur la table. Lentement, il rangea les objets fétiches un à un dans le tiroir, sauf un.

L'air était lourd, sirupeux. Les lambris de la pièce ruisselaient de la lumière miellée tombant des grandes fenêtres, à peine tamisée par les voilages immobiles, pris de torpeur. Toute la ville dormait d'ailleurs à cette heure, de la langueur sans rêves des jours d'été. Blaise se sentait engourdi. Son regard suivait nonchalamment les particules de poussières brillantes dansant au ralenti dans l'air chaud de la pièce. Une seule pensée tournait dans son esprit, inlassablement. Une seule idée emplissait son cœur depuis des mois déjà, l'entraînant inexorablement vers une conclusion unique. Engourdi par la chaleur précoce de l'été, il ne cherchait même plus à se débattre pour la réfuter. Il se sentait vaincu, définitivement. A quoi bon poursuivre un combat qui n'avait pas d'issue? Il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il n'aurait jamais ce qui pouvait le rendre heureux. Aujourd'hui, il venait d'accepter de cesser de se battre.

Réveillé par un double coup de tonnerre, Marco sauta en bas du sofa, criant "que se passe-t-il?". Derrière le bureau de Blaise gisait le fauteuil renversé. Blaise avait roulé sur le sol. Une flaque de sang s'étalait paresseusement autour de sa tête. Marco hurla: "Noooon!". Haletant de terreur, il s'agenouilla près du corps, puis se forçant à reprendre son calme, se passa la main devant les yeux comme pour chasser la vision cauchemardesque. Il murmura quelques mots indistincts, plusieurs fois, avant de se décider à rouvrir les yeux. Doucement, il passa la main sur le front de son ami, qui gisait à présent dans un sommeil de mort. Il caressa tendrement la joue pâle, murmurant: "Alors tu as fini par le faire… Pardon de te laisser ainsi mais je ne serai parti que quelques minutes. Il faut qu'il soit prévenu, tu comprends. A tout de suite."

Essuyant une larme, Marco se leva et transplana à Arkell Hall, directement dans le petit salon. D'habitude, il ne venait chez Severus qu'accompagné de Blaise. Bouleversé, il resta planté là à attendre qu'on l'interroge. Alerté par Grissec que l'ami du jeune maître était venu seul et avait l'air très perturbé, Severus accourut aussitôt. Marco tremblait de tous ses membres dans l'air froid du Pays de Galles mais il réussit à articuler: "Viens tout de suite. Un grand malheur est arrivé."

o o o o o

_ Prochain chapitre: allez, séchez vos larmes ! tout ceci n'est que pure fiction…_

_Note: Les prénoms des enfants de Draco sont, comme celui de Nesmeïana et de son père Drevan, de vieux prénoms païens russes. Belian signifie "Blanc" et Snejana, qui a pour diminutif Snejka, signifie "Neige". Les frères de Nesmeïana portent aussi d'anciens prénoms russes: Drevan, l'aîné, porte le même nom que son père (c'est aussi le second prénom de Belian) et le plus jeune se nomme Sivoïar, c'est-à-dire "Soleil Blanc". Orlina, l'"Aigle", est le nom de leur mère._


	24. Tout est bien

_**Tout est bien…**_

Severus fixait Marco sans avoir l'air de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Le jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille, de froid probablement, mais quelque chose dans son expression trahissait un autre trouble. Voyant que ses mots n'avaient aucun écho, Marco les répéta.

"Il faut que tu viennes, maintenant. Un grand malheur est arrivé. Et il faut aussi aller chercher Draco."

Il s'approcha de Severus, lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent chez Draco. Arrivés sur le perron de la grande demeure, ils se dirigèrent en toute hâte vers le bâtiment annexe qui abritait le laboratoire de chimie où il travaillait d'habitude. Il n'était pas trois heures mais cinq heures de l'après-midi pour lui et il s'apprêtait à prendre le thé avec Nesmeïana, au milieu des tables chargées de fioles et d'alambics. Voyant la mine défaite de ses visiteurs impromptus, Draco sentit un grand froid l'envahir subitement.

"Qu'y a-t-il? Où est Blaise?, demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, tendue par une soudaine appréhension.

- Draco, accompagne-nous à Florence. Vite, s'il vous plaît!", ajouta Marco à l'attention des deux hommes, qui se dévisageaient avec inquiétude.

Draco embrassa sa femme et lui dit de ne pas l'attendre pour dîner. Puis ils transplanèrent tous les trois. Ils apparurent directement dans le bureau de Blaise, face aux fenêtres. Le soleil les éblouit un moment, cependant que Marco se dirigeait déjà de l'autre côté du bureau et s'agenouillait près d'une masse sombre allongée au sol. Quelques instants plus tard, leurs yeux maintenant adaptés à la lumière, ils réalisèrent enfin la situation. Severus s'écroula auprès du corps de Blaise, soudain privé de toute son énergie. Il murmurait sans cesse _Non non non non. _Effaré, Draco regardait tour à tour le pistolet qui avait glissé de la main de Blaise et le corps sans vie de son ami.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Il était donc si malheureux ?

- Il a laissé ça."

Marco tenait la feuille qu'il avait ramassée sur le bureau. Draco la prit et lut:

_"Pardon de vous faire du mal." _

"Il ne dit rien d'autre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu dois savoir, toi, Marco.

- Il ne m'a rien dit. J'étais là, sur le sofa. Je somnolais. Il avait l'air comme d'habitude. C'est vrai que depuis quelques mois il n'allait pas très bien, mais ça, vous le savez déjà. Une seule chose aurait pu faire son bonheur…"

Il n'osa pas en dire plus. Tous deux se tournèrent vers Severus, qui serrait le corps de Blaise convulsivement, le visage appuyé sur la poitrine sans vie. Le corps était maintenant allongé sur le dos, mais le visage ensanglanté avait à peine bougé. Les lèvres étaient entrouvertes, les yeux clos. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, si ce n'était tout ce sang qui collait ses cheveux à son front et faisait comme une immense auréole autour de sa tête. Draco se pencha sur Severus et voulut le relever. Mais Severus s'agrippait et gémissait tout doucement.

"Je crois que je dois faire venir quelqu'un pour … pour …," balbutia Marco, incapable d'en dire plus. Il disparut quelques minutes, puis réapparut accompagné de deux hommes vêtus d'un uniforme blanc. Ils s'entretirent en italien avec Marco, désignant tantôt le corps de Blaise, tantôt Severus et Draco. Marco leur répondit calmement. Il répéta apparemment ce qu'il avait déjà déclaré à Draco et leur tendit la lettre où Blaise avait écrit ses derniers mots. Les deux hommes parlèrent encore quelques instants entre eux à voix basse puis hochèrent la tête. Il semblait qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la suite à donner à cette affaire. Le plus grand des deux se mit à remplir une sorte de formulaire, qu'il donna ensuite à signer à Marco. Le deuxième s'était approché de Severus, avait posé la main sur son épaule et lui expliquait en mauvais anglais qu'il fallait s'occuper du corps, qu'il devait quitter la pièce maintenant pour les laisser faire leur travail.

Marco et Draco aidèrent les deux hommes à soutenir Severus. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Marco et l'installèrent sur le lit. Très pâle, il se trouvait dans un état d'extrême faiblesse qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis qu'ils l'avaient retiré du chevet de Blaise, ni prononcé un seul mot. Sa respiration était irrégulière et son pouls faiblissait dangereusement. Draco proposa que Marco aille au plus vite lui acheter une potion sédative.

o o o o o

Le cercueil était exposé dans la galerie vidée de toutes ses toiles.Blaise y reposait, comme endormi. Toute trace de l'horrible blessure avait disparu, effacée par magie. La beauté lumineuse de son visage étonnait tous ceux qui étaient venus le saluer une dernière fois. En quelques heures, la nouvelle de sa mort avait fait le tour du monde et bien que les funérailles aient été arrangées pour le lendemain seulement du tragique évènement, c'étaient par dizaine que les connaissances, les clients, les amis affluaient à la galerie pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Tous parlaient de son charme incomparable, de sa gentillesse et de sa bonne humeur, de son talent à dénicher les artistes les plus doués de sa génération. On parlait aussi à mots couverts de son attachement pour Marco, et d'un grand amour secret qui l'aurait dévoré et finalement arraché à la vie.

Dans l'appartement au-dessus de la galerie, les amis intimes étaient réunis autour de Severus, qui ne parvenait pas à trouver la force d'affronter les funérailles de Blaise. Minerva McGonagall lui avait fait boire une potion préparée par Draco, censée lui redonner un semblant d'énergie. Elle tentait de réconforter son vieil ami mais rien n'y faisait. Severus avait déclaré que tout était de sa faute, qu'il avait été terriblement égoïste et qu'aujourd'hui, ils en payaient tous les conséquences. Au nom de quel orgueil mal placé, disait-il, avait-il refusé de reconnaître qu'il aimait Blaise plus que tout ? Tout ce malheur aurait pu être évité s'il s'était montré moins attaché aux conventions d'une société dont il n'avait que faire de toute façon.

"Ça ne sert à rien de te lamenter maintenant!, lui rétorqua Marco, assez sèchement. Va plutôt t'excuser publiquement devant lui. Je crois qu'il aurait voulu que tu te décides enfin à ne plus avoir honte. Mieux vaut tard que jamais!"

Sa colère subite étonna l'assistance. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient, il paraissait impensable que ce jeune homme si calme en toute circonstance puisse s'exprimer de manière si violente. Quant à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, ils avaient trouvé sa répartie choquante et déplacée en un jour comme celui-ci. Marco s'aperçut de l'hostilité qu'il avait éveillée.

"Moi aussi, je l'aimais. Je vivais avec lui. C'est moi qui tentais de le réconforter jour après jour, et pour quel résultat ! Alors ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre. Le monstre, c'est lui."

Il désignait Severus. Nesmeïana s'approcha de lui et le prit gentiment dans ses bras. "Ne dis pas ça, Marco. Tu sais bien que Severus n'est pas un monstre."

- Bien sûr que si, murmura Severus. Tu as raison, Marco, comme toujours. Tu m'avais averti il y a longtemps déjà, et je n'avais pas voulu t'écouter. Mais aujourd'hui au moins, je te promets de t'obéir."

S'appuyant des deux mains sur les bras de son fauteuil, Severus se leva en tremblant et se dirigea vers la porte. Ce fut comme s'il avait donné un signal; tout le monde le suivit solennellement. Il descendit jusqu'à la galerie et se dirigea vers le cercueil. L'assistance s'écartait respectueusement pour le laisser passer, ainsi que Marco et Draco derrière lui. Vinrent ensuite Nesmeïana, Minerva McGonagall, Chi Biao et les autres peintres, qui étaient devenus des amis au fil des ans. Debout derrière le cercueil, vêtue d'une robe fourreau qui soulignait sa taille superbe, la mère de Blaise trônait comme une reine. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais pas trop. Il était probable qu'elle contrôlait aussi bien son chagrin que sa ligne, et pour les mêmes raisons, ne put s'empêcher de penser Nesmeïana, avec une petite pointe d'amertume. A ses côtés, se tenait un homme grand et mince, lui aussi, au maintien raide et emprunté, ne sachant que faire de ses deux mains. Il avait l'air hagard de celui qui tombe par hasard dans une réunion intime et se demande sans oser s'éclipser ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer là.

Un silence total s'était abattu sur l'assistance. Severus alla droit à Blaise et d'une voix grave empreinte d'émotion, il s'adressa au beau corps sans vie de son amant.

"Mon amour, je ne t'ai pas assez aimé et je t'en demande pardon. Il est bien tard, je sais, mais je te jure que si dans la vie nous n'étions pas unis comme tu l'avais toujours souhaité, dans la mort personne ne pourra plus nous séparer. Je te demande humblement la permission d'inscrire sur notre tombe commune nos deux noms, afin que ceux qui les liront comprennent que nous sommes deux époux que la mort a réunis."

Il se pencha sur le visage de Blaise et scella sa promesse par un baiser sur les lèvres froides. La scène était si touchante que toutes les femmes de l'assistance pleuraient et que la plupart des hommes avaient l'œil humide. Le silence était tel que tous purent entendre Severus murmurer : "Je t'aime, mon chaton. Pardon ! Pardon !"

Severus pleurait enfin. Des torrents de larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles et venaient inonder le visage de Blaise.

C'est alors que l'incroyable se produisit. On entendit un soupir, puis on vit une main se poser sur le bord du cercueil. Severus se redressa d'un coup, comme frappé en pleine figure, les yeux écarquillés. Blaise le fixait, l'air étonné. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Marco s'approcha du cercueil et sourit. "Te revoilà enfin! Je me demandais quand tu allais daigné revenir parmi nous." Il se tourna vers l'assistance et se racla la gorge un instant, avant de déclarer:

" Je ne suis pas doué pour les discours alors je vais tâcher d'être bref. Comme vous l'aurez compris, notre très cher ami Blaise aimait depuis longtemps une personne qui n'avait pas compris à quel point il l'aimait. Enfin…, Severus Snape et lui s'aimaient mais Blaise voulait plus que l'amour de Severus. Il voulait Severus. Et il le voulait tellement fort qu'il a préféré se donner la mort plutôt que de continuer à vivre sans lui. Mais j'ai bien vu ce qu'il voulait faire depuis un petit moment. Il avait acheté ce pistolet, et moi, je n'aimais pas ça. Je me disais qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça finirait mal. Alors, j'ai enchanté le pistolet, au cas où. Et voilà ! Blaise a fini par s'en servir. Et toute l'illusion que j'avais conjurée s'est mise en place. Ça m'a fait un drôle de choc, je peux vous le dire, parce que j'avais oublié !

Euh, je ne sais pas si vous avez tout bien compris mais l'essentiel est que Blaise est bien vivant parmi nous et que pour la peine, nous allons maintenant tous faire la fête pour son retour ! Et si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrons aussi fêter un mariage ! Le mariage de Blaise et de Severus bien sûr ! Voilà, j'ai fini.

Ah ! Et que ceux qui connaissent notre Villa dell' Angelo au bord de l'Arno y emmènent ceux qui ne connaissent pas ! Tout le monde est invité ! Ce soir, on s'amuse ! Alors, à tout de suite!"

Comme il s'était exprimé en italien, un brouhaha s'éleva soudain dans la salle: ceux qui n'avait pas compris interrogeaient ceux qui avaient compris et très vite, les gens se mirent à applaudir et à rire. Puis la salle se vida rapidement, quand des groupes entiers transplanèrent en direction de la villa de Marco et Blaise.

o o o o o

C'était une jolie villa typique de la Toscane, remontant à la Renaissance. Elle devait son nom à la délicieuse statuette d'un unique ange, trônant au milieu de la fontaine qui se dressait au centre de la grande cour. Le bruit courait depuis des siècles que le grand Michel-Ange lui-même en était l'auteur, ce qui n'était pas impossible tant la grâce et la délicatesse des traits rappelaient son style.

Des tentes colorées avaient été dressées dans cette cour spacieuse, pour y recevoir dignement les invités de la fête. Les elfes de maison s'y pressaient, les bras chargés de plats magnifiquement décorés et offrant les mets les plus raffinés. Des guirlandes de fleurs et de lampions partaient de la cour en direction du parc, qui descendait en pente douce jusqu'au bord de l'Arno. En aval, on distinguait au loin la ville de Florence qui vibrait sous la chaleur étouffante de ce début d'été. Mais dans le parc de la villa, chacun se sentait soudain merveilleusement bien. Certes, un souffle léger rendait l'air respirable, ce qui faisait un agréable contraste avec la chaleur lourde de la ville. Mais surtout, le dénouement heureux de cette incroyable tragédie avait soulagé les cœurs d'un poids immense et tous semblaient accueillir la cérémonie imprévue avec grand enthousiasme.

Aussi, quand les futurs mariés descendirent les escaliers de la villa pour rejoindre leurs invités, ils le firent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Severus avait troqué son éternel costume noir pour une tenue de soie gris perle, et pendu à son bras, Blaise apparut rayonnant, comme toujours, dans la tenue blanche dont on l'avait revêtu la veille. Un seul détail avait changé: il portait maintenant une rose rouge à la boutonnière, symbole de cette passion qui le liait à Severus.

D'autres invités de dernière minute se joignaient à la foule à chaque instant qui passait. Plaisantant, Severus s'exclama: "Par Merlin, si j'avais su que cette union serait le mariage du siècle, je me serais décidé bien plus tôt! " Réflexion qui lui valut un regard noir de Blaise. Draco et Nesmeïana rejoignirent la fête juste avant la cérémonie, accompagnés de leurs deux enfants et de la famille Drevanovitch au grand complet. Marco, quant à lui, était entouré des artistes dévoués à la galerie et répétait pour la centième fois dans le détail le sort d'illusion qu'il avait jeté sur le maudit pistolet de Blaise. "J'ai toujours été fort en conjuration d'illusions," déclarait-il, fier de lui. "Encore une fois, je veillais au grain. Sans quoi ces deux là auraient passé l'éternité à se courir après." On riait avec lui, on le félicitait. On lui serrait longuement la main.

"Alexandre Passelthwaite. Vous vous souvenez de moi, Monsieur ? Je suis peintre moi aussi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés l'an dernier à New York, lors de la dernière exposition des œuvres de Zhang Chi Biao.

- Alexandre, bien sûr. Comment aurais-je pu vous oublier? Vous aviez apporté quelques portraits de votre composition, n'est-ce pas?, mentit Marco, qui ne reconnaissait pas le beau jeune homme qui lui tenait la main.

- Des paysages. Mais vous m'aviez conseillé de me consacrer aux portraits et vous aviez raison: j'y ai découvert ma voie. Peut-être voudrez-vous y jeter un coup d'œil un peu plus tard? J'en serais tellement honoré."

Distraitement, Marco sourit, incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir en fait, ce n'était pas un nouveau talent mais la certitude que le coup de foudre existait bel et bien. Il ne lâcha pas la main qui était venue à la rencontre de la sienne, bien au contraire. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il regarda Alexandre Passelthwaite droit dans les yeux et lui demanda solennellement s'il voulait bien passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

o o o o o

_Prochain chapitre: épilogue_


	25. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Le mois de juin de cette année là passa comme par enchantement. Blaise et Severus vivaient leur lune de miel à la Villa Dell'Angelo. Marco fut très occupé par la préparation d'une toute nouvelle exposition, signée Alexandre Passelthwaite. Plus il passait du temps avec le jeune peintre et plus il était convaincu que sa vie serait vouée toute entière au bonheur d'Alex. Ravi, celui-ci s'évertuait à plaire en tout à son nouvel ami.

La fête de la naissance de Snejka approchait. Pour présenter officiellement leur fille au monde, Draco et Nesmeïana avaient choisi la date anniversaire des trois ans de Belian. Par un beau jour de la fin juillet, tout le monde se retrouva donc au domaine des Drevanovitch pour fêter ces deux évènements comme il convenait. Ainsi, Severus et Sivoïar, le frère cadet de Smelia, devirent officiellement les parrains de la petite Snejana, maintenant âgée de quatre mois.

Le soir même de la fête, Draco entraîna Blaise dans son laboratoire, afin d'y discuter d'une affaire de la plus haute importance.

"Tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avions eue après la naissance de Belian, à propos de bébés ? Tu m'avais dit que tu rêvais de pouvoir te transformer en femme pour donner un enfant à Severus.

- Je me souviens, oui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, avec tes airs de conspirateur ?"

Ménageant son suspense, Draco se leva, se dirigea vers une armoire fermée à clé, et en sortit avec beaucoup de précaution une fiole d'une belle couleur miel. La tendant à Blaise, il lui révéla qu'il avait mis au point une potion qui lui permettrait effectivement de changer de sexe, sans aucun risque ni aucune conséquence fâcheuse, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour mettre un enfant au monde.

"N'aie aucune inquiétude, j'ai testé la potion sur plusieurs sujets, toujours avec succès. Donc, si tu es toujours intéressé, et si Severus n'y voit pas d'objection, considère que c'est mon cadeau de mariage pour vous deux."

o o o o o

Blaise prit le temps de réfléchir. Il en parla longuement avec Severus et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent qu'un enfant était bien la seule chose qui manquait encore à leur bonheur. C'est ainsi qu'un soir de septembre Blaise se mit au lit, avala la potion, s'endormit et se réveilla trois jours plus tard métamorphosé en femme. Il-elle accoucha d'une petite fille neuf mois plus tard, et redevint un homme dès que le bébé fut sevré.

Bien qu'ils aient tenté de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, l'expérience fut connue du public. Certains, bien sûr, crièrent au scandale, mais la communauté sorcière dans sa majorité y vit une avancée spectaculaire dans la connaissance et la maîtrise du corps humain.

Draco Malfoy fut honoré du titre de Génie du siècle. Il tenta d'ailleurs lui-même l'expérience un an plus tard, et mis au monde un petit Orel, dont le père n'était autre que Nesmeïana, devenue Nesmeïan pour la circonstance.

FIN

_Note: Orel est un prénom russe païen qui signifie "aigle"._


End file.
